Legal (Statutory Rape Case)
by The Dark Flair
Summary: He's just so...perfect. So why am I hiding him from my parents? I'm sixteen; he's twenty-one.
1. Chapter 1

**Legal**

"Take care of her, Sweetie!" my mom called to Sora.

"Yes Ma'am! I will!" he grinned. Sora led me to the car and opened the door for me, but only because he knew my mom was still watching us through the window. He got in the driver's seat and pulled off.

As usual, he waited until we were far enough away from the house to switch places with my _real_ boyfriend, who I'm hiding from my parents. "The things I do for you," he grumbled.

"I love you, bro!"

"Yeah, whatever."

Roxas is his name. He's the sweetest thing on earth. He does his best to keep me happy and just seeing him makes me smile like a doofus. He's just so..._perfect_.

So _why_ am I hiding him from my parents?

"Hey there, beautiful." He leaned over and kissed me, making Sora gag in the back seat.

"Oh for crying out loud! Get a room!"

"I'd rather _not_ be tried for statutory rape, _thank you!_" he snarled.

I'm sixteen, he's twenty-one.

"Don't you have to actually _get some_ to be accused of it?" Sora laughed.

Roxas stopped the car, glaring back at him. "I'm waiting until she's mentally ready and _mature_ enough to handle the consequences! So you can shut your stupid, bobble-headed, Miley Cyrus loving, no dick having ass up! Looking like a dirty, abused Swiffer mop!"

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing.

"Yup. He's a real _keeper_," Sora smiled sarcastically.

"Of course he is. I wouldn't be with him if he wasn't."

"God, am I the only one smelling the overwhelming scent of _pedophilia_ back here?"

"Yes," we answered.

XXX

Tonight, I'm spending the night at Sora's house, which is also Roxas' house. Yes, they're brothers, and I hate that sometimes.

It's a pretty big house. Two stories, huge backyard, a front yard that's completely fenced in, an attic and a basement.

Roxas and Sora share the house with Axel, Roxas' idiotic friend. He's pretty cool when you first meet him, if you're not blonde.

Yes, even Roxas suffered a bit when he first met him. We won't go into details about what he does to blondes...but I believe with all my heart that Axel is a rapist.

Just saying.

Actually, Axel's rapist side is how I fell for Roxas. Again, I won't go into detail. Let's just say Axel went too far and Roxas may or may not have held a knife to his throat in threat.

_"Get your fucking hands off of her before I slice your goddamn throat..."_

_"You wouldn't really slice my throa- Ack! Okay, okay! Roxas! Bleeding!"_

_"Good! **I WANT YOU TO BLEED!**"_

That's when I first realized I was more to him than just his little brother's friend.

Back then, I barely knew him. Two years later, we're together and I swear I couldn't be happier.

Oh yeah, that's the thing. When we got together, I was fourteen and he was nineteen. Though it was nothing serious, I still meant the world to him and vice versa.

I know you have questions.

Q: Isn't it a little weird to have a nineteen year old kiss a fourteen year old?

Yes, yes it is. Which is why he first kissed me on my sixteenth birthday.

Q: How does no one know?

Because I'm smart. The only people who know are the people who won't tell, meaning Sora, Axel, and my sister.

Q: What does a guy that old see in a fourteen year old?

Hell, _you_ tell _me_. Back then, all he kept saying was _'you're special to me'_ and left it at that.

Q: How is Sora okay with this?

He's really not...

Q: What's wrong with you? Don't you know this is wrong?

Hey, it's also wrong to judge people. You didn't think about that, though.

Q: How do you know this isn't about sex?

Easy. Whenever he's in that kind of mood, he stays as far away from me as possible. As much as he jokes about sex, he's never once asked me for it.

Trust me, I _know_ what I'm doing.

**XXX**

**And here we are with the first chapter of Legal! It gets better than this, I promise. But be prepared for a very childish Roxas.**

**A very VERY childish one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(2)**

"So what do you wanna do for your birthday?" Roxas asked me.

"Well since you _asked_-"

"_PG-13_, you little pervert," he laughed.

"A girl can dream, can't she?" I batted my eyelashes innocently.

"Uh no. Dreaming gets people shot."

"Now name _one_ time-!"

"Martin Luther King..."

Damn it! I hate it when he does stuff like that! He's got the brain of a sixteen year old!

Yet, he strangely makes sense.

"Point taken. But I've seen you in your underwear, so does it really matter?" I smiled.

"Yes it does because if we were to- When the _hell_ did you see me in my underwear!?" he asked.

"Must I bring up April Fool's last year?"

"Oh. _Oh!_ I remember! Even though I _forced_ myself to forget," he glared at me.

I laughed, trying to discreetly get another whiff of the lemon scented sheets we were laying on. I think he's an undercover germaphobe, but don't tell him I said that. He's gonna start an argument, then he'll get in his feelings, then get mad at me because I got him in his feelings.

We don't want that at all.

"Are you _sniffing_ my sheets? _Again!?_" he laughed. I shrugged, not caring that I'd been caught. I've been doing this for two years, so he should be used to it by now.

He rolled onto his side, facing me. "Hey, look at me for a second..." I did as I was told, trying my hardest not to stare at his nose ring. It fit him so perfectly, along with another piercing that will be revealed later.

After a few seconds of him saying absolutely nothing, I huffed. "What?"

"Oh...I didn't want anything..."

"Oh my God, you are childish," I groaned.

"Hey, when it becomes fucking _illegal_ for a man to stare at his girlfriend without saying anything at all, tell me!" he argued.

"This relationship is illegal."

"_You're_ illegal."

"Your _face_ is illegal!"

"Your _attitude_ is illegal!"

"Are we really doing this?"

"I don't know," he shrugged.

We both sighed, letting a comfortable silence take over the room. I was just fine with his arm wrapped around me, lips pressed against my forehead. It could've been a silent night.

Whenever we have a silent night, we stay like that literally all night. Neither one of us speaks and we barely move. We don't do much of anything, really. Eventually, we just fall asleep.

I've long gotten over my disdain of sleeping in the same bed with him. Ever since that incident with Axel, I kinda _had_ to. He wormed his way into my heart that way. At first, I thought it was him being a big brother, but it was so much more.

_"Can't get to sleep?"_

_I rolled over to face him with tears in my eyes. "Your friend is crazy!" I spat._

_"Don't I know it. You want me to stay with-"_

_"I want Sora!"_

_"Sora's not here. He's still at IHOP with the soccer team."_

_Before I could stop myself, I started to cry. "Shit, shit, shit! Where the hell is Sora when you need him!? Ah..." He sat in front of me, clearly panicking. "Please don't cry. Axel's just really stupid. I promise, he'll never do it again."_

_Then, I clung to him. Even though I wanted Sora there, he was the one that saved me. "What if you weren't there?" I mumbled._

_"I'm always gonna be here...this is my house."_

_I tried not to laugh as he smoothed my hair. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you. I can guarantee it'll never happen again."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"Because I won't give him the opportunity. You're...special to me. I protect what I think is special."_

_I sighed shakily. "Thank you...so much."_

_"You're welcome. I can stay until Sora gets home...if you'd like."_

_"I don't...need Sora anymore."_

_He laughed. "I was hoping."_

And I'm glad he did.

"I get scared, Naminé..." My eyes opened as soon as I heard his voice. Roxas rarely ever gets scared. If he does, it's about me. About _us_.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This isn't right. But I won't let them take you away from me...I-I love you too much. We only have two more years, one technically, but you know how I get. What if someone finds out and tries to take you away from me? What if this doesn't last because of those _stupid_ laws?"

Tears welled in my eyes at the thought of someone separating us. He could be put in jail for even _looking_ at me the wrong way. And that's the last thing I want. "Roxas-"

"I'm so sorry. I don't mean to bring this up, but I can't help it. I love you, Naminé. I _do_."

I know what you're probably thinking. How do I know he's for real? How do I know that he's not as much of a pervert as Axel? How do I know he's not acting?

Believe me, I've doubted his feelings before. But now, just like every other time this conversation has been brought up, I could feel his tears on my forehead.

_I'm_ the only one allowed to see Roxas cry besides his mother.

I pulled away to look at him, but he buried his face in the pillow. "Roxas, you're gonna make me cry..." He suddenly sat up, wiping his eyes. He hated for me to see him cry because he thought I'd think less of him, but he always let me see anyway.

"It kinda stings to know that I have another year. I just-"

"Calm down before you have a panic attack," I spoke softly.

Roxas has a weak heart, which could easily stop with one too many scares. To make matters worse, he suffers from frequent panic attacks. And if he has a bad enough panic attack, he could die. So I try to stop the attacks before they even start.

"Look at me, Roxas. I'm not going anywhere. I will never leave you, I promise. Everything's gonna be fine."

In a way, I think Roxas is helping me mature. I'm learning how to sit down and take the time to think things through, rather than to just go off of my instinct. I'm learning to choose what I need over what I want. And I'm learning how to put the well beings of others before my own selfish desires.

"I wouldn't be with you if I didn't love you. Why would I ever leave? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

His breathing became ragged. I hugged him, gently rocking him side to side. "They won't find out. We've been together this long and no one knows. Breathe slowly for me, okay?"

This includes Roxas' well being, seeing as how he's my top priority.

Roxas is changing me for the better. And I don't even think he realizes it.

"Okay," he sighed, holding me close to him. His breathing gradually started to slow to his normal respirations. "I think I've calmed down," he sighed, wiping his eyes. I pulled away and rubbed his back in an attempt to further calm his nerves.

"Thanks. I don't know how you put up with me," he half smiled.

"You should know why I do. I _love_ you. That's the one thing you'll never have to question in your life. If I ever tell you that I don't, you call the goddamn cops cause someone kidnapped me."

He laughed, kissing my forehead. "You effin amaze me, you know that?"

"Of course I do! I'm effin amazing!" We both laughed as he pulled me into his arms again.

"That you are, Darling. That you are."

XXX

I couldn't help it. I called him a germaphobe. Now he's mad at me again.

"Roxas, are you mad?"

"No."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not..."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not mad! Leave me alone!"

I rolled my eyes, wrapping my arms around him. "You kind of are, but I still love you."

"Sure."

"...Say it back!"

"I _love_ you. Goddamn it," he spat.

I crawled around him so that we were face to face. "This is ridiculous, Roxas. Are you really mad about that?"

He didn't answer me. I frowned, placing my hands on top of his. "Roxas?"

"I'm fine, Naminé. I'm not mad at you. I just don't like when you call me that."

"I'm sorry. If it makes you this upset, I won't do it again."

He sighed and shrugged. "I don't really care anymore."

"Roxas, I won't let you go to sleep if you're mad at me. You're never supposed to go to sleep angry. Don't you remember what you told me?"

He slowly shook his head. "If you care about someone, which I do, then you stay awake with them until your problems are resolved. What if I wake up and you're not _there_, Roxas?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, genuine shock plastered across his face. "Not there? Nami, I'll _always_ be here. If I'm not here, who's gonna protect you? Who's going to hold you when you cry or make you laugh?"

I stayed quiet, looking down at our hands.

"Are you afraid that I'll leave you?"

My mouth couldn't say what I wanted it to. So I just nodded.

"Don't _ever_ think that. I-"

"What if you die, Roxas?"

"We've already talked about this. As much as I love you, I wouldn't want you to close yourself off. I'll know you still love me. In the event that my heart stops beating, I want you to mourn...then get over it."

"But Roxas-"

He plucked my nose. I pinched it, glaring at him. "_Listen_ to me. If I die, and you _know_ I won't be revived, find someone else that'll treat you right. You deserve happiness, even if I'm not there to give it to you. But I'm here now, so don't think about that."

I nodded. "Okay."

"You promised me, Né. You promised me you would find happiness if I'm not there. So _do that_," he smiled

"Why are you so...amazing?"

"Can't really tell you. Only you know the answer. Goodnight."

I laid down beside him, his arms holding me close to him. "Goodnight, Roxas."

"I love you, Né."

Smiling, I let my eyes drift close. After a while of silence, he huffed. "_Say it back!_"

"I _love_ you! Goddamn..."

"See, now you're mad. How can we sleep?"

"Oh, _**come on!**_"


	3. Chapter 3

**(3)**

"Hey...bitch? Biiiiitch? Yo, wake up! Wake _up_ you stupid bitch!" I opened my eyes at the sound of hushed whispers directed at me.

"_What_, Axel? I _just_ fell asleep. Don't wake me up for something stupid..." I groaned, nuzzling further into Roxas' arms.

Axel now hates me, which is totally fine with me. Why?

_"Hey, I'm sorry about the whole...trying to rape you thing. We cool?"_

_"Leave me alone."_

_"Hey, I'm trying to apologize!"_

_"Apology not accepted! You almost raped me and you think a simple 'I'm sorry' will fix it!? Are you crazy!? Get the hell out of my face!"_

_"Well what else am I supposed to do!? Kiss your ass until the end of time!? You got me fucked up!"_

_"Did I tell you to kiss my ass? No! I'm saying your half-assed apology won't work! Get out of my fucking face!"_

_"First of all, who the hell you think you talking to!?" he snarled._

_"You, you stupid piece of shit!"_

_"Sora! You better get ya bitch before I hit her!"_

_"You'll do what?"_

_"...Hey Roxas! Me and Naminé were just joking around! Right!?"_

_"Screw you!"_

And it's been that way ever since.

"Kay, fine. I'll tell your mom you called her stupi-"

"My mom's here!? Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Did you answer the door!?"

"Hell no! I'm not stupid! Sora answered it. Your mom thinks I live on the other side of town! At least that's what Larxene told her!"

Axel is dating my older sister Larxene. Mom knows about it because she's seventeen, turning eighteen on my birthday. She only had to deal with two months of illegality- with the condition of no sex -on Larxene's part.

Whereas mine was four years...

Larxene met Axel when we got him to distract her from us. But we forgot he likes blondes. So yeah...that happened. And they have sex regularly without Mom's knowledge.

My point is, Larxene knows about me and Roxas and doesn't care.

Sora poked his head in the room. "False alarm. It's Xene." Axel robotically turned on his heels and exited the room. "That's great. I feel a rape coming on," he laughed evilly.

"You can't rape the willing," Roxas groaned with a rough voice. His morning voice is adorable. His voice is already deep, but it drops two more octaves in the morning. And I love it.

Sora just laughed and left, closing the door behind him. "Morning..." I didn't bother to reply. He fell asleep the very next second. I smirked and pressed my lips to his.

His eyes popped open. "Way to summon the genie this early in the morning," he blushed.

"Sorry," I laughed. He pressed his nose to mine, giving me an Eskimo kiss.

"You should go brush your teeth so I can give you a proper kiss," I laughed.

"But...the bathroom's like...way over there," he whined.

"Fine. But I'd think real hard about who can last longer without a kiss. Speaking of hard...how's your genie?"

"Damn it." He sat up, glaring at the bathroom door. "If I stare at it long enough, _it_ will come to _me_. All I gotta do is believe. Asking Alexandria taught me that!"

"Roxas, get up!"

"Fuck, Naminé, what the hell was Peter Pan for!? Hmm!? Did Peter Pan get up and do it himself!? No! Faith Trust, and Pixie Dust! And I swear to you, I _cannot_ find a damn pixie!" he huffed.

"Try this one. Maybe if you believe hard enough I won't smack you upside the head!"

"Oh shit! There's no place like- Damn, I'm already home. Huh. There's no place like Wendy's, there's no place like Wendy's!"

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, we're here!"

"Holy shit! For real!?" I sat up and smacked him in the back of the head.

"Teeth. Brush 'em. _Now_."

"Aye! I'm goin'! Keep ya pants on!" he said in the best Brooklyn Italian accent I've ever heard.

"How do you _do_ that?" I asked.

"Do what, Darlin'? Look so damn sexy in the mornin'?" he grinned.

"You gonna do that all day?"

"Maybe, maybe not. You ain't gonna _do_ shit about it."

"..._Excuse_ me?"

"I said I love you with all my heart, please don't cut me..." he smiled, immediately dropping the accent.

XXX

After we brushed our teeth, he kept using the accent. At first, it was annoying. But as the day went on, it grew on me. Then, he decided to change it up.

"Where exactly are you from again?" I asked him.

"Oh, if I hafta tell ya Africa one more time, I'ma hurt cha, child." I swear, he is dead on with some of these accents. He's done just about every one I can think of.

"_Oh_ my God, will you shut the hell up!?" Larxene yelled.

"Why ya be callin' on de name of God like i's a game? T'is not a game!" I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh.

"I hate your accents! Just shut up!" Larxene herself was trying not to laugh.

"Haha, funny. Remember that when I have to buy your alcohol," he smirked.

"Roxas, don't you dare threaten my Smirnoff..."

XXX

Later that day, Larxene and Axel took Sora to who knows where. Roxas sat down beside me on the couch, having just came from upstairs for something. "You know Spanish?" he asked.

"Somewhat," I shrugged.

He leaned in closer to me, making sure his lips brushed against my ear. "¿Asi, que si te dijera que yo soy de Espana, me creeriais a mi, no?"

_So if I told you I'm from Spain, you'd believe me, right?_

I shivered against my brain's will. "You're from Spain?"

"¿No se puede saber?" _You can't tell?_

"I kinda can. But why tell me now?"

"In English?"

"Yes, in English!"

"Because I can see you're bothered. You don't know and it's irritating as shit, isn't it?"

He knows me so well.

"It is."

He laughed, wrapping his arms around me. "You're staying another night. I don't care, I'll bring you to school in the morning." I smiled. I didn't have time to protest because he was already kissing me.

"And I'm throwing you...a birthday party...Friday," he said between kisses.

"How's your genie?"

"He's out again. But he ain't gonna be granting any wishes for a _long_ while." That's another thing that makes him so perfect. He's forcing himself to wait for me.

I know he wants it; he knows I want it. But his resolve is much stronger than mine.

He pulled away, breathing heavily. He's probably at his limit of how much of this he can take before clothes get ripped. "I need...water," he panted. I smiled as he made a beeline for the kitchen.

"You okay!?" I laughed.

"I need a cold shower!"

XXX

After he took his shower, he came right back to me. "Hey Roxas?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you sing me that song again?"

He laughed. "Of course."

_You don't need a D cup for me to be impressed_

_You don't need the biggest ass, you don't need to be best dressed_

_I love you_

_Gotta love you just the way you are_

_You don't need the longest hair_

_Could be bald for all I care_

_In the end_

_All that matters is you and I, how we love, what we share_

_Baby you are perfect_

_For me_

_Baby you are perfect_

_Yes indeed_

_Can't compare no diamond rings_

_Can't compare you to the stars_

_You are beautiful_

_Perfect, perfect_

_Darling, yes you are_

I smiled as he kissed the top of my head. He has the perfect voice. "I love you, Né."

"I love you too, Ro."

"Gross!"

"Sora, get out or I swear to you, you will leave this room penis-less!" Roxas spat

XXX

**I swear I love them like this. It gives me mixed feelings about couples like this in real love.**

**I would speak my true opinion, but I'd rather not. The last thing we need is a debate about underaged girls and alleged pedos.**

**See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**04**

The next day, Roxas seemed a bit distracted ever since we woke up. I guess it's because all the fun is over now. I have school and he has work. He's the junior CEO of Demai Co., a world famous clothing company.

Shit pays $1,500 an _hour_ for him, but that's only because his dad spoils him. Half goes in his pocket, the rest gets divided among his many, many, _many_ debit cards.

"You remember what I want?" I called to Axel as he walked towards the Starbucks opening.

"Of course. It's not like you change your fucking order every time we come here. Oh wait, _YES THE FUCK YOU DO!_" he called loudly, grabbing the attention of a couple pedestrians.

"A simple _run it by me again_ would've sufficed!" I hissed.

"Chill out! I remember!"

"What is it then!?"

"Yo hungry ass want a hazelnut macchiato and a hot chocolate, raspberry swirl pound cake, cheese and fruit to cancel out the cake so you can keep your cheerleader figure even though you're gonna back door and ask for cookies, whole grain oatmeal to cancel out the cookies, and a veggie and brown rice salad to cancel out the McDonald's we're about to go get!" he huffed.

"...My sandwich..."

"AND YOUR **_GODDAMN_** SANDWICH!"

"Thanks! I love you!"

"Go _fuck_ yourself!" he grinned and waved before turning on his heels and walking away. I order that much because he's gonna eat one of my plates anyway.

"Hey Nami..."

When I looked at Roxas, his face was already inches from mine. "Sorry, I'd just like to do this without hearing _get a fucking room_." He kissed me gently, holding on to the back of my head. I turned to face him for better access.

I held back a gasp as I pulled him closer by his jacket. He laughed and snaked his other arm around to my lower back.

"Roxas-!"

"Shush. I'm _not_ Axel and you know that."

"No, you freaking bit me!"

"Habit..."

It's really weird. We have...biting contests from time to time.

It's times like this I wonder why I get myself into situations like these. It's hard on the both of us, but neither one of us will stop.

My heart raced as I ran my hands through his hair. "I need to stop," he whispered, pulling me closer. Roxas is a walking contradiction, I swear.

"So why don't you?"

"I _can't_."

"You can. Just don't _want_ to."

"Hey, shut up, okay?" he purred.

"I take suggestions, _not_ orders."

"You're gonna take 'em today. What Daddy says _goes_."

"Oh, come off it!" I laughed. He made his way down to my neck and I shivered. I just hope to God he doesn't leave a hickey.

That was just hell to explain to Mom last time. I told her I got hit with a ping-pong ball at school.

"Don't you dare leave a hickey."

"I'm not," he spat, bringing his lips back to mine. "You nearly killed me last time. Sora too."

"Mm-hm. Stop talking."

"Oh, but _you_ can give orders?"

"Let's not have this conversation about superiority again-"

"No, _let's_ have this conversation!" He glared. "Excuse the hell outta me for thinking the guy has a superior role in the relationship."

"Yes, _excuse you!_ Being dominant doesn't necessarily make you superior."

"Yes it does! If I weren't the dominant one, not only would that make me the _vagina_ in this relationship, but I'd have no authority at all!"

"So you're basing this argument on your authoritative ego?"

"_That's exactly what I'm doing!_ I have most of the authority here, which would make me superior here. Not as a human being, but in the sense that I technically _own_ you."

My jaw dropped as his eyes widened. "Oh **_hell_** no!"

"I didn't _mean_ it that way, Nams-"

"_Please_ explain," I spat.

"I-! Ugh! _You're_ the submissive one majority of the time, correct? Majority of the time, _you have no authority._ That would make you- _for lack of better word_ -inferior to me."

"So I'm your bitch?"

"I would never refer to you in such a derogatory way! Don't put words in my mouth!"

"I'm not! Did I ever _say_ I was superior to you!? **_No!_** If you would've let me finish, you'd know that there _is_ no superiority in this relationship! We're _equal,_ dumbass!"

His anger melted as he finally started to understand. "Ohhhh..."

"Yeah! _Oh!_ Your ego is really starting to piss me off."

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't understand what you were trying to say. I don't _own_ you and you know that."

"Thank you." Almost as if our argument never happened, we resumed our kiss. The anger we both had before melted away the moment our lips came in contact.

This is why I love him. He can admit when he's wrong.

"Fucking hell, guys!" I leaned my head back to see Axel with my cookies, hot chocolate, macchiato (which I bought for Roxas), and cheese and fruit.

"Where's the rest of my stuuuff!?" I whined.

"Don't whine at me, or I'll slit your throat," he glared.

"Bitch what!?" Roxas asked.

"Nothing! Shit! And to answer your question, I ate it."

He ate all of that? How long have we been here like this?

I noticed that Roxas' hair looked more disheveled than usual. "Oops," I smiled.

"It's cool. I'll fix it in the bathroom at work," he said as we pulled out of the parking lot. "Cookie me."

I rolled my eyes and stuck a cookie in his mouth.

"Oh! But if _I_ say 'cookie me' I'm being sexist!" Axel yelled.

The thing about Axel and is that we're the best pair of worst frienemies.

"No, I'd be fine with 'cookie me'! But you say shit like _'feed me, housewife'!_ You know I don't like the sexist jokes! Now take a damn cookie and shut the hell up!"

"Ooh, thanks!" He happily ate the cookie as we pulled into McDonald's drive thru. Axel's smirk in the rearview mirror frightened me a little. He leaned up and whispered in Roxas' ear as he ordered.

"Can I get a- Axel, shut up! Just a- damn it, I WILL _NOT_ ASK FOR HER PANTIES! _SHUT THE HELL UP!_"

_Woooow. I think that's the best, and worst, pickup line I've ever heard in my life..._

"Ma'am, I'm so sorry. You have to understand that there is an idiotic _fool_ whispering in my ear to ask for your panties. Can I please just get two deluxe breakfasts and a McGriddle?"

_Hold the panties, I'm guessing? _she laughed.

"...Yes. Please hold the panties..." he growled.

"Well if you're offering..." Axel trailed off into the speaker with his head out the window.

"Axel, pull your head back in the car before I roll the windows up and chop it off..."

"Alright, alright!"

_That'll be $6.48. Drive up to the first window._

Roxas paid, got the bag, and drove off. Once we were near the school parking lot, he dug around in the bag. He pulled out a kid's meal box, lips pressed into a thin, aggravated line after he looked inside.

"I think these are yours..." Roxas hissed, tossing the box to Axel.

"Oh shit, her panties! Can we go back!?"

"NO! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Roxas gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white. He sighed when we pulled into the parking space. "I'll see you after school." He kissed my cheek and fixed my red uniform vest before letting me go. I heard Axel say something, but he was quickly cut off with-

"Axel, voy a cortarlo garganta!" _Axel, I'll slice your throat._

"Say wha?"

"Nothing man. Nothing..." he smirked, winking at me because he knew I understood. I held back a laugh as I entered the school.

XXX

"Uh...Nami?"

"Yes?"

"You wanna...explain that hickey on your neck?"

Damn it, Roxas!

"It's not a hickey. I burned myself," I quickly lied.

"Really now? Cause it's fresh..."

"_Damn_ it!" I growled, covering it with my hand. I'll freaking kill Roxas! He probably knew all along he left a hickey! No, that was his intention! Bastard!

"Who is he?" Hayner smiled.

"No one. Now leave it alone."

"Had to be someone. Just give me a name. I won't tell."

I rolled my eyes, pulling my deluxe breakfast out of my bag. "A Demai."

Hayner choked on his coffee. "A Demai!? Is it Sora!?"

"Mind your business," I spat, knowing he wouldn't look that deep into it and would assume Sora.

"Wow, there is so much hostility in that little curvy body," he smirked.

"Screw you, Hayner."

"Anytime, I keep telling ya." The two of us were laughing in no time. It's taken me a year to get used to his non-stop flirting, but it's harmless.

Besides, none of the boys here can even compare to my Roxas.

XXX

By the time gym had come, my last period, I was walking on the track outside. I had to separate myself from my friends just so they could leave me alone about the hickey, even though it's mostly gone now. I put my headphones in to ignore their catcalls.

David Guetta's Ain't A Party played first. I love that song. I had to force myself to keep walking and not stop to dance like Roxas would.

One of my earbuds was yanked out of my ear. "Damn, I can hear teenage hormones blasting through those things from Canada!" I looked over to see a guy in a hood and shades walking next to me. It wasn't until I saw the nose ring that I knew it was Roxas.

"You're off early."

"I requested off early just for this," he smiled, shoving his hand in my back pocket. He also placed my earbud in his ear.

"You aren't afraid of getting caught here?" I asked.

"Terrified. That's why I have the hood and shades," he grinned.

"Hm, aren't we being bold?"

"Yup, yup! I'm feeling extremely _naughty_ today!"

I can tell.

He stopped just so he could dance to his favorite part. "Will you come on!?" I laughed. He chuckled, falling in step beside me as I walked away. I changed the song to My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark by Fallout Boy.

"Oh ho shit!" He did his 'sexy walk' as the lyrics started. The idiot really just unzips his jacket and strikes several poses to the beat of the song.

It's quite disturbing, yet highly entertaining.

"Ro, there are other people here! Quit it!" I hissed.

"You embarrassed?"

"Yes!"

"Ooh, you shouldn't have said that!" He turned to the side and started twerking. Of all the shit to do...

Not that he wasn't killing it.

"Ro..."

"Say it! Say I twerk better than you and I'll stop!"

"Walking away now!"

He stopped and ran after me. "Nooo! I promise I'll do better! Baby, don't leave me!"

"Is it like your job to embarrass me today?" I asked.

"Yes," he laughed as he fell into step beside me again. I felt wonderful walking next to him, even though he's being stupid. We didn't need to talk to have a good time. And that's what I loved about our relationship the most. Plus, I already know what he's thinking.

"We walk on the _exact_ same leg," we both spoke. I looked down and smiled. We both stopped, then started again on our right leg.

"This is so cool!" he laughed.

"You are such a dork, you know that? Hey, tie my shoe?"

"Sorry, I'm a dork. I don't know how to tie a shoe." I pouted, blinking several times. He looked away and scoffed. I stepped closer and laid my head on his arm. He let out a long sigh. "Gimme your shoe, babe," he laughed.

I smiled and balanced on one foot. He quickly tied it and dropped down to his knees. "The queen has been served!" I whacked the side of his head and he threw himself down. "Oh my God, **_MURDERER!_**"

"Will you shut up!?" I growled.

"Nami, you have to...bring me back...to life! I need...a handjob!"

"...Not on your life..."

"You suck! Well, you will later on in life," he chuckled.

"Again, _not on your life_. Food and drink only."

"Exactly! You can get some of this ice cream!"

And _I'm_ the pervert? _Me?_

"God, why?" He stood up and laughed. It quickly became too hot and he took his jacket off, tying it around my waist. I saw he had on a beanie that made his spikes fan out from beneath it.

"You know I'm kidding. Hey babe?"

"What does it want now?" I sighed.

He roughly pulled me to him, locking his arms around my waist. "I resent being called an _it_. Take it back."

"And if I don't?"

"I'll just drive your hormones up a wall until you do."

"You think so? I already gotta kick your ass for this hickey."

"You won't hurt me because you love me. We don't _hurt_ the ones we _love_, Doll."

"Pedophile," Sora coughed as he jogged by.

"You better shut the hell up," Roxas warned.

"NO SIR! _I DON'T WANT ANY CANDY FROM YOUR VAN!_" Sora yelled.

"That did it! **_COME HERE YOU STUPID FUCK!_**" I laughed as Roxas chased Sora around the track.

"HELP! PEDO ON THE LOOSE!"

Roxas tackled him and proceeded to punch Sora wherever he could, shouting threats and obscenities in Spanish. Should I help?

Nah...

**XXX**

**I don't want Sora to get beat up. It's bro love! They've got this weird bromantic hatred thing.**

**And I'm so sorry for this, but the party will be the next chapter. I forgot to say that. It's two chapters long and pretty...eventful.**


	5. Chapter 5

**05**

This week went by in a blur. Before I knew it, I was already getting dressed for my party. I can't wait!

I jogged downstairs, beaming in excitement and ready to see Roxas. I just know he's gonna make this the best seventeenth birthday party ever.

"Where are you going?" my mom asked.

"To a party with Sora..." I said slowly.

"Not this late, you're not. And especially not dressed like _that!_"

I had on a short sleeved baby blue peplum top with matching heels, black jeans, medium sized silver hoop earrings, and my hair down and curled inwards near the ends. Oh, and my black purse and bracelets.

"What's wrong with my outfit?"

"Everything. You're too young to be wearing that to a party. Now take that off and go back upstairs. You had all day to party."

When I looked at the clock, it said 6:45. "Mom, in _what country_ is this a late hour?"

"The country of _do as I say or else!_"

"...We're in _America_, Mom. So I'll be going-"

"Upstairs!"

"Mom, it's my _birthday!_ For once, can you _not_ be so uptight about everything and let me have a little fun!?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and for once, I narrowed mine back. She needs a parenting book thrown at her! At least Daddy would've let me go if he was home!

"Up...stairs." I growled and stomped upstairs to my room. Not only is she strict, she's unfair! Who the hell wants to party in the day time!? It hotter and there would be no point in the multicolored lights Ro bought!

That's all I really want for my birthday. Damn the party, I just wanna see Roxas. I could've spent all day with him and it would've been the best birthday ever.

I checked my phone to see I had a new voicemail.

_Today is your day, girl_

_I wanna see you smile_

_Another year in this world_

_You've waited for a while_

_Let's celebrate, I got cake_

_We'll party until day_

_Lemme get this off my chest_

_I've got something to say_

_Happy birthday_

_Happy birthday_

_Happy...birthday_

_To you_

I smiled as soon as I heard Roxas' voice. How he's able to make up a new song each year, I have yet to know. But I still love it.

_Happy birthday, Sweetie. I'll be there in a little bi-_

_HEYYYY GIRL! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BIIIIITCH!_

**_AXEL, SHUT UP!_**

I laughed as the two started to argue on the message.

_Okay, okay! Shit! Happy birthday, baby. Sorry for ruining this message. Actually, I'm just sorry Axel was born. I love you._

_Choke on my **motherfucking** cock..._

**_Look here you ass-eating bastard-!_**

The message ended there. Leave it to Axel to piss Roxas off. I sometimes wonder if he was neglected as a kid. Maybe that's why he's so screwed up now.

"Sorry, but I won't be going tonight. Not if Mom has anything to say about it." Someone violently rapped on the window, scaring the crap out of me. I walked over and pulled the curtains back to see Roxas waving at me. Sighing, I opened the window.

"Hey beautiful. Come on."

"I can't go..."

"I figured...which is why I said come on. Larxene is covering for you."

"Wait, how are you _up_ here?" I asked.

"BECAUSE HE'S STANDING ON **_ME!_**" Axel yelled. Roxas laughed as he jumped down. "Jump!"

"Will you catch me!?" I glared at Axel.

"Depends!"

"Axel, if even her _foot_ touches that ground when she jumps I will rip your heart out of your _goddamn_ chest and _force feed_ it back to you _**anally**_..."

Axel blinked, afraid of his best friend. "_You_ better catch her then."

Roxas shoved him out the way and opened his arms. I didn't even think twice before I jumped out the window. I trusted Roxas with everything in me and I knew he'd catch me.

Landing in his arms felt like home. A comfortable, strong home. "I can't believe you're sneaking me out," I smiled.

"Love makes you do crazy shit. And I don't mind any of it," he grinned, kissing my forehead.

XXX

The party was _epic_. I thought he was kidding when he said he ordered strobe lights. They were multicolored, making me love them so much more. And Sora did invite a lot of people. Nearly all my friends were here, which meant over 200 people.

Which should explain why Roxas had green contacts and brown hair tonight.

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around me with a drink in hand. I knew it was Roxas by looking at the skull ring on his middle finger.

"This party is amazing! Thank you so much!" I called over my shoulder.

"Anything for you, babe!" I smiled and leaned my head back on his shoulder. Being in his arms felt better than any mattress on earth. Well, maybe not as good as his. Good Lord, it _vibrates_ like a massage chair sometimes.

"Body shot time!" Axel yelled, running to the backyard with half the people here. You know, Axel would be the one to make underaged kids do body shots. He's probably gonna go to jail tonight.

Problem by Ariana Grande was now playing. Roxas started to sway to the beat and I joined him.

_One less problem without ya_

_I got one less problem without ya_

_I got one less problem without ya_

_I got one less, one less problem_

He turned me around to face him so we could dance like we normally do. He made me do Kid In Play with him and it was fun. For a minute, I forgot about everything and everyone else. Roxas was my party. He brings the fun with him wherever he goes.

Next, Animals by Martin Garrix started to play. "You really are enjoying my body, aren't you?" he laughed.

"If that's what you wanna call it, then sure," I smirked.

"I mean look where your hands are." I looked down to see my index fingers pulling at his belt loops. I quickly pulled them away and laughed nervously. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I _liked_ it." He pulled my arms and wrapped them around his neck.

The next song was Or Nah Remix with The Weeknd. We won't even discuss the lyrics right now...

Roxas immediately glared, turning towards the DJ booth to see none other than Axel Michaels smiling at us. "Can we get a spotlight on the power couple in the middle of the room!?" he laughed. But when did he get back inside?

"Ha, funny! Can I get an _ass whooping_ for **_this bitch_** at the booth!?" Roxas yelled.

"I'm changing it! Damn!" He rolled his eyes, changing it to Bitches by Hollywood Undead.

"Now this I can get with!" Roxas laughed.

"How is this any different?"

"Because it's not _as_ bad. A little. On a scale of one to ten, how hot is this party?"

"Twelve," I smiled.

"Then I've done my job right. Happy birthday, baby."

"Thank you so much." I kissed him, completely forgetting about Axel and his stupidity.

Then Pigskin played.

_I'm so icy_

_Like ice cream_

_All you ladies take a scoop and try to bite me..._

Roxas laughed and sang along. "Girl I'll wear you out like some Nikes. Haters steppin up either beat feet or try me. Nibble on your ear like my name is Mike Tysie. Get you in the ring, world champ all feisty. Girl hurry up I'm a shot clock runnin out of time. Ain't no three pump chump shootin 3's on this baseline..."

He grabbed my waist, pulling me closer to him as we danced.

_Go on girl, lemme touch that body_

_You know I like it when you drop it low_

_Hike up that skirt, get naughty!_

_Hut 1! Hut 2! Hut 3! Go_

_Go on girl, lemme touch that body_

_You know I like it when you lose control_

_Hike up that skirt, get naughty!_

_Hut 1! Hut 2! Hut 3! Go!_

"Cause I'm that kinda guy that you'd love to be! There ain't nobody that can _fuck with me!_ And all the ladies want me to-"

Roxas noticed my glare and froze. "Show them where the toilet paper is at the store because I'm such a nice guy!" he sang.

"Where's the toilet paper, Roxas?"

"Hell if I know. I _never said_ I was capable of locating toiletries while highly inebriated."

And Everywhere I Go, which Roxas sang along to as well.

_Wake up!_

_Grab beer, grab rear, shave beard, put on some scene gear!_

_Gotta get drunk 'fore my mom wakes up!_

_Break up with my girlfriend so I can bang sluts!_

"You better not..." I said in my Patrick voice. You remember that episode when Patrick thought Spongebob ate his chocolate bar? Yeah, like that.

He laughed. "How many times I gotta tell ya, Darlin'!? I loves ya!" When his favorite verse came, he sang along again.

_Let's get this party started_

_Let's see some forty chugging_

_I wanna see your booty rubbing against my-_

"Against your what?" I asked.

"My...my nothing. I wasn't gonna say dick..."

Idiot...

I shook my head and laughed. "Roxas, how many drinks have you had?"

"Not many. Just five glasses...and fifteen shots...and a small bottle before I came to get you, so I'm only slightly tipsy."

"Babe, you're drunk..."

"I resent that! I'm only slightly sober... tipsy...drunk...uh, tipsy. I forgot my lie."

Laughing, I pecked his lips.

"Oh, and I got your present!" He pulled something out of his pocket, holding it between his index finger, middle finger, and thumb. It had a silver band with a diamond that matched his eyes in between two white ones.

"I thought it would be perfect for you. It's a promise ring," he smiled shyly.

"A promise ring?" I smiled.

"Yeah. I was a little reluctant to give it to you because I didn't think you would like it." It wasn't rare for him to something so sweet. It was just rare of him to be so shy about things. It's so cute.

"Roxas, _I love it_. Thank you so much."

"There's a catch, though. I want you to promise me that the day you take this off is the day I replace it with an actual engagement ring."

"I promise."

I watched as he slipped the ring on my finger and hugged me. "How much did that cost?"

He went rigid. "Eight."

"Hundred? That's...decent I guess. At least you didn't go overboard."

"Haha, yeah. _Hundred_..."

I pulled back and glared. "Roxas...how much did this ring cost?"

His eyes avoided my intense glare as he shifted back and forth. "Eight grand..."

"I cannot **_believe_** you!"

"I wanted you to have the best! I'm sorry."

Trying to be mad at his pout was like trying to ignore an injured baby. Impossible. His intentions were good, even though the ring costs more than all the items in my bedroom.

Despite that, this is an awesome party. Why? Because Roxas threw it for me.

**XXX**

**Merry Christmas Everyone! Or...whatever you choose to celebrate at the time! I'm not quite sure how to spell hauna... Hanna...han-something. You get the idea, I hope. I hope everyone has fun and is safe. Happy Holidays!**


	6. Chapter 6

**06**

After two in the morning, we snuck back into our house. Sora drove, of course. Axel went to Larxene's room and Roxas and I went to mine.

"I am _sooooo_ fucking wasted," Roxas laughed. And then I heard a thud. Of course, he fell.

"I'll go get you some water so you won't have that bad of a hangover." I walked over to my closet and changed into sweatpants and one of Roxas' shirts that he left here. Roxas couldn't look because he was face down on the floor. Well, half on the floor and half on the bed. I took my earrings and eyeliner off, messed up my hair a little, and went downstairs.

As I was filling up the glass, the lights turned on. I looked over and expected to see my mother, but no. It was much more dangerous.

"Roxas, are you out of your _mind!?_" I hissed.

No, he's drunk. I forgot.

"Maybe," he laughed as he sat on the kitchen table. "You left and I wanted to be near you," he smiled, wrapping his arms around me.

"You're so sweet. But you're also crazy!"

"About you? _Definitely_."

I heard a door open; the door to my _parents'_ room to be specific. He quickly climbed down and fixed his (still brown) hair. He slipped something out of his back pocket and sighed. "Don't panic."

My father leaned against the door frame with a yawn. "I _insist_. I _did_ miss your birthday and all." He took my hand and placed three hundreds in it with a smile. "Go crazy."

Wait, isn't he _drunk?_

"Dude-"

"Oh my God, just _take_ it. You gonna fight me over this at two in the morning or you wanna go to sleep?"

"...Sleep."

"Okay then, it's _yours_."

Why isn't this guy an actor? Seriously, if he can pull this off while drunk, I'd _love_ to see what he can do while he's sober.

He turned around and saw my father. "Oh, hello Mr. Chavis," he smiled.

Daddy smiled back. "Hey there, Princess. And _you_ are...?"

"Um, Daddy, this is Sora's brother..._Shane_. He was upset that he didn't get me anything for my birthday, so he gave me this." I held up the hundreds and waved them back and forth.

"Sorry for coming so late, Mr. Chavis. I just felt so guilty about not getting her a present, and Sora said she was still up, so I figured I'd just stop by," he smiled.

He nodded, folding his arms. There was no expression on his face. "Hey Shane, how old are you?"

"Seventeen, sir."

"I see. And you're Sora's brother?"

"Yes sir."

"...How do you know Nami?"

"She's over every time I visit Sora. She's like my best friend."

"Oh, so you don't live with your brother?"

"No sir. Tried it once, though. Sora is so _unbelievably_ lazy and I couldn't deal with it."

"Oh, believe me, I know," he laughed.

"Yeah. I should get going and bring him back his car before he flips."

Idiot! The car isn't outside!

"Sure. Nice talking to you, Shane."

"You too, sir."

I held back a relieved sigh as Roxas walked towards the front door. "Oh and Shane?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry to hold you up, but it's just unbelievable how _shitfaced_ you are. And _since_ you're shitfaced, I assume you didn't drive here. I mean, why in the world would you endanger your girlfriend by driving drunk, _Roxas?_"

Bloody hell...

"What-!?"

"While we're here, she missed her blush, you reek of Vodka and other colorful assortments of dangerous liquor, I heard you come down the stairs, the front door is locked, there's no car outside...and don't bump your head coming in through her window again tomorrow night, kay?"

I raised an eyebrow as he flashed us a thumbs up.

"How long have you known?" I asked.

"I dunno. I guess I've always had my suspicions. Or the fact that I saw him kiss your cheek and several other places on your face on his twentieth birthday. By the way, I respect that you didn't actually kiss her. Nice. And it may have something to do with the fact that _I work_ in the same building with the _dumbass_ who often drops his ID on the stairs in my house," he laughed, holding up Roxas' ID.

"I have been looking for that for weeks!" Roxas laughed.

"Wait, you work with Roxas!?"

"His father and I are partners! We run the company together. Why do you think I'm always wearing the clothes?"

...Well that's something new I never knew.

"I'm sorry for lying to you, Daddy. I just-"

"Hell, I don't care! Your mom was fifteen and I was eighteen when I got with her. Guess breaking the law runs in the family," he laughed. "Ah, I'm terrible. I'm going to my room now. Have fun! Don't get pregnant!"

"I-! Daddy!"

"What? I have to at least _act_ like a real parent sometimes! At least I didn't buy you condoms! Well...they were out of the kind I _like_ so-"

"Oh my God, _get out!_" I hissed.

"Okay, okay! Shit! There are some extra ones in your pillowcase if you need-"

"Out..."

"I'm going, I'm going! Shit! Wait, parent mode first...parent mode. You came home super late, yadda, yadda, yadda, disappointed face, scolding finger, blah, blah, blah, don't do it again, motivational guilt speech, you're grounded for a month, I guess."

"Wait, what!? But that's not fair!"

"Ooh, ooh, I know this one! _Life isn't fair!_" He laughed, throwing a triumphant fist in the air. "Yes! I'm a _parent!_"

Manipulation mode. "Daddy, why...?" I pouted.

He stared at me for a long time. Just when I thought he'd break, he bursts into laughter. "You fucking _ugly_, dude!"

Did he really just...?

"A month. That means no friends over, no computer, and no Roxas at the house."

I was about to yell, but I caught it. "Does that mean I can go to him?"

He placed a finger to his lips and grinned. "I meant what I said. Good morning," he winked, going to his room.

Roxas just died laughing. "I just _love_ your dad so much!"

I rolled my eyes and made him drink some water. Hopefully that'll help him sober up some.

"Oh, and here's your-"

"Keep it. I got more to blow, so I don't care."

I glared, pouting like a child. "You not gon' keep _hurting_ me like this, Roxas."

"How does giving you money hurt you...?"

"Because you make me feel bad about not wanting to take, but I feel bad about taking it!"

"...You got three hundred dollars for your birthday because _your loving boyfriend wants_ to give it to you. Poor you..." he frowned sarcastically.

"Shut up."

XXX

"I'm glad you guys snuck me out actually. I had the best time ever," I smiled. He wrapped his arm around me, effectively wrapping the cover around me as well. I swear, the only thing I could see, thanks to the moon, was his face.

He propped himself up on his elbow and smirked. "Okay, _what's_ with the staring?" he laughed.

"Usually you'd _like_ the attention."

"Oh I do. But I wanna know why. Is there any specific reason...? Like, am I _that_ hot, or are you _that_ much of a creeper?"

"I'm not a _creeper!_ I regret telling you what that means now!" He rolled his eyes and kissed me.

"It's fine, it's fine. I don't mind you being a creeper for once. It's actually adorable."

"You are so weird!" I laughed.

"I'm so glad you know!"

I sat up, leaning back against the headboard. "Now I'm bored."

"Go to sleep, then. Ooh, did you know there's a children's book called Go The Fuck To Sleep?"

"Are you serious!? What the hell!?"

"I swear! It's funny, really."

What is wrong with the world? Are people that stupid? Who would read that to a kid!?

You know...besides _me_.

He sat up as well sighing. "Well now I'm bored too. It's a fun bored."

"Fun bored? How is that possible?"

"Like group boredom. It'd be really boring if I were by myself. But I'm with you, so I can do this." He sat up kissed me softly, making me laugh. Even though there was a heavy amount of alcohol on his breath, I enjoyed it.

Sometime between the time he started and now, I didn't want to stop. I was too wrapped up in the feeling of his lips on mine that I didn't even notice that my hands were tugging at the hem of his shirt.

"Nami, don't. I'm not fully sober."

It was a terrible idea, but I just couldn't help it. I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Please? Once is enough? No one has to know."

"Nam, you know-"

"No, I _don't_ know. But I want to so bad."

"Né, don't ask me this..."

"Please, Roxas...?

He pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes, probably debating with himself. A small part of me hated to see his face stuck in between desire and confusion like that. I could almost feel the pain he was experiencing.

The thing about hormones, though, is that you don't really care all that much in the heat of the moment.

He slowly nodded, pressing his lips to mine again. "I love you," he whispered. If I weren't kissing him, I probably would've felt the need to go crawl in a hole for what I did.

I thought I could stop being selfish. Looks like I'm still learning.

"I love you, Ro."

He kissed me every place possible, literally ripping my (his) shirt and throwing it aside. This was what I wanted, what I've waited so long for. And honestly, I loved it. No matter how wrong it was, I enjoyed every last second.

"Tell me when to stop."

I shouldn't have asked him. I knew in the pit of my stomach that this one little thing would lead to a whole public dispute. My conscience _screamed_ at me to tell him to stop and I didn't.

But if I did, there'd be no story to tell.

**XXX**

**I really wanted to make this a lemon, but I couldn't. The feels weren't right for this chapter. Seriously, I tried several times to rewrite this to put a lemon in here.**

**Reviews are nice :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**07**

When I woke up I was confused by the presence of clothes on my body. It couldn't have just been a dream, right? There's no way I could imagine something so.._mind blowing._ Sensual, passionate, _perfect_. There's no _way_ that was a dream.

I turned my head to see Roxas sitting on the edge of the bed, head bowed and fingers curled into his hair in what appeared to be frustration. He was fully clothed as well.

"Roxas?"

"I _trusted_ you, Naminé. I believed with _all my heart_ that you _wouldn't_ do that to me. And then I wake up naked with scratch marks in my back! You _knew_ I wasn't sober!" he spat, standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry-"

"Sorry!? We agreed to wait! What part of _illegal_ don't you understand!? You know, it sucks to know that I can't trust you around me when I'm drunk! It's sad! No, actually, it's _pathetic!_ I thought you were better than that, but it's clear now that I'm dealing with a _child_," he spat.

I felt horrible now. I should've known Roxas would have have never agreed to that if he was sober. I took advantage of that moment to get what I wanted. I didn't even consider how he would feel about it when his sober self found out.

Plus, Roxas has _never_ yelled at me like this before. I really blew it.

"I trusted you, Naminé. You broke my heart when you first decided to do something so stupid. And the fact that I don't remember a _goddamn_ thing after leaving the party makes it worse."

"Roxas, I'm _so_ sorry. I don't know why I asked that of you." I stood, trying to catch his eye as he started pacing.

"I don't wanna hear that," he spat.

"Then what do you want to hear? I'll say anything! I'll _do_ anything, Rox-"

"Basta, bien!? Yo no quiero que digas una mierda para mí en este momento! Y que has hecho más que suficiente! Maldita sea, sólo déjame pensar!"

_Stop it, okay!? I don't want you to say shit to me at the moment! And you've done more than enough! Goddamn it, just let me think!_

Tears ran down his cheeks as he turned away from me, body visibly shaking from anger. I really messed up.

Shrugging, I folded my arms. "How can you _automatically_ assume it's my fault if you don't remember what happened?"

He glared at me, and I swear I saw my life flash. "Are you saying that I _forced_ myself on you...? Are you honestly gonna stand in my face and _say_ that?"

"It could be a possibility-"

"It could _never_ be a possibility! Even if I was drunk, out of my mind, on some kind of deadly crack or fucking _possessed_, I would _never_ force myself on you! Ever! You know that! _You **know** that!_ I wouldn't purposely hurt someone I love! What's sad is I can't say the same about _you_..."

What am I doing? I know it's my fault, so why am I _doing_ this to him? It's hurting him and I need to stop.

"I'm sorry, Roxas. I just didn't think it was fair of you to-"

"You wanna talk about _fair_ now!? I don't think it's _fair_ that my first time with you was when I was drunk off my ass! I don't think it's _fair_ that I can't remember what happened! I don't think it's _fair_ that my own damn girlfriend doesn't love me enough to _wait!_ Nothing _about_ this is fair! Get over it!"

"I'm so sorry, Roxas. I'm sorry. Please, just...just sit down so we can talk."

"No, I need to leave."

"Roxas please-!"

"Don't touch me. _Do **not**_ touch me! It's best you stay far away from me. You knew it was wrong and you still did it...and that's what hurts. We'll talk when you _grow the hell up_." He crossed the room to get to the window and exited. I didn't bother to stop him because I know he's pissed at me. Why shouldn't he be?

I broke his trust and his heart.

XXX

After continuously calling his phone with no answer all weekend, I knew I wouldn't enjoy this Monday. I didn't even expect him to pick me up like he usually does.

I don't think he could find it in himself to even _look_ at me after what I did.

So I got up an hour before my alarm, got dressed and left. Did I go to school? Absolutely not.

I sported my favorite white jeans, red long sleeved shirt, and pulled my hair back into a ponytail. I also wore shades to cover my eyes. The last thing I wanted was for the pedestrians who were already on the street to see me that way.

After three and a half blocks of walking, I came up to the familiar house and knocked on the door. Did he even want to see me after all this time? We weren't exactly on good terms the last time we spoke.

The door opened and I was met with a harsh glare. "Why are _you_ here?" he growled.

"I messed up..." my voice cracked as I spoke.

His face softened as he took my shades off. My eyes were probably all red and puffy from crying. "Nams..." He hugged me and I instantly cried.

"I _messed up_, Vanitas."

"What happened?"

Before I spill my guts to Vanitas, you're probably wondering who Vanitas is, why I'm here, why I'm telling him what happened, and why we weren't on good terms.

Let me start off by saying Vanitas is my cousin and Roxas' old friend. He's only two years older than me. The answer to the last three questions is because he was the first one to find out about me and Roxas' relationship.

Back when I was fifteen, Vanitas walked in on Roxas right as he told me I love you. He was instantly pissed and tried to fight Roxas because of it. Then he gave me an ultimatum, leave Roxas alone or leave him alone.

Of course, I chose Roxas.

_I refuse to be a witness to this illegality. I hope you rot in hell, you goddamn pedophile_, were his parting words.

So why am I here telling him about our fight? Because I miss him and I don't know who else to go to.

"Roxas...Roxas and I...he..." My words wouldn't even come out the way I wanted them to. "We slept together."

"What!? Did the bastard force himself on you, Naminé!?"

"No..." I sniffed.

"Then _why are you crying!?_"

"Because I started it! He was drunk and I took advantage of that! And he's mad because he wanted me to wait. I don't think he wants to see me anymore..."

He pulled me inside and closed the door. We both sat on the couch because I felt like I couldn't stand.

"I'm...not understanding. Why is he mad? Isn't that what he wanted from you in the first place?"

"No! That's what you never understood! Roxas _never_ asked me to sleep with him! Ever! He _genuinely_ loves me! And you only saw him as a pedophile!" I yelled.

"You were fifteen at the time! And he had just turned twenty! Of _course_ I saw him as a pedophile!"

"Well you fail to realize that _love_ doesn't have an _age limit!_ I have fun with Roxas. He's never made me feel uncomfortable a day in his _life_. He never pressured me to do anything I _didn't want to do_. He keeps me happy and I do the same for him. He makes me feel alive and I keep him alive!"

"And what the hell is _that_ supposed to mean!?"

"Roxas has a weak heart! The thought of me leaving him sends him into a panic attack! If he has one that's too bad, his heart could stop altogether! And he's constantly having panic attacks because of people like _you!_"

I placed my head in my hands and sighed. My stomach twisted uncomfortably. I don't know how, but I knew it had something to do with Roxas. I think he's panicking.

"Only his mother and I can calm him down. Axel's tried, but never succeeded. It's the same with Sora."

Vanitas sighed. "He never told me that. I just assumed-"

"Well you assumed wrong! _Roxas loves me_. He's really..._really_ disappointed in me right now. And I am in myself as well. He might not ever trust me again."

Vanitas nodded. "I'm sorry, Naminé. I'm sorry for assuming and I'm sorry that I turned my back on you. But I'm not entirely sorry for the pedophile comment. I reserve the right to my opinion."

He let me finish crying into his shirt. Despite what people say about him, Vanitas is a very loving person when it comes to family.

"I take it that by the way you're dressed that you're not going to school?" he asked softly.

"Hell no. I think I deserve a break for once," I sighed.

I felt him nod. "Okay, okay. Let's say that a certain blonde girl had an amazing cousin with a brand new debit card. Hypothetically speaking, would said girl allow that amazing cousin to take her to the mall to help her feel better?"

"She'd like that. Speaking hypothetically, of course," I smirked.

"Interesting response. Well, come on. Let's take a drive in my car to somewhere that probably doesn't involve a mall!" he smiled.

XXX

We reconnected- _at the mall_ -and told stories of things that have happened to us over the time we were apart. I let him in on some of the things Roxas and I did, my mother and her unfairness, Larxene and her nice streak (she'll kill me), my friends at school, and school itself.

He told me that he snagged a job as Roxas' grandfather's secretary at Demai co. and I caught him on an off day. No wonder his debit card holds so much. Or debit cards, I should say.

We've been here for two hours and he's maxed out five of them.

"Hey Nami, give me my other card right quick."

Six...

I just remembered that Roxas chooses to stay unknown and rarely ever claims the Demai name in public. Says he doesn't like the attention. He goes under a fake name like Evans or Williams. Chavis is his favorite, since it's my last name.

But wait...if the founder of the company is Roxas' grandfather, with Vanitas being his secretary, he must be really high up in the corporation. How in the hell did he manage to get a job like that!?

How are Dad and Roxas' dad friends...? I really need to pay more attention to him.

All of my thoughts immediately shut down when I saw familiar blonde and red hair walking side by side. Vanitas must have seen what I saw because he quickly turned me around and pulled me away. "They didn't see us, so we didn't see them That's how it works."

Vanitas' logic is so hard to understand, but I love it. I missed him like crazy.

"Sure, sure. But we're gonna have to talk eventually," I sighed.

"Eventually, yeah. But not right now. I won't let you-"

I hugged him without warning, not wanting to think about our earlier fight. Roxas means so much to me and I ruined...us.

He may never look at me the same again.

"Naminé, you'll get him back. I know...I know you feel for him. If he's this upset about it, it means he cares about your relationship. If he truly does love you, he'll come back to you."

I cried once again, holding on to Vanitas for dear life. He stood there and hugged me like a big brother would. "I didn't _mean_ it," I sobbed.

"He'll understand that. He will. Don't cry, Nami, please."

How can I not? Roxas might hate me.

**XXX**

**That argument though. I really, really hate to do that to them. But hey, what did you expect? It was important to him and his feelings are hurt. And yes, Vanitas is in this story too! I like Vanitas, so he's pretty much gonna be in every story I write.**

**Roxas will show up in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**08**

As we were leaving the mall, I felt a hand grab my wrist. When I looked back, I had to stop myself from crying. It wasn't who I wanted it to be, but that hurt more.

Then again, I'm kind of glad he doesn't want to see me right now. He needs his space, I guess.

"What, Axel?" I sighed.

"Um, okay, _first_, you need to chill the fuck out with all that attitude, bitch. Second, just listen for _ten_ seconds."

"...I'm listening." Axel smirked and stepped to the side to reveal Roxas.

Bastard...

Before I could open my mouth, he cut me off. "You said you'd listen! You didn't specify whether it was to me or to Axel!" he rushed.

I huffed, folding my arms. He stepped forward and gently unfolded them so he could hold my hands. "I'm sorry. Yes, I was pissed. And yes, I am _still_ pissed at you. You had _no_ right to do that and it hurt."

I looked down at my shoes, tears threatening to fall again.

"_But_...that doesn't give me the right to leave and ignore you like that. I'm just...I didn't believe you'd do that to me."

"I didn't mean to. And I'd take it back if I could, I _swear_. Roxas, I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you." He wrapped his arms around me, making me forget all about my lonely weekend as I melted in his hold. This is where I belong. And it feels good to be back home.

I cried, just like I knew I would.

"I _really_ do love you, which is why I'm still angry. It doesn't mean I love you any less, I promise. I forgive you."

"Thank you. I am so sorry."

How he's able to forgive me for that makes me feel even worse about myself. It's gonna take a while for me to gain his complete trust back, but it's worth it. As long as I'm with him, it'll be okay.

"Sorry to interrupt your um...moment, but why ain't she at _school?_" Axel asked.

Bastard!

"Yeah, isn't it Monday?" Roxas asked.

"Um...I forgot?" I tried.

I pulled away to see Roxas' eyes locked with Vanitas'. This isn't good. "I don't know what exactly got you to talk to Naminé again, but if it's gonna interfere with our relationship in any way, _you can leave_. I'm not giving her up for anything in the world. I _love_ her."

Vanitas walked closer and I stepped out of the way. "Honestly, after seeing _that_, I don't doubt you for a second."

Roxas' eyebrows shot up in shock and confusion. After a brief silence, he smiled. "So do I finally have my friend back?"

"Are you kidding me? Hell no."

Roxas put his hand to his ear with a smirk, as if expecting something else. "Well...I'm waiting."

Vanitas laughed. "Damn, ever heard of a dramatic pause? Ruining shit. You have your _bro_ back, man."

XXX

Somehow, we wound up in some kind of confession ring back at Vanitas' place. What do I mean by that?

"And that embarrassed you?" Axel laughed.

"Yes! It was my first time talking to this guy and he was so straight forward. Would you ask to see a girl's panties on the first-? Nevermind. I'm talking to the _king_ of panty raids here."

Axel held a fist up in the air. "The one and only! But let me get this straight, forwardness is a turn off for you?"

"Why are we discussing this?" Roxas asked.

"I wanna know what I did wrong with he- I wanna know!" he quickly covered.

"Nice..." Roxas glared.

"I guess you could say forwardness in that situation. But a major one is when a guy automatically assumes I want him," I shrugged.

"So _arrogance?_"

"Exactly!"

"So how in the hell are you with Roxas?" Vanitas and Axel spoke in unison.

"Because he's not assuming. It's a fact."

"Ha! Suck on _that_ bitches!"

"While we're on the subject, Axel, do you even_ have_ a turn off? A girl can blink and give you a boner," Roxas laughed.

"While that is most likely _true_, I _do_ have a turn off. As crazy as it sounds, if a girl stares at my lips while I'm talking to her, it'll piss me off. Or if she kisses me in the middle of the sentence. Like, if I _wanted_ to kiss you, I would _not_ be talking!"

"Maybe they do that to shut you up," Roxas mumbled.

"Okay, smart ass, what's a turn off for y-"

"Glitter. I hate, _hate_, _**hate**_ glitter! There's absolutely no point to the shit!"

"Mine is when a girl holds my face when I kiss her. I'm not the girl in this relationship, so don't do that to me!" Vanitas yelled.

"Oh my God, _yes!_" Roxas and Axel agreed.

"Okay, from a girl's point of view, it means she doesn't wanna let go of you. Relationship wise," I spoke.

"But that's stupid!" the three of them yelled.

"Oh, okay. I see you like to show out in front of your friends. But when we get home, he'll be like 'Oh no baby, I don't mind! You can touch my face, I wasn't serious!'"

"Ho shit! Roxy's whipped!" Axel laughed.

Roxas glared at him, immediately shutting him up

XXX

I went back home after school ended, only to let Ro in through the window again. I let him hold me as we laid on my bed. I'd get in trouble if Daddy found out but...eh.

Don't worry, I actually _didn't_ get in trouble for skipping school because Vanitas told Mom he called and asked for my help early this morning. I swear, she loves Vanitas to death.

So I only got chewed out for an hour this time, as opposed to five.

"You felt my panic attack earlier, didn't you?"Roxas asked.

I nodded. I knew it, though I don't know _how_ I knew. It was around five in the morning when I made the comment to Vanitas. He did have a panic attack and I felt it in my stomach.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"It was the strangest thing, really. Axel tried to calm me down, but he couldn't. Then, I could've sworn I felt you rubbing circles in my back like you do and I just...calmed down. It's like I could feel you right there next to me."

"I really wanted to help. I don't want you to die, Roxas."

He smiled, kissing my temple. "You know, I've heard that when a person can feel the emotions and presence of another, it means that they'll always be together."

"You get that from the Internet?" I asked.

"Tch, no. I actually got it from a _book_ this time!" he defended.

"Nerd."

"Geek."

"Fat ass."

"I-! Ooh, you gave me a new one. But I'll spare you..."

"Spare me? _Please_. Give it your best shot and I promise I'll still win."

"...Sex addict."

"Sex fiend."

"Nympho."

"_Fuck around_."

"...Damn it. What the hell is a fuck around!?" he laughed.

"Google it." I kissed his neck and he inhaled sharply. "Double win! I just accidentally proved my point!" I laughed.

"Oh shut up! It's a normal guy reaction! And it's worse because we already had sex. It's just gonna make me want you more. Anything you do is gonna turn me on."

"So if I just stay still-"

"That's not what I meant...but right now it is," he laughed nervously. "It kind of shot through the roof when you kissed me.

"You like my kisses."

"No, I _love_ your kisses. And apparently genie does too," he smirked as he kissed me. "I'm not supposed to be doing this. I'm still mad at you."

"I understand. You have every right to be."

He sighed, intertwining our fingers. "Oh well. After another hour or two, let me take you out. Anywhere you wanna go."

"Why not now?"

"Because it's visible," he deadpanned.

I laughed as his face turned red. "It's really embarras- Don't look at it!" He rolled on his stomach and whine into the pillow. "You're such a perv!"

"I'm so glad you know."

"...I expected as much."

**XXX**

**The end!**

**Great story right!? And it's only eight chapters long! I did good, I think. I'm now looking for new ideas for a new story. I have a few, but...eh.**

**See you in my next story!**

**I'm lying my ass off. Why the hell would I end it here!? I would be a terrible person XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**09**

Roxas took me out, just like he said he would. We went to the movies. Odd thing is, the theatre we went to was completely empty, even though it was five minutes into the movie already.

I didn't even pay attention to whatever was playing, honestly.

I sat sideways in Roxas' lap. I feel like his muscles are hugging me too. Don't...judge me for that. You don't understand.

This is just too much. He makes me melt every single time we're near each other. I can't...say..._words_ to even describe it!

He turned his head and pressed his lips to mine. I wasn't surprised at all when the kiss deepened, but something felt different. His movements were slower than usual, more sensual. "Stand up," he whispered. I only stood up for three seconds before he pulled me back down into his lap, making me straddle him.

"This is just payback for what you did when I was drunk," he whispered. He pulled away and latched onto my neck. I gasped, digging my nails into his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I struggled to speak.

"That's a stupid question. _What_ am I doing, Naminé?"

I thought sure my lip was gonna bleed from how hard I was biting it. He's doing this on purpose. Now, more than ever, I regretted my decision to sleep with him.

"I figured there's no point anymore. What's done is done, so why not do it again?"

...Damn him and his logical sounding words!

"I'm not quite sure we should do this..."

"Why not?"

"Well for one, we're in a public place! And two, were you_ not_ the one who flipped a shit on me for convincing you sleep with me while wasted?"

"You forgive me, right?"

"I do, but-"

"And I've forgiven you, so it's forgotten. Like I said, we've already done it, so what's the harm in doing it again? The only difference is that I'm sober right now. _I'm_ asking _you_."

He pulled my face down to kiss me again. If he doesn't stop, I'm gonna give in. Then again, I don't exactly want him to stop. Why would I? This is technically what I wanted in the first place.

"Can I?" he asked, fingers tracing patterns in my lower back. I couldn't help but to shudder under his touch.

So- like the immature little kid that I really am -I nodded. He let out an extremely sexy growl. Knowing we could be caught at any moment kinda gave me a rush of adrenaline. It felt amazing.

Yet, after everything we've gone through, I've learned nothing at all.

"HOLY SHIT!"

I shot up and fell over the row of seats in front of us. Roxas stumbled over his own seat and fell behind it. I could tell from the power in the voice that it was the last person I wanted to find out about this.

Hayner.

"Naminé, _get up!_" Terrified, I slowly stood up and was instantly met with his glare.

"Hi!" I tried to smile.

"Don't even. I knew he was a Demai, but Sora's older brother!? Don't you know he's twenty-one!?"

"Twenty-two in the summer," Roxas called.

"Roxas! _You_ are not helping!"

"I'm sorry, baby."

"Don't call her that! Don't _ever_ call her that! You're a sick son of a bitch, you know that!?" Hayner growled.

"Stop it! He can call me whatever he _wants!_ You're in _no_ position to be giving _my_ boyfriend demands!" I carefully switched back to my original row.

Hayner laughed. "Oh _I_ get it. Since the Demai family is loaded and all, _you're_ being a little gold dig-" I slapped him before he could even finish his sentence. How dare he doubt my feelings when he knows absolutely nothing about the situation!?

What I feel for Roxas is _real_. I've never felt so strongly about anyone or anything in my _life_. If Roxas and I aren't together, I don't know where or who I am until I see him again! He's my world. My _everything!_ He makes my heart beat _that_ much faster. My stomach does flips whenever he so much as brushes my arm.

So how _dare_ he stand in my face and call me a gold digger!? I would _never!_

"You better watch your fucking mouth, Hayner! I don't_ care_ how old he is! He's the most important person in my life right now. I'd rather be with him and _only_ him than to be surrounded by my friends. Or so-called, I should say. He understands me and connects with me like _you guys_ never could!"

"Even if that's true, how can you be sure he feels the same!?" Hayner yelled.

"Because he's _my_ Roxas! I can feel it whenever he looks at me. He's the only person that can look me in my eye when he speaks to me. It's not because he buys shit for me or anything else like that! We have _fun_ together, we have conversations that your simple mind would never be able to comprehend. I don't doubt his love for me for a second."

"Do you hear how you sound? Can you be _sure_, is what I'm asking you What if it's just about sex? That's _always_ the case and I don't want to see that happen to you! I could-!" He stopped, turning away from me.

"You could _what!?_" I snapped.

"You never seem to get it, do you? I could be so much better for you! But no, you pick this dumbass that's only after what's under your skirt!"

"ENOUGH!" I flinched as Roxas stood up and approached Hayner. "I won't sit here and let you say another ounce of bullshit in front of me. I love her. With _all_ my heart. This ain't some fucking teenage drama story. And this sure as hell _ain't_ a hit and run. I will _NEVER_ leave her! Any I'll be _damned_ if I let anyone try to take her from me..."

"Did it ever occur to you that she's a _minor!?_"

"DON'T YOU THINK I _KNOW_ THAT!? I DON'T _CARE!_ LIKE I SAID, _NO ONE_ WILL TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"

"You keep thinking that, okay? That won't stop me from trying," Hayner smirked.

"You better get the fuck out my face before I break yours..." Roxas glared, standing right in front of Hayner.

Their eyes locked and they glared at each other for a long time. Hayner's eyes narrowed, as did Roxas'. If Hayner doesn't leave, Roxas will kill him.

"Hayner, please just leave. I don't want him to hurt you."

"Impossible."

"Let's recount those odds!" Roxas drew back to punch him but I jumped in the way and held onto him.

"Roxas, don't hit him! Please, just stop! Let's go!"

"Let go of me, Naminé."

"Let's go **_home!_**"

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "Please...Roxas. He's not worth it. Leave him," I whispered.

"He leaves first," Roxas spat.

"I'll leave, but you'll regret not choosing me in the long run. I guarantee it," he snarled.

"One more word and I swear I will go to jail for assault of a minor," Roxas stated calmly.

I could hear Hayner's footsteps recede, but I refused to let Roxas go. "You are mine, you hear me? No one is gonna come between us."

"Of course, Roxas. This is where I belong, isn't it?"

Seconds later, he dropped to his knees. I knew when my stomach pulled that he was having a panic attack. I instantly dropped down and held onto him. "Calm down, Roxas. I'm not going anywhere. Ever. I'm right here in your arms and that's where I'm gonna stay."

"I-I'm really sorry, Naminé. I should have never asked that of you but I...I just couldn't help myself. God, I'm so _stupid!_"

"You're not stupid. It was a moment of weakness for the both of us. If I never did that to you on my birthday, you wouldn't feel compelled to do it now."

"But I'm not drunk! I _know_ better! I have _no excuse_! And I got so pissed at you for doing it to me, yet you forgave me instantly! I-I'm a hypocrite! I-"

"You're not a hypocrite, Roxas. It's all forgotten. I love you."

"I love you too. I love you so much. Please forgive me. I...I'm so sorry..."

His entire body shook as he held onto the back of my shirt for dear life. "Please don't let go." I rested my head on his shoulder and fought back tears as he cried.

Hayner knows. Hayner could also tell. How can we trust him with this information?

We can't. That's why he's freaking out like this...

**XXX**

**Hayner's going to be a recurring problem. You can guess why, though.**

**Why does Roxas cry? Panic attacks are worse than they seem. Speaking from experience, it practically comes out of nowhere. It feels twice as bad as your worst nightmare and you don't understand why or where it came from.**

**It sucks, but it's real.**

**Why is Hayner the antagonist here? I don't actually...know. Out of all the guys to pick from, I choose Hayner? Eh...**

**Why are we all ignoring the fact that Axel is now allowed to be alone with Naminé after the near-rape incident? Believe me, Axel knows better. He doesn't want to die. Plus, he has Larxene now.**

**And to Anna: She really, REALLY doesn't pay much attention to her parents. At all.**

**I think I've answered all of my questions. Have any more? Bring it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**10**

A whole two months later, Roxas and I were still together and still going strong. I mean, why wouldn't we be? We're far from perfect, but perfect for each other.

When I checked my phone one morning, I had a voicemail from Roxas. He called at 3:32, which was odd for him. I put my headphones in and listened to it.

"Hey baby," he spoke in a rough, yet somewhat soft voice. He probably called as soon as he opened his eyes. "I'm not gonna be able to bring you to school today...I hope you don't mind Axel dropping you off. I have to be at work in about an hour for...mm, _something_."

There was a long pause, leading me to believe that he fell asleep during the message. Then, he started to talk again.

"I'm not asleep, I promise. I want you to have a good day. Can you do that for me? I don't wanna see a frown when I pick you up later." He gave a tired laugh. "You're absolutely _beautiful_ when you smile."

I laughed, looking up at the ceiling with a goofy grin. He's freaking amazing.

"I don't wanna go to work, babe...too tired. Need to hear your voice to motivate myself."

There was another long pause. "Promise you'll kiss me later? I miss you...lots." I laughed again, face hurting from smiling way too much. It's probably just me stuck in the "honeymoon phase" but I can't get enough of him.

"Que tengas un buena día, mi amor...te amo."

_Have a good day, my love. I love you._

I sighed as the message ended. I sent him a quick message and was instantly ready for my day.

XXX

I sat in the park with my friends out of pure boredom after school. I placed my earbuds in my ear to keep from hearing Hayner speak. It's not that I was still mad at him, I just didn't wanna hear him.

Okay, maybe I'm a _little_ mad at him.

I shoved a blowpop in my mouth and started to draw in my sketchbook. I don't exactly know what it is, but I'll find out once my mind stops wandering. Man, I feel like I have mental ADD when Roxas isn't around or something.

Then, he called, pausing my music. I frowned and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey baby! I'm on my way to come get you right now."

"Mkay. Thanks babe."

"So how was your day?"

"Eh, I'm alive. That counts, right?"

"That's not what I _asked_ you. How was your day?" he laughed.

"It was okay for the most part, I guess. Apparently, I'm passing Calculus. I _suck_ at math!" I smiled.

"Lord knows you do," he chuckled. "But at least you're passing the course. I'm proud of you."

"You ought to be. That's major improvement from last year."

"Definitely. I swear if I hear _what's a cosine_ from you again, I'll shoot myself."

"Speaking of which, how was _your_ day?"

"OH MY GOD, I'M GONNA SNIPE MY DAD IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FOREHEAD!"

"What'd he do now?" I laughed.

"He sent me halfway across town to the secondary building for copies of the sketch for the new hoodies- you know, the one you drew when you were messing around -and, of course, I _went!_ They didn't have it, so he told me to go look at the fucking warehouse! Which is stupid because they would _**never be there!**_ And what do I see when I get there!? _**Nothing!**_ So I had to go back to the office- aw, I just passed your school -and tell him I didn't see them, to which he replies _'oh, I have the copies on Sora's laptop. I needed you to get it from him'_. That would've saved me a lot of time and effort! I wasted five hours looking for some damn copies that SORA HAD!"

"Why does Sora have copies of my sketches? Hey, _why_ do you have copies of my sketches!?" I asked him.

"Dad told me to hold them and not to give them to him because...it would piss him off."

"He did what!?" The next thing I know, he's swearing in Spanish.

"Hey, hey, _calm down_. Hopefully tomorrow will be better. At least you know where they are now. And your day was good overall, right?"

"Yeah...I _guess_."

"Good. And your day can only get better from here."

"Well, I'll see you in a little bit, so my day is already gonna get better! Love you."

"_Who_ loves me?" I teased.

"_I_ love you, damn it."

"I love you too," I laughed.

When I hung up, my music resumed. Thoughts of Roxas- despite the meaning of the song -flooded my mind and made me smile.

_Everybody's like he's no item_

_Please don't like him_

_He don't wife 'em_

_He one nights 'em_

_I never listened, no_

_I should've figured though_

_All that shit you was spittin', so unoriginal_

_But it was you, so I was with it_

_Then to tell you the truth, I wish we never did it_

_Cause I usually do stick to the business_

_But you came out the blue, and then you flipped it_

_Goddamn, baby, my mind's blown_

_Be forgettin' you love in a different time zone_

_Think I know what this is, it's just the time's wrong_

_Yeah, I know what you did, but baby I'm grown_

_Now my love is patient and kind and shit_

_This is real, we can build through different types of shit_

_If you was really the realest, wouldn't be fighting it_

_I think your pride is just_

_In the way_

_Funny how everything changed_

_Once you got all that you wanted_

_Nothing was ever the same_

I felt my earbud being taken out of my ear. "Dude, what are you _listening_ to?" Riku asked.

My face went red. "The Worst by Jhené Aiko. Was I singing out loud again?"

"Uh, duh. This isn't your type of music, Nam. Just from the lyrics, I can tell. It sounds stupid," Kairi spoke.

Not my type of music? I mean I've only had a change in music since _two years ago!_

"It's not _stupid_. She's upset that he did a hit and run," I shrugged.

"I understand that," Riku shrugged and nodded.

"...That's stupid," Olette said.

"Well I'm not asking you to listen to it! Damn!"

Hayner scoffed. "Look, I just think-"

"Aha, yeah, no. I don't really care what _you_ think. Shut the fuck up." I returned to my music and sketchpad. The last person I want to hear from today is Hayner. He's been flirting with me all day and I wanna punch him in the face. How _dare_ he flirt with me after what he said that day!?

Someone sat in front of me, but I didn't look up. I already knew it was Roxas. I discreetly paused my music because I knew he would talk to me until my music changed to the next song.

"Okay, since you can't hear me, you remember that bear you 'lost' before? Well, it looked like a clown, so Axel and I burned it. I'm sorry. You know how I feel about clowns and you were doing that shit on purpose."

_He_ did that to Sir Snow!? He was my favorite!

"Oh, I'm not the one that ate your cheesecake. I'm not allowed to say who it was. Hey, that drawing looks amazing. Um, you really shouldn't wear all black around me because you...you excite my John. Then again, you do that with all _white_ too. I keep saying I will but I will never watch Insidious with you. _Ever_. Fuck that. _I_ accidentally wasted beer on your work for Friday. I'm sorry about that too. I'm a _little mad_ because you deleted all my sex songs out of my phone but you have a whole playlist dedicated to it! But I'm the gross one!? And I know you threw away that outfit I bought you, even though you looked amazing in it!"

"It made me look like a slut."

"No it did-! Wait, how...much of that...did you hear?" he asked.

"All of it, _bear burner!_"

He looked away. "It wasn't my idea and you _know_ clowns freak me out..." he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and he stood up. "And I didn't throw it away. I gave it to Xene."

"You still didn't keep it."

"You didn't keep that bracelet I got you, though."

"I-! I did!"

"You sold it online for fifty cents..."

"I'm sorry but it was _really_ ugly," he pouted.

"I know!" I smiled.

"Then why-? I find myself not liking you right now."

"But I like me. That's all that matters."

He started clapping. "How long have I been trying to tell you that!? Geez!"

I laughed as he helped me stand. He had on his maroon beanie with the silver paw print in the front that made his hair hang over his black shades, a shiny silver sleeveless shirt, and maroon pants that bunched at the ankles of his black hightops.

He took the blowpop out of my mouth and stuck it in his own. "Ooh, I love watermelon!"

So do I! Bastard!

"Um...Nami? Who's this?" I heard Olette ask. Before I could open my mouth, Roxas spoke for me.

"Su papá," he grinned. _Her daddy_.

"Oh, _no_ sir. You _thought_ I was gonna call you that," I spat.

"I'm sorry...but did I tell you to speak? No, now go make me a sandwich," he pointed in some random direction. I kicked him in his shin and he fell. "I most likely deserved that."

"You did."

"Could you, like, drag me to the car?" he asked.

"No! Get up!"

"Hello! I still didn't get an answer!"

I faked a smile. "He's my idiot friend from out of town. I'm gonna leave now."

"I'm friend-zoned now!?" Roxas yelled. I had no idea what he was doing, but I knew he was gonna embarrass me.

"Don't do this..." I warned.

"And why not?"

"You're gonna embarrass me," I hissed.

"Oh, it's always about you, isn't it!? What, you get tired of me and then you start calling me your friend without warning!? What did I do!?"

"Oh my God, shut up. _Please, please, please_ shut up."

"No, I'm not gonna shut up! You hate me and I wanna know why! I di-" He snickered, covering his mouth. "Damn it, I can't be serious right now! It didn't work."

I rolled my eyes and gathered my things. "I'll see you guys later," I forced a smile through my irritation. They all said goodbye and I left Roxas standing there.

"Hey, babe, are you mad? Né!? Naminé! Come back here! Te quiero!" _I love you_

"_Bite me!_" I growled.

"Don't get mad when I do it later, now!"

I got to the car and pulled on the door, but it was locked. I looked behind me to see Roxas a few steps behind me, shaking his keys. "Locked it, sweetums."

"Shut up."

"Ooh, you _killing me_ with all this hostility," he scoffed, unlocking the car.

I rolled my eyes, getting in the car. He went way too far. Doesn't he understand that my friends are idiots? They'll eventually try to find out exactly who he is and snitch. If he was going to get out the car, why couldn't he just pretend to be my friend?

"Nami, come on. Don't be that way. You're just so cute when you're embarrassed. You still love me?"

"A little."

"A lot?"

"A _little!_" I mumbled.

"...A lot?" I forced back a smile as he nodded for me. He chuckled and kissed my temple. "Lo siento, mi amor."

I let him trail his kisses down to my neck until a smile broke my scowl completely. It wasn't sexual, like most people might think. It was honestly just an intimate gesture. Though I'm thoroughly convinced that he has some kind of weird fetish involving my neck and his...face. "I love you, Roxas," I laughed.

"I know you do. I love you too." Proving my earlier thought, he pulled his lips away and just rested his face there, nose against my pulse. "I'm really sorry, baby. I won't do it again if it upsets you this much."

"It means so much when you apologize. Let's go home."

He sighed through his nose. "Home is where the heart is, but you're already right here. So I'll go to the second best place."

I giggled, pushing him away from me. "Just drive."

"Fine, fine." His right hand found mine and intertwined our fingers as he pulled off.

**XXX**

**Chapter 11 and 12 will kind of be fillers, but hopefully they're entertaining!**

**To De4thL0rd: I don't think you wanna _know_ what he did with her panties. He was by himself when it happened, if that helps!**


	11. Chapter 11

**11**

"Sup redhead."

"Sup Blondie."

Believe it or not, that was our most normal greeting ever. Axel and I can't say a simple _hey_ to each other without wanting to sling the other into the nearest brick wall repeatedly. So we greet each other like that.

"You guys are so _weird_," Roxas laughed.

Axel stood from the couch and stretched, a few bones in his back cracked as he did so. I cringed with each annoyingly loud pop. "Man, I'm getting old. I'm gonna go bring Larxene to the movies because I'm bored. Be back tomorrow."

"It's gonna take you a whole day to go to the movies?" Roxas asked.

"Nope. I'm gonna go to the movies, go to her place, eat a little...and then I'm gonna fix me some food," he winked.

_Gross_, Axel...

"Have...fun then," Roxas said, looking quite disgusted.

After Axel left, he and I went upstairs. "Damn, it's hot as hell in here," Roxas groaned. I quickly turned on the air. If it's hot, Roxas starts to whine. I'm in no mood to put up with it.

Roxas closed the blinds and pulled the curtains, leaving the room dark. For some reason, his house gets cold faster when the lights are off.

"So what are we doing?" I asked.

"I have absolutely _no_ idea. I just wanna be in the dark right now."

"Vampire," I laughed.

"Damn, I'd be a sexy vampire."

"...Riiiiight. You're still just regular old Roxas to me."

I could feel his glare even in the dark. "You don't think so? Well, I guess it's _about__ that time_..."

"About _What_ ti-? _Ow!_ Did...Did you just _bite_ me!?"

"No. That sexy ass vampire did. I'm just _regular old Roxas_."

"Roxas- Ow! Quit it!"

"_I do **no'zing!**_" he yelled in a purposely bad German accent."

"If you bite me again, I'll fucking bite you back," I growled.

"Ooh, that sounds _promising..._" His teeth sank into my skin again.

"Okay, _you_ asked for it!" I rolled on top of him and bit his shoulder. He...bit my forehead.

"So that's how you want it?" I challenged him.

"Yes, _that's_ how I want it."

I leaned down and bit the first thing I could, which was his nose. "Hey! That one actually _hurt_..."

"Really? I'm sorry. It's not like you've been biting me like you were starving," I said sarcastically. "Are we having another biting contest?"

"I could get with that," he laughed. I rolled my eyes and bit his cheek. "I feel like I'm losing and that just _won't do_." He rolled us over, biting my neck in several places.

"Unfair advantage! You can pin me because you're stronger than me!" I yelled.

"Who cares!? You bit my face! My _money maker!_"

"You must not make a lot of money then..."

"I know you _didn't_..."

I laughed and bit his bottom lip. It's the only thing I could reach from down here without him freaking out.

"Mmm..."

"Did...did you just _moan?_" I laughed.

"No! I...I said _ow._"

"That sound seriously lacked in O's and W's."

"I should get you a hearing aid then. You're hearing things." he laughed. I bit his lip again and got the exact same reaction as the last time I did it.

"Now that was _definitely_ a moan."

"It was a _suprised grunt_. I did _not_ moan." I bit the side of his neck and got a louder response. If _that_ wasn't a moan, then I'm lost as to what one really sounds like.

"So what the hell was _that?_" I smirked.

"Uh...Mufasa..."

I couldn't help but to laugh. "It was! _S__wearsies!_" he whined.

"The fact that you just said "swearsies" kills me..."

"Oh, shut up."

Taking advantage of his embarrassment, I flipped us back over. "Question..." he started. "Is it weird if I just wanna...you know...rub my lips all over your face?"

"_Yes!_ What the hell is _wrong_ with you!?" I laughed.

"I'm sorry! I just _want _to! Um..._can I?_"

"_No!_"

He laughed, making me want to believe he was kidding. What scared me was that he was dead serious. "I know it's weird, but let me do it! _Please?_"

"Are you out of your _mind_, man!?" I laughed. He placed his hands on my lower back, causing me to shiver slightly.

"Ooh, a shudder? Is someone _excited_? You _like_ this?" he teased.

"No..."

"Liar, liar, plans for hire!"

"Look bitch, this is your _last_ time quoting my husband."

He gasped _so _damn dramatically. "Patrick's your husband? How dare you! What am _I_ to you!?" he whined.

"_Dessert._"

"Ooh, nevermind! I am _just_ fine with that! I always knew you wanted some _ice cream_."

"What is wrong with you today?" I giggled.

"Eh, I'm a bit high. Just a little bit though!"

"I'm leaving you..."

"_**Nooo!**_" He rolled us over, laid _all_ of his weight on me and started to fake cry. "I'll just miss you so _**muuuuch!**_ Don't leave me! Baby come back!"

"Oh God..."

"You can blame it all on me! I was wrong and I just can't live without _yoooou!"_"

"Roxas, _no_..."

"All _**day long-!**_"

"Shut up!" I laughed.

"Okay. What do you want me to sing, then?" he asked.

"Nothi-"

"I'm so addicted to all the things you do _when you're going **down on me**_ in between the sheets. All the sounds you make, with every breath you take. It's unlike anything, when you're loving _meee!_"

"Just...no..."

"...Ass, ass, ass, ass, ass-"

"Don't you _dare._"

"There's something abooout cha **baby** that makes me want to give it to _yooou!_ I swear there's-"

"Skip..."

"**_Oh lover-!_**"

"Hell no!"

"She wraps those hands around that pole! And she licks those lips and off we go! She takes it off nice and slow cause that's PORNSTAR DANCING!"

"Nein!"

"There's so much shit I wanna do _to you_-"

"No!"

"The sheets, the pillows, the dresser, the covers, the mattress. That passion making love, girl you scratching me _uuup!_ But it's cool. Cause I love when we're touching, _I love when we're kissing_. Sexing you be scratching me uuuup!"

"Roxas..."

"...You _did_ scratch me. No, no wait, I got it! Been around the world, don't speak the language! But cha booty don't need explaining! All I really need to understand is when you _talk dirty to me_."

"I'm _so_ done with you right now..."

"_**You know what to do**_ with that big fat butt..._wiggle, wiggle, wiggle._"

"Ro, stop..."

"My girlfriend's a _dick_ magnet!"

"Leaving..."

"Don't leave me!"

"I couldn't even if I wanted to because you're _ on top of me_ lard ass!"

"...Do you like the way I flick my tongue or nah?"

"Will you please-!?"

"You can ride my face until you-"

"Finish that sentence and I will punch you in the damn face..."

"Drip and _cum!_"

"**_GET OFF OF ME WITH THAT!_**"

"Can you-"

"Sing one more song and I'll _kill_ you..." I spat.

"Then I'll go back to biting you..." He bit my ear, but didn't let go like he usually would.

"No, please! Get off! You're heavy and it's hot in here!" I whined pitifully.

"Why?"

"Because I said no and if you continue, it's ear rape!"

"Then prepare to be ear raped..."

"Why are you so..._this!?_"

"Just cause," he smiled.

"Roxas, you fatass, I'ma die under you!" He quickly rolled over, but realized a little too late that we were on the very _edge_ of the bed. The two of us went crashing to the floor. Our heads smashed together with a loud crack, making the two of us groan.

"I'm so sorry," I sighed, rubbing my forehead.

"I'm fine. I got headbutted a lot in football. Are _you_ okay, though?"

"I think so."

He repeatedly kissed my forehead, mumbling something in Spanish. I smiled, already feeling much better. "Stop, Roxas. I'm fine."

"I know. I just feel bad. That and I don't wanna let you go just yet."

I laughed and shook my head as he continued to kiss it. Sometimes this guy is just way too good to be true, no matter _how_ childish he is.

**XXX**

**In order, I think the songs Roxas sang are:**

**Baby Come Back- Player**

**Addicted- Saving Abel**

**Ass (Dance)- Big Sean**

**In The Closet- Michael Jackson**

**Motivation- Kelly Rowland**

**Pornstar Dancing- My Darkest Days**

**Slow- Jamie Foxx**

**Scratching Me Up Trey Songs**

**Talk Dirty/Wiggle- Jason Derulo**

**Bad Girlfriend- Theory Of A Deadman**

**Or Nah Remix- The Weekend, Wiz Khalifa, Ty Dolla Sign**

**I don't know why I wrote this the way I did, but it just came out thi****s way. I couldn't change it.**


	12. Chapter 12

**12**

"Hey, are you okay? You ran out so fast that we didn't get to meet you boyfriend-friend," Olette joked through the phone. I had to listen to her on speakerphone because Roxas was still on top of me. And it was _ex__tremely_ hard to talk to her.

_Why_, you might ask?

"I didn't run out. I just needed to go because we needed to-"

"Yes! **_Oh my God!_**"

"Will you _shut **up!?**_"

_That's_ why...

He laughed into my shirt to muffle it. "Nami, if you're um..._busy_...I can call back later."

"No, Olette! I'm not even-!" He started to moan really loudly into the phone. I freaking hate him _so_ much right now. "Shut the fuck up, dude!"

He completely ignored me. "Oh _Jesus! More!_"

"I don't really wanna hear what goes on in your personal time! I'll call back later!"

"No, no, wait! **_Olette!_**" Roxas laughed as she quickly hung up. "You're a real douche, you know that?"

"_Thank_ you, Honey Bunches! That means a loooot! I actually do that when Axel's on the phone with his boss. He's _convinced_ that Axel's gay!"

It's actually funny when it's being done to other people. Especially Axel. "You are a terrible person."

"Yeah, but he got me back. He kept screaming _pass the blunt already_ when I was on the phone with my Mom," he sighed.

"Remind me to buy Axel whatever he wants for the next week!" I laughed.

"Ha...I find that _so_ fucking hilarious..." he said in a monotone voice.

"Right? I'm dying here!" I laughed, pretending not to notice his sarcasm. He rolled off of me without saying a word. "Hey, I was joking."

He remained silent.

"...Roxas?"

No reply.

I propped myself up on my right elbow, placing my left hand on his chest. "Roxas, it was a jo- Ahh!"

I felt him bite me again. Soon after, he laughed.

"Now _that's_ funny!" he cackled. I narrowed my eyes and kissed the corner of his mouth. His laughter instantly stopped.

"Still funny?" I asked, taking his bottom lip into my mouth. He let out a groan when I pulled away. "Does that _bother_ you?" I smirked.

The next thing I knew, he was pulling me into his lap and kissing me. I deepened the kiss as he grabbed my waist. His kisses are like my own little slice of heaven. I can never get enough.

He rolled us over again, but I didn't mind. I just wanted to keep kissing him. Out of the few guys I've dated, he has to be the best kisser.

He rolled his hips into mine, causing me to gasp. "Haha, _got_ it," he chuckled.

"And just what were you trying to find?" I asked. He did it again and I fought back a moan. Somehow, though I wish it wasn't, it was _still_ audible.

"_That_ specific sound. It's like music to me. Does it _bother_ you?" he purred.

Son of every _bitch_...

This went on for several more minutes, my uncontrollable moans filling the room as he rolled his hips into mine repeatedly. I tried to stop what was happening, but it was impossible. Not when it's _him_ and he's doing these things to my body that even _I _don't quite understand yet. It was so weird, so...different. It's like sex without the actual sex.

I thought sure I cut the air on...why is it so hot in here?

"Ro-Roxas, I feel like I'll-"

"That's the _idea_..." he purred softly.

I can't tell if he's doing this on purpose or not. It doesn't really seem like it. It's almost as if he can't stop himself. I know because I can't either.

Then, everything seemed to come undone. I felt like my entire body had just exploded out of nowhere. Heat washed over my entire body from head to toe, then back up again. It felt so painfully amazing that all my coherent thoughts were thrown out the window. The low hum of the air conditioner faded momentarily as Roxas continued. I pulled desperately at his hair to get him to stop so I could breathe for just a second, but no words ever came out of my mouth. Just sounds.

Damn it, what is this?

Finally, he slowed to a stop. I panted, trying so hard to move my limbs. I felt like I'd ran a marathon, but was satisfied instead of aching and breathless. No wait, I _was _breathless. "That did _not_ just happen," I groaned. Out of all times, he picked _now_ to laugh.

"That was **_awesome!_**"

"I..._hate you_..." I breathed.

"You don't understand how fucking awesome I feel right now! I made you cum from a _dry hump!_ I am fan- fucking -_tastic!_"

"I..._still_...hate you..."

"Nah, I don't think so." I could feel that idiotic grin that I knew was plastered all over his face. "I so gotta check that off my bucket list now! 'Be fucking awesome as hell' _check!_"

"Whatever. Damn, that _was_ awesome..."

He laughed, falling on the bed beside me with a light bounce. "This is funny! Well it's not _funny,_ but it's pretty fucking funny!" I frowned as he continued to laugh. My frown didn't last long because I eventually started to laugh with him.

Maybe it _is _a _little _funny.

"Hey, you wanna know the killing part about it? _I _got all the satisfaction and _you_ still have the hard on!" I smirked.

"...Shit. I...don't suppose you wanna-"

"Nope! I'm gonna take a nap." I rolled away from him.

"Come _oooon!_"

"No, Roxas."

"**_Baeeeee!_**"

I laughed. "No way! I- Roxas..."

"Mm, yes?"

"You wanna...you wanna take your hands off my boobs?"

"...Nah, I'm good. C is my _favorite_ letter, you know."

"Dude! Stop _touching_ 'em!"

"It's just a body part! Calm down!" he laughed.

"It's _my_ body part and I will _not_ calm down! Move your hands!" I whined.

"There are only two other places they can go. This, by far, is the safest place my hands can possibly be..."

"I completely forgot. You're twenty-one going on five!" I snarled.

"It's _six_ Get it right!"

"You are such a child."

"So does that make you a _newborn?_" he laughed, squeezing them unnecessarily.

"Fucking _**pervert!**_ You shouldn't touch these because I said no!" I slapped his hands until he stopped squeezing. His entire body went rigid for a few minutes before he sighed.

"You know what, you're totally right. I shouldn't have touched you that way. I really shouldn't have dry humped you either, seeing as how that could've led to something else. I don't know why I did it, but I'm _sorry_, sweetheart."

He removed his hands from my breasts, pulling my back against his chest as his arms wrapped around my stomach. "Soon, I'm gonna put a beautiful ring on that delicate hand of yours and make you my wife. Then and _only_ then will I be allowed to touch you like that. I feel like a complete ass right now."

This is another reason why I just adore him. It doesn't take long for him to realize when he's gone overboard or got out of line with a joke. And each time, he'll admit that he was wrong and apologize.

"It's okay, Roxas. I feel that we're even now," I shrugged.

"Or something like that," he laughed. "I love you, Né. I hope you can forgive me."

I smiled, letting my eyes slowly close. "I love _you_, Ro. It's already forgotten, so don't worry about it."

**XXX**

**Yeahhh, I kinda want to apologize for this chapter...but then again I don't. So I guess I won't.**

**NEWS TIME!**

**The Four Of Us is using up a lot of my brain power. Or at least the creative part, anyway. Meaning it probably won't be up this or next month.**

**BUT I will be uploading a spin-off called The Four Of Us: Lost Pages while I work on the third book. It's a separate book of oneshots pertaining to events I feel like I've skipped or ignored. How awesome am I?**

**Pretty damn awesome!**

**The events won't be in order, nor will they ALL be about the band's break up. It's really just randomness at its best. Keep a look out if you're interested!**


	13. Chapter 13

**13**

Roxas took me home and introduced himself to my mother, much to my chagrin. He wore his beanie and shades to hide what he really looked like. Even still, I told him not to! He's so _stubborn!_

When he wants to be.

"What did you say your name was again?" my mother smiled.

"Richard Williams."

_Idiot..._

"Can I call you Rich?"

"Absolutely," he smiled.

They talked and laughed for about two hours before he decided it was time to leave. After he drove away, my mother sighed with a smile. "I don't like that boy."

"Wait what!? _Why not!?_" I yelled.

"Because he's a liar. His last name is Williams, yet he's driving _Sora's car_. That means he's a Demai."

Shit! I _forgot_ about that! Roxas lets Sora drive his car, not the other way around. So when Roxas drove his own car, Mom got suspicious.

"Actually, Sora let him drive his car. We were all hanging out at his house before Sora had to go to work. He dropped Sora off, then me," I lied.

"Sora trusts him that much with his car?" she asked.

"Of course. Richard is his cousin."

"Oh! Okay, that makes much more sense! Thanks for clearing that up. Now I like him."

I heaved a relieved sigh and went upstairs to take a nap.

XXX

"Pst..."

I wanted to see what the noise was, but didn't feel like getting up. Instead, I just rolled over on my stomach.

"_Psssssssssssst!_"

I purposely ignored it, trying to fall back to sleep.

"_Psssssssssssssssssssssssssss_-"

"WHAT!? **_WHAT!?_**"

"Richard Williams, huh?"

I leaned over and turned the lamp on to see who was talking. "Daddy?" I mumbled sleepily.

"Not just him..."

I looked over to the occupied recliner in the corner. "And...Roxas. Oh boy."

"Oh boy is right. As a father, I _should_ be wondering how he even got in here, though I see the window is open. But...I wanna be a curious friend and ask why there are several hickeys and bite marks on your neck, arms, and _legs_..."

"U-Um...he...bit me..." I said slowly.

"D'you have sex?"

"No! Daddy, what the _hell!?_"

"You don't have to lie! I think it's kind of cute! Just _tell_ me!"

This has got to be the most embarrassing moment of my life. Is he being serious!? He's acting like a fangirl!

"I may or may not have dry humped her a little. Just..._throwing that out there_," Roxas shrugged.

"So cute!"

"Daddy!"

"Hey Roxas, did she call _you_ that?"

You have got to be fucking kidding me. This is so not happening right now.

"Good one, Mr. Chavis! I love your Dad!" Roxas laughed.

"Dude, after today, you can just call me Demyx..."

"No he _cannot!_ I hate you guys!" I whined.

"Okay, okay, I quit. Damn, I knew I was never meant to be a dad. You can not get into any _real_ trouble with me. No shit, I'm probably gonna laugh at everything you do," he admitted.

"So what if she got pregnant?" Roxas laughed.

"Oh dude, you're _pregnant!?_ Good luck taking care of it. I'm sure as hell not doing it," he laughed.

Someone please kill me now...

"No, she's not pregnant. Even if she was, you wouldn't have to pay for a thing. I am a Demai, you know," Roxas smirked.

My dad, and I use that term loosely, put a hand over his heart and wiped a fake tear. "That is so sweet! I really like you, Roxas. I do."

"I feel a bromance!"

"HELL NO! WHY ARE YOU GUYS EVEN UP HERE!?"

"Oh, he texted me and asked me to let him in," Dad shrugged.

"...You have his number?"

"Of _course_ I do! What good father doesn't have his daughter's boyfriend's number?" he asked. And it horrified me that he was serious.

"Hm, you're right. I guess only _every other parent in America!_" I spat.

"Good thing I'm from Spain, huh?"

"_I'm_ from Spain!" Roxas grinned.

"_No fucking way!_ That's awesome!"

Kill me _please_. I'm ready.

"I thought the window was open. How'd you let him in...?" I said.

"Well yeah...I opened it for him and let him come in! Front doors are for losers! Jesus, Nam, catch up!" my dad scoffed.

Nevermind. I'll do it myself...

**XXX**

**Yes, Demyx is her dad! I feel confident about that decision. It'll make a huge difference later on, I think.**

**You guys are awesome! Just needed to say that.**

**Also, my mind is horrible. While I've been working on TfOU (both We Are One and Lost Pages) I started editing an old fic of mine.**

**I's gonna upload that too.**

**I don't know why I'm doing all of this! My brain can't take it! Agh, I'll still see you next chapter, though.**


	14. Chapter 14

**14**

My alarm clock went off, making me mad. As much as I wanted to throw it, I couldn't afford to break _another_ clock.

"Babe, make it _stoooop!_" Roxas groaned. I reached up and shut the alarm off, making him sigh happily. If I wasn't so tired, I would've laughed when he wrapped all his limbs around me to keep me from getting up.

"I gotta get ready for school," I mumbled. He groaned again, but took his arms and legs from around me. I went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Five minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"What!?"

"Let me _iiiiiin!_"

"No! I'm taking a shower!"

"_Let me take one with you!_"

"I'm almost done! You can wait five more minutes!"

"I _caaaan't!_ I'm gonna **_diiiiiie!_**"

"You just wanna see me naked..."

"_Yaaaasss!_"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, ignoring his whining and pleading for another five minutes. I love him, but he can be so...

"See there! I'm dead now! You're so mean!"

So _that_.

When I came out of the bathroom, fully dressed, Roxas sighed. "I don't even _wanna_ take a shower anymore..."

"You have extra clothes in my closet and you have to be at the Demai building today! _No excuses!_ Get your pervy ass in the shower!" I shoved him in the bathroom and closed the door.

Twenty minutes later, he came out with a towel around his neck and another around his waist. "Hey Nami, wanna see me take my towel off?"

"If I say yes, you'll _actually_ take it off. So no," I laughed.

"Now that I _know_ you want me to, I'm gonna take it off!" he grinned.

"No, I was kidding! Do **_not_** drop that towel!"

"Well...why not?"

"Because I don't wanna see you take your towel off!"

He rolled his eyes, smirking. "Then turn around cause I'm taking it off."

"No! Roxas, don't you-! Oh goddamn it..."

He pulled at the waistband of his boxers, laughing. "You thought I didn't have anything on under here, huh!? You so _nasty!_"

If I didn't love him, I'd hate him so much...

XXX

I had another hour before I actually had to be in class, so we went to the park. "Since my hair's dry, you feel like doing it?" he asked.

"Sure. Is that gel still in your glove compartment?"

"Always, duh. Gel is love...gel is _life_," he whispered. Great, now he's reminded me that I can never look at Shrek the same way again. **(1)**

I went over to the car and got the gel and comb that he keeps for 'emergencies'. He can't go a day without making sure his hair is absolutely _perfect_. Not that I minded. His hair is perfect. And despite all the gel, it's _so_ soft.

"Lay back," I told him. He turned sideways on the bench and laid his head in my lap. I love doing his hair. Daddy always said if a man is in love with his hair and let's you touch it, he's in love with _you_. Or at least cares about you deeply.

Which explains why Mom and I aren't allowed to touch _his_ hair.

And the thought just sounds amazing; Roxas being in love with me. Even though I'm with him, it's hard to believe at times. Whenever we're apart, he's all I think about. And I know he thinks about me too.

No one can ever tell me that we don't belong together. Because we do. He's my better half.

Once I was done spiking the front, I sighed. "Sit up." He didn't respond. "Roxas are you-?"

His head fell to the side as he started to snore softly. "Aw, that's adorable," I whispered. I leaned down and kissed his forehead, hoping it would wake him up. He didn't flinch, budge, or move in any way.

"He _really_ fell asleep. Wow." I grabbed his shoulders and sat him up. Once he was up, I drew my knees up to my chest and let him rest his back against my shins.

Honestly, how hard is he sleeping?

I finished up the back of his hair. When I got done, I noticed Roxas mumbling in his sleep. I couldn't make out what he was saying, so I leaned closer.

"Please...don't take her from me..."

My stomach pulled downwards as his hand curled into a fist. The last time my stomach did that, he was having a panic attack. So...is he having one in his sleep?

"Nami..."

I put my hand over his chest. His heart's beating too fast. "Roxas!" I shook him, jarring him from sleep.

"Huh? What's wrong!? Are you hurt!?" he asked, quickly sitting up. He touched various places on my body to make sure that I was really okay.

"I'm _fine_, Ro. Y-You were having a panic attack in your sleep. I was just worried..."

He sighed, wrapping his arms around me. "It's okay. I'm fine." He kissed my forehead, gently rubbing my arm. "I didn't even know I was having a panic attack."

I wiped my tears on my knees and sniffed. "What were you dreaming about?

"I...It's not important."

"Roxas-"

"I should get you to school. And _you_ should pull your skirt down."

I gasped and forced my skirt down. It's a good thing we're the only ones here.

XXX

The car drive was way too short. We were at school, but I didn't wanna leave the car. Something told me something bad would happen if I did.

I mean, it's not like we're doing anything important in class. It's nearing the end of senior year and we'll mostly be on field trips starting next week. But if I make up a reason to stay, he'll just make me go to class.

Why is is so hard to get out of this car!?

"Get out of my car, dude!" he laughed.

"Alright! I'm going," I smiled. I leaned over to kiss him. When I pulled away, I could see the uncertainty in his eyes. Something's definitely wrong. Before I could question him, he grabbed my chin and kissed me again.

The kiss deepened as he pulled me closer. I was terrified, yet satisfied at the same time. He's never kissed me like this before. I can feel..._desperation_ pouring off of him like heat waves.

He pulled away hesitantly. He didn't speak, didn't move...nothing. "Roxas, you're scaring me. If you want me to stay with you, I will. Just _say_ something."

"You shouldn't miss school for me-"

"But you _need_ me! Roxas, I'm here! I'm _right here_ for you! Please, tell me what's wrong!"

"I'm fine, baby. _Really_, I am. Just go to class."

Those four words hurt me more than they probably should have. Just go to class? Is he getting sick of me? Did I do something wrong?

"You...okay." I threw my bag over my shoulder and got out the car. Whatever this is, I don't like it. What's wrong and why won't he tell me? He's told me everything else.

Even stuff I honestly did not need to know.

When I got to the cafeteria, my friends were still there. Shocking, they're usually done by now. But I decided to send Roxas a message through Kik. It's way faster than a regular message.

_Love you_

I greeted everyone with a forced smile. I didn't really feel like eating after that. I just need to see Roxas' reply. It'll hold me until I can see him again.

"Took you a long time to get out the car this morning," Olette laughed.

"Sorry. We were talking about something important," I shrugged.

"Ooh, something _important?_ What might that be?"

"_Nosy_ ass," Sora nudged her. Once again, I forced a smile.

"I agree with Sora. Mind your business," I joked.

My phone vibrated, distracting me.

_I'm trying to believe that..._

Rereading the message did nothing to stop the hurt. Sora noticed it. "Nam...?"

I slid my phone over to him, and him only, so he could read the message. Something's wrong with Roxas. And the message itself doesn't hurt. It's the message and the fact that I can't help him with whatever he's dealing with.

Once he gave the phone back, I quickly stood and walked away. His mood just did a 180 for some unknown reason and I...can't. I can't with this message.

"Hey, where are you going!?" Selphie called.

"Away," I called back, not even looking at the table.

Roxas, please don't do this to me. What's _wrong?_

**XXX**

**(1)- It comes from a YouTube video called Shrek Is Love, Shrek Is Life. If you hear that, "it's not ogre, it's never ogre", or "this is my swamp" it's the same video.**

**Please...please don't watch it. My childhood was ruined.**


	15. Chapter 15

**15**

Sixth period, I sat at my desk with a heavy heart. The numbers in front of me held no meaning. It was a simple Algebra worksheet, even though I'm in Trig. Our teacher decided to go easy on us since we've reached the last two months of school, which I'm eternally grateful for.

But I still can't _concentrate_. What in the world could've caused Roxas to say something like that? What happened to him and why the hell is he keeping it from me? All I want to do is help him. He's never shut me out like this before and it hurts.

What if he's getting tired of me? I don't want to say that Hayner was right because Roxas' feelings for me were real. I _know_ they were.

Maybe he just doesn't feel that way _anymore_. What if he really _doesn't_ want to be with me?

My phone vibrated several times in my pocket. Who would call me in the middle of class? Sighing, I took advantage of the loud people around me and plugged my headphones in. I was shocked to see that it was Roxas calling me.

"Hello?" I whispered.

_Naminé, don't hang up! Just listen to me!_

"Axel? What are you doing with Ro's phone?"

_Don't ask questions right now. I need you to talk to Roxas through the phonephone. Tell him that everything is fine and that you won't leave him. I'm coming to get you right now._

"Wait, what happened to him!?"

He groaned. _No one knows! He seemed perfectly fine all day. Then he just...dropped. I don't like how this looks. He looks like he'll go into a seizure any minute..._

"Have someone give him the phone. I'm on my way to the front office." I quickly snatched Sora out of his seat and ran out of the classroom. The teacher yelled something, but I was already gone. Yeah, I was probably gonna get wrote up. If she cared enough to call for a sheet, that is.

"Naminé, _wait!_ What's going on!?" I skipped the front office completely and ran out of the front doors. I was about to answer him when a new voice echoed through my headphones.

_Here he is. Just talk to him_, his father spoke.

"Roxas? Roxas, please calm down and tell me what's wrong," I spoke softly. If I can get him to talk, I can get him to even his breathing. Eventually, he'll calm down long enough to wait for me to get to him.

_L-Leave. Don't...leave me...**please**._

"I won't leave you, baby, I promise. Axel's coming to get me. I'll be right there next to you in just a few minutes. Please, _please_ hold on for me. I'm on my way."

I heard him struggle to breathe...then nothing.

"Roxas? Roxas, answer me!"

_Ms. Chavis, please don't worry. He's still alive, just unconscious. He passed out from hyperventilation. I'll call you back if anything else happens before you get here._

"Thank you _so_ much, Mr. Demai." I hung up, running my hands through my hair. I looked at Sora, who looked just as scared as I was. "Roxas had a panic attack in his sleep this morning. And another one just now," I explained.

"Two in one day? That's never happened before. What did you_ do_ to him?" he glared.

"Why do you automatically assume I did something!? I didn't_ do_ anything!"

His glared deepened. "Then why would he send a message like that to you? You must have done something to make him doubt your feelings for him! I swear to God, Naminé, if you hurt him-"

"I didn't do _anything_, Sora! _What the hell is wrong with you!?_ Why don't you believe me!?"

"It's really hard to believe you when you caused him to have two panic attacks in one day! Does his life mean _nothing_ to you!?"

I was about to yell, but I couldn't. Here I was thinking that Sora was my best friend. And he's accusing me of hurting Roxas? Roxas!? I was already hurt and afraid, now I was offended and pissed on top of that. I can't believe this.

"You know what, Sora? _Fuck_ you. How..._dare_ you even think that of me? I _love_ Roxas. I wouldn't cry over him if his life meant nothing to me. I wouldn't even be with him if that were true. But I am. I am because I care about him _way_ more than I have **_ever_** told you."

"Well I honestly can't tell that you ever gave a damn about him. I doubt you even love hi-" I slapped him. As I hard as I could. He was not about to tell me I didn't love him. I will break his goddamn neck if he ever fixes his mouth to say that to me again. Why would I be this upset over someone I didn't love? Why would I cry or run out of class just to help him? Why would I do everything I can to make him happy!?

"You know better. You fucking **_know better_**, Sora! How could you even say that!? I would never play with his feelings like that!"

"Is that all you can say now? I would never this and I would never that!? Maybe _that's_ what's wrong with him! Maybe he doesn't believe you because you don't prove it to him!"

"I do prove it to him! I tell him I love him every day!"

"Sometimes it takes more than just words, Anna!"

I tilted my head. "Anna...?"

His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. He tried to make words, but no soumd was coming out. Finally, he just sighed and turned away from me. "I'm...I'm so sorry, Naminé. Forget I ever said anything."

"Sora-"

"Just drop it, okay!? I apologized so just leave it alone!"

Obviously, Anna is someone he doesn't wanna talk about. And it's best that he doesn't talk to me right now. "Whatever."

Axel pulled into the parking lot and honked twice. I walked ahead of Sora and hurried into the passenger's seat.

* * *

When we made it to the Demai building, Roxas was in the room with a short brunette haired girl. He was still unconscious on the couch, which scared the hell out of me.

"Is Roxas okay?" I asked the girl. I didn't care who she was or what she was doing here. She could have been his second girlfriend for all I care. All that matters is that Roxas is okay and that he's still breathing.

Though we may have to discuss the 'second girlfriend' thing once he's okay...

"Yes, he's fine. He hasn't woken up since he passed out earlier."

I kneeled beside him and grabbed his hand. "Roxas, if you can hear me, please wake up. If I've ever said or done anything to make you think I don't care about you, then I'm truly sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I love you and I hope you know that. I love _everything_ about you because that's what makes you _Roxas_. That's the person I fell for and I don't _ever_ want you to change."

He didn't respond. I forced back my tears and swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat.

"It isn't anything else, I swear. I'm not playing with your feelings, I don't want your money or anything you have to offer except your love. You're all I could ever want. Just...please don't leave me here by myself..."

His hand squeezed around mine. I looked up to see him, but his eyes were still closed. "Alright. I won't leave you...if you don't leave me." Tears immediately streamed down my face as he opened those beautiful eyes and smiled at me.

"Roxas!" I jumped up and hugged him, crying into his shirt. "I'm so sorry."

"What did you do?"

"Whatever you think I did. All you have to do is tell me and I'll never do it again. Anything you want; everything you need. I don't care what it is. You scared me half to death and I just want you to be happy."

"Anything?"

"_Anything._ I swear to God..."

He laughed. "Just the fact that you're willing to do anything is more than enough to keep me happy. Keep doing what you're doing now, Sweetheart. You're not perfect, but you come pretty damn close." He wrapped his arms around me, rubbing my back softly.

* * *

When we got to his house, we went straight up to his room and locked the door behind us. I didn't talk and neither did he. I guess this is just gonna be another silent night for us.

We kept the lamp on and laid on top of the sheets. A thousand things ran through my mind as we laid in silence. Today was nothing short of terrifying. What if this happens again? Does Roxas actually believe me now? And who's Anna?

I felt like I needed to be closer to Roxas, even though I was laying right beside him. I grabbed his hand and placed it over my heart to show him how fast it was beating. He needed to know how fast he made it beat; how he made me feel on a daily basis.

He raised an eyebrow and grinned at me. It took me a few seconds to realize exactly where his mind was. Damn pervert. I laughed and shook my head. When I held my breath, his smirk turned into a real smile.

His hand grabbed mine and placed it over his heart. It's beating almost as fast as mine. No...it is as fast as mine. Oh my God...they're in _sync_.

It was nice to know that they were beating at the same pace. His heartbeat was my heartbeat. And mine is his. Is that even possible? Well, I know now that it is possible, but this is...amazing. I've never heard of this happening in real life before.

His hand moved away from my chest, but he quickly replaced it with his ear. I smiled and rested my hand on the back of his head, running my fingers through his hair.

All of a sudden, I felt him roll me onto my back and straddle me. He pulled his head away from my chest and pressed his lips to my cheek, slowly inching them up to my forehead.

_Is it weird if I just wanna...you know...rub my lips all over your face?_

He was being serious!?

He kissed my forehead before sliding them down to the tip of my nose, kissing that as well. Then, his lips were back at my forehead, trailing down the right side of my face to my chin. When he got to my lips, he kissed them gently.

My lips quickly responded. That, I assume, was the whole point of that. He knew that at the slow pace he was going, I'd be anticipating this by the time he got here. He smiled into the kiss and brought his hands up to cup the sides of my face.

This is absolute perfection.

His hands slid under the sides of my shirt, thumbs rubbing my stomach gently. I tried not to laugh, but I was extremely ticklish there. He knew that, but didn't stop. My snickering turned into full blown laughter, which ruined the kiss.

When he pulled away, I got a good look at his eyes. They were shining the way they always do whenever he's too happy for words. He tugged at the hem of my shirt and raised an eyebrow.

_Can I?_

I nodded slowly, letting him pull my shirt over my head and toss it aside. He kissed my chest and pressed his ear to it again. Then he brought his knees down and laid there just like that. I was confused at first as to what he actually wanted.

It wasn't until he closed his eyes that I figured it out. He wanted to be closer to my heartbeat. After a few seconds, he started to snore lightly. With a smile, I wrapped my arms around him and fell asleep just like that.

* * *

**And just like that, Roxas goes back to being the awesomest guy you know. Sort of. I will see all you loverly people in chapter 16!**


	16. Chapter 16

**16**

It's been a whole week and Roxas and I have been inseparable. Instead of going on the field trips the school was providing, I skipped school altogether and stayed with Roxas. It didn't matter since the school wouldn't count me absent either way.

Roxas has been getting happier every day since his last attack. I'm glad for that. Me on the other hand...

_I don't ever wanna see you around him again. If I do, you'll regret it. You're dating a damn pedophile and I will make sure he gets what he deserves..._

The text came from a number I didn't recognize. When I tried to call it, the number was out of service. Who would _send_ something like that? Who else _knew?_

Most importantly, what business is it of theirs who I'm dating and how old they are? How is it that a fifty year old can be with a thirty year old, but if a twenty-one year old dates a seventeen year old people flip their shits!? We're only five years apart!

"You okay?" Roxas whispered, leaning his cheek against mine.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was thinking about...the brunette girl in the room with us at the Demai building. Who was she?" It wasn't really important, but I had to distract my brain.

"Oh...I never told you, huh?"

"Told me what?"

He sat up straight, scooting to the edge of the couch. "That was Lilly. My sister. She stays with my mother to keep her heart stable. You see, my mother has a weak heart like mine. She thinks that's where I got it from, but that's not true."

"Weren't you born with it?"

"No. I was born with a perfectly stable heart. So was Anna."

Anna. _Sora_ called me Anna.

"What you didn't know is Sora and I were both twins. Lilly is his twin and Anna was _my_ twin. Me and Anna... we did _everything_ together. There wasn't a time that we were ever apart. I even remember Dad telling me Anna got a shot because she didn't want me to get one alone," he laughed sadly.

He paused for a few seconds, lowering his head. I could see the nostalgia in his eyes. "Anna was my whole world. I made sure she had everything she needed and most of what she wanted. But one day, she started to act weird. I tried my hardest to get through to her, but she never opened up to me. She stayed sick, constantly lost weight and everything else. Then one day, I came home to find out that she'd killed herself. Mom instantly had a heart attack and...I did too. My heart's been really weak ever since."

After a few seconds of silence, he stood. "Come here. I wanna show you something." He led me upstairs. I was almost afraid of what he would show me.

He brought me into Axel's room and closed the door. Surprisingly, Axel's room was..._neat_. I've never been in here before and it's nothing like I thought it would be.

"He tried to hide it from me, but I found it years ago..." Axel's Bob Marley poster was ripped down, revealing a safe in the wall. He pressed four numbers and pulled it open. Inside, there was a brown leather journal.

"This was Anna's journal. She kept it to record my panic attacks whenever I had one."

The strap snapped open and he leafed through the pages. "This was her four months before it happened." I was surprised by the picture he showed me.

She looked exactly like _me_. Just with shorter hair.

"I know what you're probably thinking, I'm with you because you look like Anna. That's the _furthest_ thing from the truth. I didn't even realize that until a year after we were dating. Axel was the one that pointed it out. I literally forgot all about Anna. You're your own person. You're nothing like her, but that's what I love about you."

"I believe you, Roxas. You have no reason to lie to me."

He sighed, flipping the pages. He handed me a folded sheet of paper. "This is what I came home to that day..."

_The Demai Family_

_I know you probably don't understand, but I needed to go. I don't feel like I'm Anna anymore. Do you even still care about me, Mom and Dad? Sora? Lilly? Maybe in death, you'll finally learn to care about me._

_And you, Roxas. You were the one that hurt me the most. I can't find it in my heart to call you my twin anymore._

I stared at the note, reading it over a second time. How could she be so cruel to him? I'm sure he didn't deserve those words.

"What...happened?"

"I don't know. I never understood this letter. We didn't get into any arguments or anything. This just..._happened_."

I leaned my head on his shoulder hoping I could comfort him. "It's not that you make me forget about Anna. I just love being with you."

After a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around me. "That's what happened to me that day. When you asked what I dreamed about, I kept seeing you hanging there instead of Anna. That hurt worse than anything I could've ever imagined. Naminé you know the thought of you leaving terrifies me and I...I just can't take it."

"Then what was that message about? You probably thought nothing of it, but it actually hurt."

"It wasn't how it looked. I _literally meant_ that I was _trying_ to believe you. It was to keep myself from having another attack."

"Did I do something to make you think I didn't love you?"

"Not at all. You did nothing to make me think that. I _know_ your feelings for me are real. And I only hope you know how I feel about you."

I clung to him, trying to make the sting behind my eyes go away. I never knew one person could make me so happy, but they can. No, he can. There's no one else in the world that can make me feel like this.

"Naminé...I think I'm in love with you."

My eyes widened as he tightened his hold on me. Dad was right. But to hear him say that sounds- no -_feels_ so much better.

So why can't I breathe?

He sniffed, burying his face into my hair. "Te amo, mi corazon."

I smiled. All jokes aside, I love it when he speaks to me in Spanish. It lets me know he's serious.

"I love you too."

XXX

That night, I slept over at "Sora's house" again. We all know how this works, though.

After the events from earlier, I didn't think I could speak. My heart felt full and I was overwhelmed with all kinds of emotions. Roxas is one of those guys that really are too good to be true.

A gentle hand caressed my side, causing me to open my eyes. To my surprise, Roxas wasn't even looking at me. His eyes were fixed on his hand. I know exactly what he's thinking; if I watch it, it won't wander.

Such a silly thought, I know, but it helps him.

My eyes closed again, letting him continue his work with those almost sinfully gifted hands of his. On the outside, I was as calm as ever. But inside, I was melting.

He stopped, to my dismay. I opened my eyes once again and immediately fell deep into his. He was smiling at me, so I smiled back. I attempted to say something, but he quickly shook his head like a child.

Oh right. A silent night.

His hand moved from my side and placed itself on top of mine, intertwining our fingers. With a mind of its own, my other hand reached up to his face and traced his bottom lip. Roxas playfully glared at it and caught it between his teeth.

Laughter bubbled out of the two of us, even though nothing was really funny. We honestly just enjoy each other's company this much.

On instinct, we scooted closer to one another. Remember his weird neck fetish thing? Well, it resurfaced tenfold tonight. He buried his face into my neck, rubbing into it like a cat would. I just let him do it.

And just when I thought this couldn't get any crazier, he shuddered violently.

What in the hell? Does he freaking get off on acting like a _feline?_

He did it again. This time, I was able to fully register that it was _my_ fault. I didn't realize that my hand had been messing with the drawstring of his sweats.

His reaction to it was amusing, really. I pulled it, just for the sake of messing with him. He started to shudder and whine.

I laughed and took my hand away. That's when he laid his head back on the pillow. Right then, we both had a mutual understanding. He was weak at the moment because of that.

So I closed my eyes and brought his hand to the side of my face. He did the same with my hand. Then, the two of us just fell asleep.

**XXX**

**I _so_ meant to update before now but I completely forgot about this. Man, I've been trying to catch up on reading other fics and now my brain hurts.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I shall be back soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**17**

I finally went on a field trip because Roxas had to work. But since it was pre-approved yesterday, thanks to Sora being directly related to him, he'll be attending the field trip later as a chaperone. And apparently, Axel has to come too.

Insert sadness here.

We went to a large outdoor center with cabins, a trail, and a pool. Since it wasn't as hot as any other day, my friends and I didn't get in the pool. Instead, we sat by the cabin that was the farthest away from the row teachers that were supposed to be chaperoning, but are glued to their phones and magazines.

As usual, my friends are irritating me, but not to the point where I wanna leave. The things I used to think were funny are stupid as hell and their conversations made no sense whatsoever. I know it was because of that unbelievably gorgeous man that made me think and feel this way, whether he was aware of it or not. As I said before, he's helping me mature.

It wasn't until Roxas and his friends pulled up that I actually smiled. Seeing him made my day better, but I couldn't be near him because of all the students and teachers that were around. Damn them...I wish they would just understand that he was everything to me so we wouldn't have to hide anymore. What we have isn't wrong in the slightest.

They got out the car and headed up the trail. Only _I_ knew they wouldn't actually be chaperones. They don't tolerate any people that are younger than them anyway. They accept me because...you know, I don't actually _know_ why they accept me.

I almost got up and ran after him, but I restrained myself. I just had to be patient and see him after school. Patience isn't really my best characteristic.

I received a text not long after they made it halfway up.

_From: The Babe_

_Traaaaaaaaaaaaail :(_

I laughed as I replied to him. This quickly earned me a couple of odd looks from my friends, but I tried not to look directly at them. Ever since they saw Roxas at the park, though they didn't know it was him, they've been riding me about who brings me to school and who I'm always texting. If I say _nobody_ and _no one_, then it's obviously _none of your damn business._

_To: The Babe_

_Yup. Sure looks like a lot of effort to walk all the way up there._

I leaned against the wooden steps of the cabinet, wishing my friends were the least bit funny. Hell, even _Axel_ has a way of being funny more often than not. But these guys just...irritate me. And it's mostly just Hayner and Kairi.

_From: The Babe_

_Come oooooooon..._

He's bored and lonely. That's why he's virtually whining at me. As much as I want to go to him, I can't. What the hell is life right now?

_To: The Babe_

_With freeeeeeends._

Instead of replying with a text, he called my phone. "What!?" I laughed.

"You misspelled friends. But _seriouslyyy!_ No one's gonna notice you're gone! I want to see you, babe..."

"Dude, I'm with my friends. Unless you're gonna carry me, I'm not going," I whispered so the guys couldn't hear.

"Hmm, I've got a better idea. Have you seen Axel?"

"No, actually. Where is-? **_Ahhhh!_**" Axel threw me over his shoulder and took off running towards the trail. "Where did you come from!?"

"A vagina!"

Sora fell over laughing while trying to assure the group that we knew each other and that he wouldn't kidnap and/or rape me.

When we made it up the trail, I noticed more cabins. Music was blasting from the third one, so I had to assume that's where Roxas and his friends were.

"God, you're getting heavy," he breathed as he sat me down.

"Shut up, Axel."

XXX

Since all of Roxas' friends knew- and frankly didn't _give a shit_ -about our relationship, I sat sideways in his lap inside the large cabin. He sighed happily and leaned his chair back against the wall with his arms wrapped comfortably around me. "I missed you," he smiled.

"I missed you too, even though we were only apart for a few hours," I laughed.

"I know, I know. That's much too long, don't you think?" I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder. He started to sing under his breath, which made me smile. He has a beautiful voice, and enough money and connections to do something with it, but he just won't. I have no idea why. He denies everything I tell him about it and shrugs it off like I'm just trying to make him feel better. He really does have a nice voice.

"Hey Né?"

"Hmm?"

"Te quiero. And I feel like I can never say it enough."

"I don't ever want you to _stop_ saying it. I love you too."

We dove back into silence as Ride by SoMo came to an end, then crossfaded into New Flame by Chris Brown.

"You didn't even notice my new piercings did you?" Roxas blurted.

"I did, actually. But it pisses you off when I don't say anything," I laughed. Roxas had gotten an eyebrow piercing and a second tongue ring. "You're addicted to them."

"I know! When I got my first one, I said I wasn't gonna get anymore, but then all of _this_ happened!"

"Count them for me."

"Let's see, eyebrow, nose, two holes in each ear, a monroe, and two tongue rings. I want another piercing..."

_This_ guy...

"No! No more piercings for you!"

"What are you, my mom!?" he laughed. "But hey, your opinion matters most. I'll get a tattoo then."

"That's fine."

"Really? _Yay!_"

We talked and laughed for a while before it became too hot in the cabin for me. Eventually, we snuck outside to walk up and down the second trail we found, careful not to lose sight of the cabin and get lost in the trees.

"I don't know. We used to do everything together. But the closer I get to you, the more I want to be _away_ from them. They're just so...so-!"

"Childish?" Roxas finished for me. "Cause that seems to be your favorite word now."

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

"I mean, it doesn't affect _me_. I know I am because I try to be. But, I know when to stop playing because I've made you upset."

I smiled a little. "I know. I just wish you wouldn't play sometimes."

"Nope. Not gonna happen."

The smile was quickly wiped away. "What the hell-!?"

He stopped walking and cupped my face with his hands. "Listen, _listen_. I play like that when you're upset because ten times out of ten, you're gonna smile. And-"

"Well could you find a funnier way to play?"

"Naminé-"

"I'm not done!"

"You're not _listening!_"

He's getting irritated, but damn it, so am I. I don't exactly know why I'm feeling so..._ugh_ right now. Talk about random mood swings.

"Okay, talk. Say what you have to say. I'm all ears," I spat sarcastically as I walked away.

"I-! Come on, you're being completely ridiculous! Will you _stop_ that!?" he called.

"Stop _what!?_"

"_Being_ that way! If you'd stop being mad and listen, I could explain the reason I do the things I do!"

"Well I don't really care at the mo-" He placed his hand over my mouth.

"I am not about to start some petty little argument with you for no goddamn reason, _do you understand me?_ This is _**bullshit**_," he spat.

I could only roll my eyes. If he knew I was actually afraid, he'd use it against me in the future. The last thing I want is for us to start arguing like this too often.

"The sooner you start smiling, the sooner we can go back to being happy. It's boiling out here and you're irritated, so I know you're not really mad at _me_."

"And if I am?" I spat once he took his hand away.

"Then I'm sorry for _whatever_ I did that made you act this way towards me! True, this relationship won't be all rainbows and sprinkles, but I don't even think you have a legitimate reason for being mad at me!" I glared, but he glared back. When I didn't say anything, he cupped his hand behind his ear. "Something you wanna say, or no?"

"_You're_ an asshole."

He rolled his eyes and took my hands in his, then pressed his lips to my forehead. "Please don't do this. Don't _do_ this."

It wasn't until I heard his voice tremble that I knew I was really being a Class A bitch to him. He didn't deserve this. "I'm sorry, Ro. I don't know why I'm acting like this. I love you...I love you."

Everything went black and I felt myself fall towards him.

XXX

When I woke up, I was back in the cabin laying on a bench. The music was turned down and everyone was crowded around me. When I tried to get up, a gentle hand pushed me back down. That's when I noticed my head was in Roxas' lap. "What happened to me?"

"You passed out earlier. Most likely from the heat," he smiled. It wasn't a happy smile, but an attempt to calm us both down and make us feel a little better.

"Earlier? How long was I out?"

"About an hour. I think it's about time we get you back to your friends, yeah?"

"I guess. But I don't wanna leave you yet."

"It's almost time for your class to go, hon."

I nodded and let him help me up. I don't understand. I've never passed out from the heat before.

"Axel was right. You _are_ getting heavy," Roxas laughed.

"...Thanks."

"I'm kidding."

"Don't care."

"Don't _start!_"

"Don't fucking yell at me, Roxas! I swear to _God_ I'll-!"

"You'll what?" he growled. I gulped as he folded his arms and towered over me. Damn, he can get really scary.

"I-I...I'll...leave me alone."

"That's what I thought. The _last_ thing you wanna do is _threaten_ me, Naminé. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you today, but you need to get that shit in check. Quickly."

I sighed, turning away from him. "Whatever. I'm going back to my friends."

"_Go_."

I bit the inside of my jaw and kept walking down the trail. That didn't hurt. No, I most definitely _don't_ want to cry right now.

XXX

"Took you long enough! What were you _doing_ up there?" Kairi asked.

"I was talking to Axel," I shrugged.

"That was a _long talk_."

I smiled, trying to joke with her instead if telling her I passed out. "So what are you implying?"

"Let's face it, you're a blonde. Blondes are naturally freaky. I mean look at Hayner."

Hayner tried to joke as well. And by joke, I mean mentioning what he saw at the movies and pretending like it was a joke. It's not funny and I'm about to get pissed off.

"I'm not even kidding, it could've been a well-scripted porno."

"Hayner, I told you to stop. Will you please?" I pleaded.

Our eyes met with mutual understanding. He wasn't going to stop. We were no longer friends from this day forward, but I was fine with that. I don't _need_ someone like him in my life.

"I'll stop when you leave that bastard alone," he glared.

"Naminé? What the hell's talking about?" Riku asked.

"Oh, I'll be _happy_ to tell!" he grinned.

"Do it and I will break your goddamn neck..." I looked up to see Sora. I thought he was still mad at me for the other day, but here he is defending me.

"Don't tell me you're in on it! You _approve_ of that shit!?" he yelled.

"Whether I do or not is none of your business. Who she's _with_ is none of your business. Now shut the hell up, Hayner."

Hayner stood and approached him. "Who's gonna make me? You?"

Sora was about to charge him, but was quickly pulled away. There Roxas was, the guy most famous for popping up at the right times, talking to Sora. They're probably gonna get into a fight, which is best not to interrupt. They fight until they resolve their problems.

Or get worn out.

Roxas put his hand in Sora's face, but Sora slapped it away. This caused Roxas to push him. Then it happened. Sora threw the first punch. Roxas retaliated and the two went to blows.

Roxas really wasn't going easy on him either. Sure, they're brothers, but I think they forget that in the heat of the moment. One time, Sora was so pissed that we had to pull him off of an unconscious Roxas.

That was scary as hell.

Roxas isn't weak; far from it. Sora just doesn't fight fair. It's a fact we've all accepted.

But...is it wrong to want your boyfriend to fight because it's arousing? Maybe blondes _are_ naturally freaky.

I flinched when Sora's fist connected with Roxas' nose, a sickening crack resounded through the air. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Roxas grabbed Sora by his hair and hit him hard enough to knock him to the grass. He was left unconscious. Roxas glanced at me from the corner of his eye, holding his nose. "Bastard..."

When he took his hand down, I saw it was bleeding heavily. I couldn't resist the urge to run to him.

"Are you okay!?" I asked, touching the area around his nose.

"I'm fi- _ow! Stop_ that!"

"Sorry..."

"I'm fine, Nami. It's not broken, thankfully."

I pulled the sleeve of my shirt over my wrist and gently wiped the blood away. Long sleeves? _That's_ probably why I passed out.

"That's good. I'm glad you're okay."

"Hell, me too. That hurt like a bitch," he laughed. "Call Axel and tell him I need to take Sora home."

"I will. Be careful with him."

"Of course. I love you," he spoke softly.

"I love you too," I smiled, dialing Axel's number.

"Um...?" He looked around for some reason. It made me look around as well, though I don't know what we were trying to see. "Where are your teachers?"

"By the pool way over there."

"Heh, good." I don't know _what_ on _God's green earth_ possessed him to do so, but he kissed me. I dropped my phone, paralyzed with shock and fear.

"Roxas...w-why the hell did-?"

He shrugged and flashed a very uncharacteristically shy smile. "One more year, right? It'll last until then. None of your friends are dumb enough to actually tell, I don't think. I'll see you later."

I watched in awe as he effortlessly tossed Sora over his shoulder and walked to his car. After a few minutes, I picked up the phone and walked back to the steps.

"_That's_ what I was talking about," Hayner told the group.

Riku moved from beside Hayner and sat by my side. "Naminé, what was that just now?"

I dropped my head in my hands and shrugged. "I honestly don't know. He wasn't supposed to...to _do_ that here."

"Wait, what are you saying?" Kairi asked with a hint of malice in her voice.

"Kairi, chill!" Riku hissed. "Tell me what's going on, Sis. You know I won't judge you for any decision you make."

I dragged my hands down my face and sighed. Roxas was right. We only have one more year. If they're really my friends, they'll understand.

"I'm dating Roxas Demai..."

XXX

When we got back to his house, I dragged Roxas from the car to his room. He kept asking what was wrong, but I couldn't speak. After the fight, I just...I don't know. I couldn't even _remember_ what happened after I told everyone we were together.

"Look, I'm sorry about fighting Sora earlier today, but he gave me no choice! I wasn't gonna let him stand there and punch me! It was sort of an impulse and-" I shoved him against the wall, trying to control my breathing.

"Shut _up_, Roxas..." I kissed him, needing to be as close as I could to him. Blame it on the hormones or whatever you want. I just wanted him so bad.

"Nams, if you don't stop, we'll wind up doing something we'll both regret," he gasped.

"Speak for yourself. _I want this_..."

After several seconds, I found myself pinned against the wall. I threw my head back as he placed hot kisses all over my neck and grinded his hips into mine. And _God_, did it feel amazing.

It doesn't matter anymore. He's sober and no one will find out. Roxas is mine. I need it. I _deserve_ it...

To my surprise, he ripped away from me and stumbled over to the other side of the room. His eyes were wild with lust, but his face held an expression of guilt and sadness.

"I-I can't, Naminé. It's not that I don't want you, because I _do_. But I still want to wait for you. Please understand that I want to be completely sober and I want _you_ to be eighteen when it happens."

I moved forward to let him know that I did understand, but he quickly backed away into the corner. "I can't be near you. I'm so very weak right now and I don't know if I'll be able to control myself if you're within arm's reach."

I nodded, slowly stepping back a bit. "I understand. A cold shower should help you calm down some."

"Thank you...so much."

After Roxas went in the bathroom, I sat on his bed and cried. I almost did it to him again. I almost made another terrible mistake and I didn't even care.

I'm lucky I have him. Any other guy would've done it without a second thought. Roxas...he cares about me like no one else has.

"I love you, Roxas. You're absolutely amazing..."

After that, I lost myself in my thoughts.

XXX

_"Happy sixteenth, baby."_

_Being the shy girl that I was back then, I placed my hand over my mouth and giggled. "Roxas, don't! You know that word makes me blush!"_

_"Then what would you prefer I call you? Hon? Sweetie?"_

_"Stop it, stop it! You're doing that on purpose!"_

_He laughed and smoothed my hair lovingly. "I prefer all of them. I call you these things because you're special to me. You know that, right?"_

_"Yeah, I know," I smiled. "It just takes some getting used to, is all."_

_Roxas hugged me and buried his face in my hair. "Is it alright if I kiss you?" he asked softly._

_"I-I...I don't know how," I mumbled._

_"No, no!" he laughed. "Nothing like that. Just a small one. I won't kiss you like that until you want me to; I understand that it makes you uncomfortable."_

_I looked up at him and somehow felt that he was serious. All I knew was that I loved him and I wanted him to be happy. "But...I wanna learn. T-Teach me."_

_"I can't teach you. You just do what feels right." He cupped my face with his hands and tilted my head up. "Are you sure about this?"_

_I nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."_

_My heart pounded in my chest as he smiled down at me. He was so cute in that moment and I couldn't help but to look straight into his eyes. "Close your eyes."_

_I did exactly as he told me to do. Though I couldn't see, I could feel him inching closer to me. I could feel his breath on my lips and it made me shudder._

_After an eternity of waiting in the darkness, that dumbass kissed my nose._

_My eyes snapped open and my face heated up. "Roxas!"_

_He laughed, leaning his forehead against mine. "That was hilarious!"_

_"That wasn't funny! I was fucking terrified you d-bag! Why would you do that to me! I thought you were-!"_

_He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine. I quickly forgot both my fear and my anger as I melted in his arms. His teeth sank into my bottom lip and I gasped. As soon as I did, he showed me exactly what a real kiss felt like. It was weird and kind of sloppy, but I liked it. I must have been doing something right because he didn't stop or pull away._

_We stood right there like we were glued to each other. After a couple more minutes, he slowly pulled away. "And you said you didn't know how..." he panted._

_"Was it bad?" I asked, wiping a bit of saliva from my chin._

_"Not at all. It was...amazing for your first time."_

_I beamed up at him, covering my smile with both hands. "Was it really?"_

_"Yes, baby, it was," he laughed. I let out a small giggle and covered my entire face. "Don't hide your face from me, hon. Come here..."_

_After the second, I didn't mind any of the pet names he called me. I felt like a whole new person and I wanted to kiss him all the time._

**XXX**

**I have no idea where this flashback came from, but it came out really good! Three updates down in one day? I'm so proud of me!**


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

Two weeks later, the _last_ week of school, I found myself walking on the track in gym, headphones in use. I sure had a lot of things to think about, but not all of them were bad. Once in a while, a good memory would pop up and make me smile. And the moment that memory faded into the safe spot where I keep them, I was hit with reality and forced back into the present.

My "friends", or at least most of them, hate me now. Either they hate me or they're disgusted with me for being with Roxas. I don't get it. I thought they would accept it. Roxas' friends accepted it after a short explanation and a few questions. Why won't they?

_I'm so sorry. I know you trusted them not to do this to you, but maybe they're not your real friends in the first place..._

As I walked, I caught Sora's eye. He was sitting by Riku, Seifer, Aqua, and Selphie. They were the select few who didn't turn on me when everyone else did. And I know it had to break both Sora and Riku's heart to know that Kairi was the worst of them all. She had a lot to say and she didn't hold back.

_"I know it may not seem like it to you, but it's true! I love hi-"_

_"You **don't** love him and he **doesn't** love you! You're a goddamn whore! That, or you're way too stupid to see that he's playing you!"_

_Riki looked at Kairi with a look of hurt and heartbreak. I knew he was thinking her behavior was impossible. She was normally a sweet girl. "Kairi? Why are you doing this to her?"_

_"Well somebody needs to stop lying to her. That shit's not cute, nor is it right. She's fucking seventeen dating someone **five years her senior!** What, did you think you were grown enough to make that decision all on your own!?"_

_"Stop it, Kairi," Riku pleaded._

_"I'm not going to stop! Don't even think about telling her it's okay because it's **not!** What the hell's your problem, Naminé!?"_

_"Stop it! You're supposed to be her friend! Can't to find a nicer way to say what you have to say!? Or at least try to make her feel better!?"_

_"I'm not gonna spare the feelings of a whore. She's sick in the head if she thinks I'm going to accept that."_

_I saw Seifer's face contort into the most terrifying expression of anger I've ever seen. "Why, because it's her instead of you? Roxas Demai's craziest fangirl isn't dating him, so let's stop the fucking world for her and allow her to make the girl who is with him feel bad about herself. You're a selfish bitch that lives to make others feel bad when she doesn't get her way. That sweet girl I thought I knew was a facade. If you can't accept her decisions, whether they're good or bad, then you don't need to be her friend..."_

_Right then, the group split up into those who agreed with him and those who didn't. And there were a lot of those who didn't._

Sora gave me an apologetic smile, which made me feel slightly better. At least I wasn't alone in this. It's nice to know that _someone_ cares.

My phone started to vibrate, cutting off my music and playing my ringtone. I groaned when I noticed it was Axel calling me. "What do _you_ want?" I answered.

"I'm coming to pick you up. In fact, I'm right down the street. Something terrible happened and I need you here as quickly as possible." He sounded panicky and nervous. He never let's me see this side of him unless something was _truly_ scaring him.

"Wait, what happened?"

"Please don't ask me that. Just go to the front office."

"No, _tell me_ what happened first. What's going on, Axel? If it's about Roxas, you know better than to keep that kind of information from me."

He sighed shakily. "Someone snitched...the police know and they came by the house to take him away."

My heart stopped, as did my feet. "What do you m-mean they...no! _No!_ Who _told!?_ Who _knew!?_"

"Hayner told your mother and she called in on him..." I dropped my phone and tears immediately started to sting my eyes. How could he?

That text. It was from _him_, wasn't it?

"HAYNER!" I stomped over to him, unable to control my rage. "You _idiot!_" I punched him in the face as hard as I could. Before I could punch him again, Sora and Riku pulled me away. I hate being restrained when I'm this pissed off.

"It's for your own good! Why won't you understand that!?"

"Mine or yours!? You have to get over yourself and face the fact that I will _never be with you!_ And none of you girls will ever have him! He's mine! He is _**mine!**_"

"If I can't have you...eh, you know the rest."

"ROT IN HELL YOU PIECE OF **_SHIT!_**" I was now kicking and screaming at the top of my lungs. As soon as Riku lost his grip on me, I elbowed Sora in the ribs and lunged at Hayner. The two of us fell to the grass, him on the defensive from my attacks. I barely heard the coach yell and blow his whistle.

"Chavis! Get off of him! _Get her off of him!_"

Even the coach had a hard time pulling me off of him. Another pair of arms wrapped around me and helped him in forced me off. I tried to go back, but the second person had a frightenly familiar and tight grip on my upper arm.

"Naminé, now's not the time! We have to get to Roxas before he starts again! Stop fighting me and let's _go!_"

I tried to force myself to calm down. I gave Hayner one last kick in the stomach before I let Axel pull me to the car.

XXX

I ran after the large group of reporters, knowing Roxas was somewhere in the middle. My mom was there, along with a couple of nosy onlookers. She called out to me, even chased behind me, but I ignored her. I ignored everything in order to get to him. I needed him.

"Roxas!" I kept running, even though my lungs were burning in protest. I wasn't going to stop just because my body was in pain. What matters is Roxas' health. If I let him panic and die, then it'll be as if everything we've been through was all for nothing. "**_Roxas!_**" I noticed blonde spikes shoot up in the middle of the small moving crowd. My stomach pulled towards him. Now he's panicking even more.

"Naminé!" I smiled and ran faster as I saw him push through the crowd to get to me.

We were only a few feet apart when someone pulled me away. Arms reached out to Roxas and held him back. At that moment, I noticed his relief melt into fear, disappointment, and desperation. "No! Let me go! Naminé!"

I fought against the body that pulled me back. They don't know what will happen to him if they don't let us go. "Roxas, baby, I'm right here! Please calm down! You don't need to panic!" He started to hyperventilate, violently twisting and turning to loosen the police officer's grip.

"Stay back! You are not allowed to be near her!"

"I NEED HER! LET ME GO!" The more they held on, the worse my stomach pulled. Time slowed down as he twisted a certain way...the exact same time one of the officers shoved a taser at him. The two electrically charged prongs hit him straight in the chest. Almost immediately, his legs just seemed to give up on the rest of him.

The arms that were holding me let go. I dropped down beside him, afraid to even touch him. "Roxas...?" Ever so slowly, I rolled him over onto his back. His eyes were still open, a painful expression etched into his features. Something, no, everything inside me broke when I saw a single tear roll down the side of his face.

"I...love you..." he managed before his chest fell, a ghostly sigh escaping his lips. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I placed my hand over his heart. It didn't beat...not once. My fingers curled into his shirt in hurt. This..._this_ is exactly why I didn't want anyone to know. They'd take him away from me.

They took him away from me.

I cried, burying my face into his chest. Something I once thought of as my living pillow, my place of solace, was now still and unmoving. For once, I wish my life was a fairytale. Maybe then my tears would bring him back to life. But no, this pain is too real. It hurts too much.

"Roxas, please..."

Why me? Why does the one person who actually gets me and cares about me and loves me have to die? Why can't two people just be in a relationship without the damn police being involved in everything!? This doesn't involve them!

"Naminé, we're going to take him to the hospital now. It's possible to get him back, but you have to let go of him. Let us help him. It was my partner's fault after all," a foreign voice whispered.

"It was _all_ of your faults," I growled. "You didn't know about his weak heart. You didn't care. I wouldn't be trying to calm him down for no reason. Had he panicked a few minutes longer, he still would've died. All he wanted was to be in my life. But you didn't care."

"No, he's right, Naminé." Axel kneeled beside me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "We don't have much time. If you wanna take a chance on seeing Roxas alive again, you have to let go of him."

It took a few seconds, but I finally let go. I fell onto Axel's chest and sobbed. Surprisingly, he wrapped his arms around me. I think this is the second time he's ever hugged me in his entire life.

"It's gonna be okay, Nami. We're gonna get Roxas back."

Please come back to me, Roxas...to us. We _need_ you.

**XXX**

**This is what happens I watch too many shows with drama in them. My mind comes up with stuff like this and Blind Marriage. Don't cry, my lovelies! If this made you cry, I'm suuuuper sorry!**

**I shall be back-eth!**


	19. Chapter 19

**19**

I was forced to go home while they brought Roxas to the hospital down the way. Fortunately, I had four amazing people that cared enough about me to stay by my side to comfort me.

I stayed in Dad's arms as we laid on the couch. Axel sat on the floor beside him, using his thumb to rub comforting circles into the back of my hand. Sora sat in front of Axel and rubbed my back. Larxene sat on the couch arm next to Dad's head, telling me that everything was gonna be okay.

Being comfortable around the four of them, I almost fell asleep. It's nice to know that they care about me so much. Especially Dad. I've never seen him so serious about anything in his life. He's usually joking around, but he hasn't smiled all day.

"It's time for me to be a parent now," he started. "You know what you did was wrong...but I can't judge you. I kind of did the same with your mother in my younger years. I just think the worst part about all this is that you fell in love with him because it probably feels like no one understands. I understand, sweetie. I'm sorry that this had to happen, and I'm sorry I wasn't a better father."

What does he mean _better father?_ Yeah, he may have played around a little too much at times, but he cared about me. He wasn't super strict like mom and he always had my best interests at heart. I think...

And then Mom comes home. She started to rant and rave about how wrong this was and how Sora, Axel, and Larxene were terrible people for letting this go on without her knowledge. Usually, I would've said something about all the names she called them. I could feel Daddy's arms tighten around me as he whispered to me, telling me to ignore her.

I was pretty much numb to everything she said until she brought up Roxas. I didn't want to think about what happened to him. Being numb was much better than being miserable.

"He deserved what he got. He was a disgusting pedophile trying to taint my daughter! And she was gonna _let_ him! I won't stand for any more of her rebellion! I'm shipping her off to a _Catholic school!_ You hear me, Naminé!? You should be glad he's not breathing!"

Not breathing...

My tears stained Dad's shirt as I started to cry again. A lump formed in my throat when I tried to reply to her. I couldn't say anything.

Roxas, I'm _so_ sorry for this.

"Why would you even _say_ that, Stephanie?" It took me a while to register the voice as Dad's. "How heartless can you_ be?_ The girl's boyfriend just died right in front of her. How can you have the _audacity_ to say something that would cause your _own child_ to hurt more?"

"Oh, so you're _okay_ with this!?"

"Yes, I am. I was okay with it when it was _you and I_ in the place of _Naminé and Roxas_."

Mom stuttered, obviously caught off guard. "But...that's a completely different thing!"

"_How?_"

"I-I...it doesn't matter! _My_ parents approved! And her parents don't!"

"Wrong. Only _you_ disapprove. I've spoken with Roxas on numerous occasions and I _don't_ doubt his feelings for her. He treats her like a young lady and talks to her and _about_ her like she's the most important woman in his life."

"But she's not a _woman!_"

"You sure about that?" Dad glared. "If you weren't too busy yelling at her and making her feel bad, you'd see how much she's matured since she's been with him. _Yes_, she's in the wrong, but she doesn't need someone to slap her hands and remind her every _goddamn_ second! She _knows_ she's wrong! There's regret and depression and heartbreak going through this girl's head and you threaten to send her to Catholic school because _you're a little upset!?_"

"Look, Demyx, I'm not about to stand here and argue with you."

"Then sit the hell down..."

Haha! Oh shit, I was _not_ expecting that from Daddy!

"No! She's _my_ daughter too! And she _will_ respect my authority! If that boy lives, she is not to see him! As long as she's in _my house_, she'll abide by _my rules!_"

Daddy took a deep breath. "Stephanie...who's name is this house in?"

"Yours, of course."

"And the car?"

"_Yours_..."

"And this property?"

"That's yours too..."

"And _who_ signed a prenup?"

"..._I_ did."

"With the knowledge you now have, pack your shit and get the _fuck_ out of my house. I will not live with a woman with no brain, and I _will not_ continue to be married to a woman with no _heart_. As soon as Roxas and Naminé are together again, I'm filing for a divorce."

"I...Demyx, you can't be serious..."

"Very. Get out of my house."

"Demyx, what are you-!?"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I _DRAG_ YOU OUT BY YOUR _**FUCKING HAIR!**_" he roared. I instinctively flinched. Since when can Dad scream like that? I've never see him upset like this before.

"So you're gonna let something so _petty_ separate us?" her voice cracked.

"The mental and emotional state of my daughter is _not_ petty. I may not be the world's greatest parent, but neither are you. I don't need you here if you aren't going to attempt to do your job right. Now _get out_."

She muttered something to him before I heard the front door slam. Dad's hand rested on the back of my head as my tears stopped.

"Dad, did you really mean all of that?" Larxene asked.

"Of course. I can't stay married to that _hypocrite_. Especially when she purposely hurts my daughter."

Seconds later, I heard him cry. "And I couldn't admit that I'm a terrible excuse for a father. I can't even protect my daughters."

After hearing that, my heart just..._broke_. Here I was, listening to the happiest man on earth cry.

XXX

Axel told me he'd stay in the room with me while I slept. I thanked him and pretended to fall asleep. I can't exactly rest soundly with everything on my mind.

"Hey Nam, are you still awake?" I kept silent, unable to open my mouth. "Good. I know I'm not man enough to tell you this while you're awake. I'm...I'm so sorry for _everything_ I've ever done to you. Every rude greeting, every cruel insult, _everything_. I hate seeing you so broken. And I hate it even more that I could possibly lose you _and_ Roxas."

My heart nearly stopped when I heard him sniff.

"I know I've been an ass to you since the first time we've met, and you can probably never forget some of the things I've said to you, but...you're like my little sister. Arguing...is our _thing_. You challenge me in a way that no one else will. And it broke my heart to see you break the way you did."

No, not you too, Axel. I can't take it. Please don't cry.

"Roxas is my brother, no matter how many times he denies it. He's damn near my blood and...the only reason I'm not going crazy is for your sake. I need you here to keep me sane. Honestly, I'm really sorry about...our first encounter. I wish we didn't have to meet that way. If it wasn't for me, we might have actually been real friends."

Axel...

"I don't know what else to do. I don't like feeling so goddamn helpless. I-I can't live without my little brother."

Just when I thought about rolling over, he burst into tears. "What am I supposed to _do_ now? Everything is ruined..." My own tears rolled down my face and onto the pillow.

I think a piece of me just died.

XXX

_I led Roxas to my room with a smile. Mom and Dad were gone, so I could happily parade around the house with him and do whatever I wanted._

_Today was his birthday, and I had something special planned for him._

_He tried to sneak a corner of the blindfold up so he could see, but I slapped his hand. "Wait!"_

_"No, no. No like surprise," he said. It's funny because he sounded exactly like that maid from Family Guy._

_"Say it," I smirked._

_"I clean now?"_

_The two of us laughed. Once we were inside my room, I held the box in my hand. "You can take it off now."_

_He hurriedly ripped the blindfold off and smiled down at the box. "What is it, what is it!?"_

_"Open the box and see!"_

_He lifted the lid off the box and peered inside. His jaw immediately dropped. "Oh my God...h-how did you get these? I've looked everywhere!"_

_"I ordered them off of EBay. It took a whole bunch of begging to get them and they were the only ones I could find."_

_Not many people know about the little collection he has in his house. He collects shot glasses from around the world. His mother started the collection when she was twenty one, then stopped by the time Sora was born. He has all the glasses ever made from America and had started on Japan. He already had four, but now he has seven._

_"It's okay. This is perfect. I didn't know you knew which place I was on," he smiled._

_"Mm-hm! I wanna help you finish your collection. You will have every shot glass in the world if I have to fight some random chick in Walmart for them."_

_He laughed, then sat the box down on the dresser. "Thank you so much, baby. You're the best." I hugged him and rested my head on his shoulder. It feels nice knowing I can make him happy._

_"Happy twenty-first, Roxas..."_


	20. Chapter 20

**To _Hollowfiedhuman95_: I didn't explain well enough. Yes, Roxas died in the sense that his heart stopped. But no one knows what happened to him after he went to the hospital. Some people assume he's still alive, others assumed he's dead because they have nothing to go off of. Sorry for the confusion!**

**XXX**

**20**

Two out of four days down and they still won't tell me about Roxas' condition. But I refuse to accept the fact that he died. No, if he died, someone would've told me.

_Right?_

Axel had been crying every night by my bedside. It hurts to hear him cry when he thinks I'm asleep. It hurts to hear him at his weakest because I've never known him to be weak.

School has been more or less troublesome. I stopped wearing my uniform and threw anything on in the mornings. I kept my hair down instead of putting it into a bun or ponytail and I was constantly wearing dark shades to hide the bags under my eyes.

Hayner ignored me, which was to be expected. The rest of the group, besides Sora, Riku, Aqua, Selphie, and Seifer followed behind him. Even Kairi and Olette. Did I give a damn? Not at all. They could all go jump off a cliff today or tomorrow and I wouldn't even turn my head towards the blood trails. Worrying about them would be a waste of my time and energy.

Seifer and Sora were constantly getting into fights over me, smashing guys' heads into lockers, walls, the cement outside, and everything else. Riku kept me isolated from everyone to occupy himself so that he wasn't tempted to do the same.

Larxene had nonstop Netflix parties that occasionally kept my mind off of everything. She kept my mind busy and didn't let me think about it. Daddy often tried to sneak information to me from the hospital, but failed each time. I'm just glad that he's trying so hard.

Plus, Daddy is stubborn. He _will_ find out what he needed to know.

Me? I feel kind of numb to everything going on around me. Here I sit in sixth period Trig, listening to everyone talk around me (some _about_ me) as I stare at the blank dry erase board. Technically, I'm not even listening. I can hear their words, but I can't 'digest' them, as Roxas would say.

I rubbed my temples to try and ease my headache. I haven't felt any pulls in my stomach, meaning I haven't felt Roxas. I prayed over and over that he wasn't dead.

There was a broken whisper in my head. Have I lost it? Most likely. If I concentrate hard enough, despite the aforementioned headache, it almost sounds like his voice.

The voice faded when my phone started to vibrate. I slipped my headphones in and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Nami, sweetie! Roxas _isn't_ dead! I found out from the clipboard in his room when I stole the doctor's lab coat and went in! Roxas is in a coma!"

I laughed, placing a hand over my mouth. I couldn't decide if the new info on Roxas made me happy, or the hilarity of Dad's possible illegality did it. Either way, I know I have to go see Roxas.

I have to.

XXX

"Hey Nami..." Axel came in, leaning against the door.

"Hey Axel."

"I'm guessing you heard about Rox?"

"Yup. I'm glad he's alive but...it's not the same as him being here with me. I just want him to hold me, even if it'll be the last time."

"I know the feeling. Not the 'hold me' part but-"

"I know what you meant," I laughed. Damn, I never knew a person's absence could hurt you so much. He's been gone for a couple days and I feel like I'm losing it.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked.

I pouted, lifting my arms towards him. My hands opened and closed like a begging baby. "...I'm_ not_ hugging you, you ugly ass hermaphrodite."

"You love me, Axel..."

"Who told you _that?_"

"_You_ did..."

He groaned, stomping his foot like a child. "You are a _chore_. Babying you isn't in my job description," he smiled as he walked over to hug me.

I leaned my head against his chest, sighing. "Roxas is coming back, right?"

"Of course. Trust me, I'm a psychic."

"You mean a psychopath."

He smirked and rubbed my back"I'm a lot of awesome things, Doll. You better act like you know."

"Oh, shut up," I smiled. I think the two of us are glad that Roxas may be coming home. If he goes to jail over this, I'll never forgive myself.

**XXX**

**I'm sorry for the shortness of these chapters. They're prewritten and I want to add more, but I'm stressing out about school work. The struggle is real, I tell you.**

**I'll work on the next chapter over the weekend when I have time to write more.**


	21. Chapter 21

**21**

I didn't even speak the next day at school. The seniors, us, were watching movies all day in the auditorium because the school didn't feel like funding for another field trip for us. The principal allowed Axel to come to school with me on the last two days. I didn't know he could _do_ that, but apparently so.

Axel was being _extremely_ sweet today, which was really making me worry about his sanity. He can't even properly insult me anymore. Not even when I start with him first. He just shrugs and agrees with whatever I say. This isn't _right!_ Where's the Axel that threw a phone book at me and screamed _call someone who cares_ when I twisted my ankle!?

I miss him so much.

I cleared my throat to calm my nerves, but it did nothing. "You need some water?" he whispered.

_No! No, I don't need any fucking water! I need you to make a blowjob joke and call me a bitch! I need you to tell me to go make you a sandwich! You're not acting like yourself and it's scaring me!_

But instead of voicing that rant, I just nodded. My voice would probably shrivel up and die if Roxas doesn't wake up soon. There's no reason to talk if he's not around. I didn't notice him leave, but I _did_ notice when he returned with a bottle of water. "It's not exactly cold, but it'll do, right?"

I gave a curt nod as I downed a fourth of the bottle's contents. The water was like the perfect temperature, not disappointing and not freezing my teeth out of my mouth.

My eyes wandered to the movie on the large projector screen and squinted to see. The last twenty minutes were spent worrying about Axel, so I can't tell you _what's_ playing on the screen right now. After a few more seconds of confusion, I nudged Axel and pointed to the screen.

He hummed and slumped down in his seat. "Shit, I forgot the name of this damn movie. The Avengers, I think."

Thor…_so_ much yummy.

As if he had read my mind, he chuckled. "Are you fantasizing about a fake hero from a movie?" I smirked and nodded eaggerly. "Thought so. You're just-"

The boy in front of us turned around with a glare that, on any other day, would've scared me stiff. "Hey, you mind putting the shut to up so I can enjoy the fucking movie!?"

Axel rolled his eyes. The irritation was surfacing. "Bitch, almost _everybody in here_ is talking. Some even louder than me right now. So turn your little underaged ass around and stop talking to me."

"...You ain't even a senior! What fucking grade you in anyway!?"

"If you really need to know, I'm a sophomore," Axel glared as he messed with the class ring on his right hand. Whenever he did this, everyone who knew him knew a fight was about to happen.

The boy stood up, crossing his arms to appear a bit more dangerous. I remember this prick. He's the school's biggest pansy. "Well, _sophomore_, this is _senior_ movie day! So get the hell out of the auditorium!"

"I forgive your misunderstanding." Axel stood, towering over the boy. All conversation around us stopped as the pansy tried to hide his gulp. "I'm a sophomore in _college_, geek."

That seemed to give him a bit more confidence. "Tch, geek? Really? That's the best you could come up with, _college boy?_"

"Yup. See, people with less than forty IQ points like yourself tend to get highly offended when I use "big words" such as cretin, dunce, oaf, or when I drop down to your level with ignorant fuckwit."

He blinked several times. I bet he can't even define half of those insults. "Excuse me...?"

"Exactly. Now sit down before I knock you the fuck out."

"Doubt that's possible."

"Oh-ho, you really wanna _test_ that theory?" Axel asked as he rolled up his sleeves.

The boy growled and shrugged out of his jacket. Axel got ready to strike, but I quickly stood and threw my arms around him. He tried to shake me off, but I clung to him and shook my head violently.

Axel lowered his fist and sighed. He couldn't fight with me holding on to him like that. He'll most likely get arrested and get his second strike as well.

"Sit down, kid. She won't let me fight you," he mumbled.

"What, so you let your bitch run you? Is that how it is?"

I don't know what I expected from Axel, but I surely didn't expect his reaction to the guy's words.

Axel grabbed him by the collar and literally lifted him off of the ground so that they were face to face. "She's a young lady...and I don't ever want to hear you call her a bitch again. Is. That. **_Clear!?_**"

His words echoed around the auditorium, making the guy shake in his hold. When he nodded, Axel shoved him away. The only thing the guy could do was grab his jacket and sit back down.

It wasn't until Axel sat down that I saw the remnants of hatred and fire behind those already livid emeralds. but beneath that was a small trace of life. Fights, whether he was starting one or wat thing one, made him feel alive.

XXX

That afternoon in gym class we sat on the bleachers outside. Axel kept being nice to me and it was really pissing me off. What does a girl have to do to get an insult around here?

"Axel, can you _please_ say something mean to me? I don't like you when you're nice to me," I finally spoke.

"Sorry. I can't do that." He glared at nothing in particular, drumming his fingers against his knee.

"But you know you _want_ to."

"I _don't_…" he forced out. Fine. I'll do what you hate the most. Whine until you just can't help it.

"But Axeeeeel! It's really making me sad that you're not even listening to meeee! Why don't you just insult me alreadyyyy!?"

His eye twitched slightly. "I don't have…anything bad…to say about you…" he growled.

"Axeeeeeeel!"

"_Quit it_, Naminé."

"But Axeeeeeel!"

"Enough! **_Enough!_** God, shut the fuck up! You haven't talked all day and the first thing you do when you open your mouth is _whine!?_ How dare you? How **_dare_** you assault my ears with such irritating whining and complaining, you stupid bitch!?"

"Are you done?"

"No, I'm _not_ done! Don't fucking interrupt me when I'm talking about you! I'm sick of your shit, girl! You depress me! You _disgust_ me! You look like you threw yourself at the school doors and just _didn't give a fuck_ this morning! You look like you've broken a mirror for every friend you've lost! You look like a fucking anorexic barbie doll that was beaten, gagged, shot, raped, shaved bald, and left on the side of the road to bleed out and deteriorate_ in the rain!_ You look like the business end of a hobo's ass! No, you _look_ like somebody put you under the front wheel of that car with hydraulics at the end of the _**MACHETE MOVIE!** _You need a goddamn bag to hide that public indecency offender you call a face! And yes, I'm calling you ugly because you are ugly, you pathetic excuse for an SIXTY YEAR OLD UNDERWEIGHT RETIRED PORNSTAR! I'm not getting you _shit else_ because you are FINE! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR LUMPY SKULL! ROXAS WILL BE OKAY! DON'T YOU **_EVER_** FUCKING WHINE AT ME YOU SNOT NOSED, BOTTLE BLONDE, BRA STUFFING **_WHORE!_**"

He paused for a second, breathing heavily. "AND YOU'RE _STUPID_ AS FUCK!" He huffed, folding his arms and leaning backwards against the seat behind us.

"Are you done now?" I asked.

"…Yeah, pretty much," he grinned. I laughed and hugged him.

"Thanks Axel."

"You can thank me by putting some pretty on that ugly canvas that you often call a face. You look like an alien left his diseased shit parked there."

Aw, I've missed him so!

XXX

On the way to the car, I tripped over my own foot. Axel caught me, his hand automatically flying to my stomach. "I can't believe you were dumb enough to trip on air-"

Something dropped in my stomach, causing my eyes to widen. Could that be Roxas?

"Naminé…?"

"I-I think Roxas is panicking. My stomach just dropped-"

"No. I felt that too. Are you...are you _pregnant?_"

**XXX**

**Boom! The bomb drops! Yes, Namine is pregnant, but there is another surprise as well. Now, I have a very important question for you guys.**

**Since Naminé's pregnant...does anyone know how far along she should be...? O_O**


	22. Chapter 22

**Yeah, this chapter is a bit dialog heavy, but there's a reason for this. it's not a filler, but it has a lot of comedy here. Simply because Roxas is, as I've said before, _childish._ Enjoy!**

**22**

The last day of school was completely uneventful. In fact, it was almost the same as yesterday, sans the near fight between Axel and that guy. But the very next day, Roxas was released from the hospital. And by released, I mean dragged to the courthouse to be tried for statutory rape. For some reason, he wasn't panicking at all. When he saw me in the stands next to Axel, he smiled as if none of this was happening. I don't know if it was for me or for himself, but it made me feel a little better.

Maybe he knows something I don't.

One of the lawyers got up to question Roxas, who was sitting in the stand with a bored expression. He had these awful thick rimmed glasses, a pale face, and soft brown eyes. he couldn't have been older than twenty-six. twenty-seven tops. I looked back to Roxas and finally noticed how messed up he was. It didn't look like it from the outside, but he kept playing with his lip ring. I know for a _fact_ that he does that when he's nervous or under stress.

I didn't pay attention to what the lawyer asked him, but I could hear Roxas' responses loud and clear. I never thought I'd get to hear his voice again. And under these circumstances, I _still _just want to lay back and listen to him speak.

But he's being retarded. He's avoiding the questions as best he can and it's irritating the lawyer that's questioning him.

"I plead the fifth on the grounds that I may make myself look stupid."

"I don't."

"Well, that's a bit _personal_, don't you think? Do I really have to answer that or are you just pussyfooting around?"

"Can't I just plead every amendment? Freedom of speech would _really _come in handy right now, you know."

"Hey, _fuck_ you, buddy! I _know_ I don't have to answer that!"

The judge ordered the lawyer to be more civilized after Roxas' lawyer called an objection. I'm no professional, but I'm _fairly _certain that the number of girls he's slept with in high school has _nothing _to do with this case. But the judge also warned Roxas that he could be in contempt of court for his language because he started mouthing off in Spanish.

The judge, unfortunately, _speaks _Spanish...

The lawyer apologized and cleared his throat while Roxas just shrugged. Finally, the one question I _didn't_ want to hear was the one I heard the clearest. It made him visibly uncomfortable.

"Did you sleep with her?"

Roxas looked up at the ceiling, as if he had to think about it. I wonder what he's doing. Is he going to lie or tell truth? Lying and getting caught would be worse than telling the truth. He knows that. "I don't understand the question."

The lawyer facepalmed. "It's a _simple_ _question!_ Did you or did you _not_ sleep with Naminé Chavis?"

Roxas laughed and sat back in his seat. Now he's planning something. "Yeah, I _did_ sleep with her. And my _sheets_, and my _pillow_, and on my _mattress_-"

"Mr. Demai…" the lawyer hissed through his teeth. I tried not to laugh as the lawyer became more and more frustrated with him. axel had his hand pressed tightly over his mouth to conceal the smile that threatened to turn into laughter.

"Okay, _okay_. There _may _have been a teddy bear on the bed, but I swear to God it's not mine! Actually, I burned it because it looked like a clown, so I guess he _wasn't _there. Or was there _temporarily_. I don't know _how_ you would classify that."

The lawyer slid his glasses off and groaned as he wiped his eyes. Cue headache. "Your Honor, will you _please_ make him answer the question?"

"Mr. Demai-"

"I _answered_ it! The question was _did you sleep with her_. I already _told_ you I did! I slept with _Axel_ before too!"

Axel's smirk was quickly wiped away. "Alleged pedo say what!? _Where was I _when this happened!?"

Roxas glared and mouthed something to him. I couldn't read lips, but whatever it was made Axel's jaw dropped. He didn't say anything more after that. "_Next question_," Roxas smirked.

The lawyer muttered a bunch of swear words under his breath. "Mr. Demai, a person who shall remain anonymous-"

"It was _Hayner_, wasn't it?" Roxas glared.

"No, it wasn't. I-"

"Better _not_ be."

"I-"

"Cause that kid's a liar…"

"Mr. Demai-"

"He's a _liar_."

"Will you just-!?"

"Liar."

"Will you _please_ let me _finish!?"_

Roxas stared at him for a long while, then scoffed. "…_You're_ a liar too."

"What!? How!? You don't even _know_ me!"

"You _look_ like a liar."

"No I don't-"

"Y'ever told a plus sized girl she looked good in _orange?"_ Roxas pressed.

"Well..._yes_, but I was only-"

"_Lying_. You filthy liar."

"Mr. Demai, we _only_ have ten more minutes until recess. I _need _you to cooperate with me."

Okay, now I see what he's doing. He's trying to time himself out until the second half of the trial starts. Plus, the jury has no information. Unless they can prove he's guilty, they can't technically pin _anything_ on him. "Ten more minutes, you say!? I had _no_ idea!"

The lawyer tilted his head. "Are you stalling?"

Bitch, _spell_ stalling," Roxas glared.

"S-T-A- _**OH, I AM NOT ABOUT TO PLAY THESE GAMES WITH YOU!"**_

"Anyone up for Monopoly then!?"

"Mr. Demai-"

"Uno! **_Ermahgawd_**, I _looove_ Uno!"

"Please…just _please_ stop talking…"

"Okay!" he shrugged with a child-like smile.

Axel and I were snickering like crazy in the stands. You could see the many different expressions of _I hate you_ spread across the lawyer's face. I have no idea why he's not getting in trouble for this. Is the judge even paying attention to this trial?

The silence seemed to help the lawyer regain his composure. he took a deep breath and put his glasses back on. "Now then. Someone was generous enough to bring in some recordings from her seventeenth birthday party. Before I play them, were you or were you _not_ at Ms. Chavis' birthday party?"

Roxas blinked innocently, tilting his head in faux confusion. After a few seconds, he raised an eyebrow and pointed to himself.

"Yes, _you_."

Roxas blinked again, pointing to the judge. "No, not _him!"_

He pointed to the jury. "_No!"_

He finally pointed to himself again. A vein popped in the lawyer's neck as he glared. Roxas, you're gonna give the poor man an aneurysm. "_Yes, you!_ Answer the question!"

"_You_ told me to stop talking. I don't know what you want from me anymore."

I held my mouth to keep from laughing. This is _hilarious_. And I thought he was annoying before. This is a whole new level I've never even _seen_ before.

"Well I want you to _talk_ now!"

Roxas wiped away imaginary sweat. "Good, because I don't like being quiet. Okay, when I was about sixteen years old, I tried cigarettes for the first time and it hurt like hell. My mom told me to wait until I was old enough but I wanted to be a badass and-"

"What…what in the _world_ are you talking about?"

"You told me to talk, so I'm talking! God, what do you _want_ from me!?"

"I want you to _answer the question!"_

"Oh, the _question!_ Three plus three is indeed _eight_. You're welcome!" Roxas smiled.

The lawyer grabbed at his jet black hair and screamed out his frustration. "You know what!? Screw this and screw _you!_ I'm_ so_ _done!_ I'll plead Not Guilty if it gets me out of here any faster!"

"Mr. Sawyer-"

"No! I'm **_done!_** I'm going the fuck **_HOME!"_ **He stomped out of the courtroom and slammed the door.

Roxas fell over laughing. "I give! I give! I-I can't breathe!" His words mixed with his laughter and made it impossible to hear what he said next. I think it was in Spanish anyway. The jury started to laugh at how hard _he_ was laughing. It's infectious.

The judge looked over to the bailiff, who was covering his mouth with his fist. his eyes were watery and his cheeks were raised in a stifled laugh. "It isn't _funny _Jeffrey..." he sighed.

The bailiff started cracking up, unable to control his laughter. This, plus Roxas' laughter, started a whole symphony of laughs throughout the hall.-

XXX

During recess, Axel snuck me over to the room Roxas was being held in. As soon as he saw me, his eyes lit up. There was so much life in them that I nearly cried at the sight. "_Nami! _He hugged him as if we hadn't seen each other in years, but spoke as if it were the _last _time we would speak. "Oh my God, I thought I'd never get to _hold_ you again," he whispered.

I tried not to, but ended up crying anyway. I'm back where I belonged, in Roxas' arms. But I don't know how long I'll be able to stay. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again, okay?"

"It's not _my _fault I got tazed. Geez..."

The two of us started to laugh. Even in a serious moment, he could make the best of it.

Axel cleared his throat. "Don't you have something you want to _say_, Blondie?"

I nodded, pulling away from the comfort of his arms. Silently, I took his hand and placed it on my stomach. Seconds later, the baby kicked. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. There were tears in his eyes and it scared me. I have no idea if this is what he wants or not. "Is it…is it _mine?"_

"Of _course_ it is, Ro. You shouldn't have to ask that."

Roxas pulled me into his arms again. I heard him sniffle as he held on to my sides. At first, I thought he would say something like _I'm not ready_ or _I don't want kids_ or _I can't do this_. But he didn't say anything _like _that.

"This is the _second_ best thing that's ever happened to me. The woman I love is having my baby…_Te quiero, mi corazón._ Que me aspen si te dejo. Eres la chica perfecta para enamorarse de. Vete a la mierda a todos los demás, ¿me oyes? Eres mía y _sólo mía_."

_I love you, my heart. I'll be damned if I leave you. You're the perfect girl to fall in love with. Fuck everyone else, you hear me? You are mine and mine alone._

I laughed, nodding my head. "That's exactly right. I love you too, Roxas."

"Sorry to interrupt but _what the hell_ did he just say?" Axel asked.

"Nothing, mind your_ business!"_ Roxas laughed. As he wiped his eyes, I wrapped my arms around him and sighed. "I'll never let you go, hon. I promise."

"Even when I annoy you?" I asked softly.

"Annoy me? Baby, I never get tired of you. You're everything to me. I told you that."

And I believe every word.

**XXX**

**So much fluff at the end of this! So I decided I'm going to put a lemon in here just for the hell of it. Don't exactly know how that'll turn out, but the important part is that I try. or something that _resembles_ trying. XD**


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

The tapes were shown, and I wish they hadn't been. There were videos of us dancing at my birthday party, us walking on the track at school, doing random things while walking down the street, and shopping in the mall.

Even what happened in the Starbucks parking lot all that time ago.

"Isn't this an invasion of privacy!?" I yelled.

"They had permission from the police department to record these videos. I do apologize if you feel harassed or uncomfortable by this," the judge informed me.

I sighed and sank down in my seat. When I did, the bench cushion moved a bit. I turned around to fix it and noticed a book underneath it. Curious, I reached down and pulled it out of it's hiding spot.

This is...a book of the new laws that are in effect as of this year.

I quickly flipped through the pages. There's only one thing on my mind and I'm gonna find it.

Statutory rape laws.

"I suggest you answer honestly," the new lawyer told Roxas. He had pitch black hair and these beady black eyes that looked like they could see right through you. I wasn't the one on trial, but it felt like I was whenever he looked my way.

_In Miami, Florida, effective February 18 2014..._

"Well, what's the point in saying anything else? You obviously have no sense of humor and we're both tired," Roxas sighed.

"Did you or did you _not_ have relations with Ms. Chavis?"

_The new legal age of consent is 17 for a young woman and 16 if she is emancipated._

He shrugged and folded his arms. "Yeah, okay? Yes. I had sex with _Naminé_...but you know what? I don't regret it at all. No, I _don't_ remember what happened, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

I closed my eyes and heaved a sigh of relief. This book is literally a lifesaver.

"Then I'm afraid this is-"

"A _mistrial!_" I yelled.

The lawyer turned around, eyebrow raised in question. I didn't even flinch this time because I was too happy to be afraid of him. "_Excuse_ me?"

"It's a mistrial. According to this book, the new legal age of consent is _seventeen_, not eighteen! So it's _not_ statutory rape because I consented to it!"

The lawyer took the book, reading over the same law_ I_ read. He wiped his eyes in frustration and turned to the judge. "Your Honor, she's right. He can't be held accountable because...she's of the legal age of consent."

My mother stood from her seat, probably furious beyond her own comprehension. "This can't be! He has to be tried for _something!_"

I whipped around to face her. "_Wrong!_ Roxas is the perfect gentleman and he has _never_ asked me for sex. I took it upon myself to ask him when I knew he wasn't sober. Even then, he told me _no_ the first time."

"Not sober! See! There were underaged kids at that party! He was soliciting alcohol to minors!"

"_Wait_ a minute!" Axel stood, holding his hand up like a child asking permission to speak. "No, Roxas doesn't get credit for that. _I_ was soliciting alcohol to minors, for your information."

Roxas and I both gave him a look that expressed as much confusion and frustration as possible. "Dude! Why would you admit to that in court!?" Roxas spat.

"Because uno, I'm not the one on trial and deux, I can't be tried for the same thing _twice_. Thank you double jeopardy! They answered my plea of Not Guilty, so suck it, everybody!"

The jury started to groan about how they knew he looked shady and should have voted him guilty. As stupid as he can be, he's actually really smart. He can think of lies off the top of his head that are completely insane, yet somewhat believable.

I brushed off his little announcement and ran over to Roxas to hug him; belly and all. "I told you. I _told_ you I wasn't going anywhere."

"I know. I was just stalling long enough for you to find the book."

"_What_...?"

"Your dad. When I woke up in the hospital, he was the first to visit and told me about it then. He found out it was legal earlier that day and wanted _me_ to be the first to know. That's what I told Axel earlier."

I glared. "If he knew, why didn't he say anything? Why didn't _you?_"

"We both wanted you to do it by yourself. You're technically a legal adult now. Didn't it feel much better knowing you did it on your own?"

"Until you _ruined_ it. Now I think you all suck," I laughed.

"Hey, I got to sharpen my acting skills a bit. Did you _see_ me up there? I was a damn _beast!_"

"Shut up, Roxas. I'm still mad at you." After all this time, I can finally kiss him in front of everyone without getting any unnecessary flack about it.

So I did. And _no one_ could stop me.

XXX

Graduation day was that very weekend, but I didn't walk. I didn't really care about walking across the stage anymore. The only friends I have now are Aqua, Seifer, to my surprise, Axel...is debatable, Sora, Riku, and Vanitas. Everyone else hates me or won't even look at me, but I don't care anymore.

I actually _did_ go up to the school, though. I needed to clean out my locker and watch my_ real friends_ walk across the stage. It was a small promise I made them, since Aqua's pissed at me for not walking.

I'm still shocked about _Seifer_ though! All these years, I thought he secretly hated me. But in the end, he was one of the ones that stayed by my side and supported me. It's like the situation turned him towards me and not against me.

I did have a pretty awkward encounter in the hall that night. I ran into Hayner on the way to my locker. It looked like he wanted to run away, but he stopped right in front of me. He didn't say anything, which I guess was a good thing.

I glared up at him and folded my arms. "If you're going to insult me, Roxas, or my decision to stay with him, get out of my way. I don't have time for you and your narrow-minded bigotry."

He looked down at the floor and sighed. I could see a few tears well up in his eyes as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Is this really what you want? You'd...choose _him_ over your _friends?_"

The one thing I _won't_ do is show him pity. He doesn't deserve it. "If you had to make me choose, then you weren't my real friends anyway. Roxas loves me unconditionally, you guys only _liked_ me when it benefited you. I want to be loved, Hayner, and I want to love someone just as much as they love me. It's just that simple."

He nodded and swallowed the visible lump in his throat. "I guess you don't want any of us in your life anymore..."

I wanted so badly to just hug his sadness away and go back to being his friend, but something inside of me wouldn't let that happen. After everything he's done, he's trying to worm his way back into my heart? Not happening.

"No. I _don't_ want to be in your lives and I don't want any of you to be in mine. We were supposed to be friends for life, but you all turned your back on me the minute you didn't agree with my decision. I won't give any of you the chance to hurt me like that again. I'm sorry."

Hayner nodded again. "I'm sorry. I totally understand. If you ever...need me, I'll be there. My number won't change."

"Truth is, I most likely won't _ever_ need you, Hayner. Roxas and the rest are _all_ I need."

With a deep inhale, he slowly walked away. I could've sworn I heard him say _I love you_, but I ignored it. Even if he did, it wouldn't make much of a difference. I still wouldn't want to see him _or_ talk to him again.

By the end of graduation, which left my throat raw from cheering, I met my friends in the parking lot. That's when Axel pulled up.

I was sort of sad. After today, I'd no longer be living in Miami. Roxas, Sora and I are moving to Daytona Beach. And I'll have to leave Selphie, Aqua, Riku, and Seifer behind.

Daddy and Larxene love Miami too much to move to Daytona with me. Axel would have came, but he's staying because of Larxene. Wherever she goes, he goes. He won't say it out loud, but he's in love with her. They have this weird type of...sadistic love/hate relationship thing going on and I really don't understand it.

"Hey Nami!" Axel and Larxene walked up to our group. "You remember how I said I was staying with Larxene?" he spoke.

"Yeah?"

"Well, _that bitch_," he pointed to Roxas, "Already moved all our stuff. So I guess we're coming with you."

"¡De Nada, su loco petra!

_You're welcome, you crazy bitch!_

Axel huffed. "_English!_ Damn! I'm getting real tired of your shit, Roxas!"

While they argued, Roxas' half in Spanish, Sora and I said goodbye to everyone. Seifer's hug lasted the longest. "I'm gonna miss you, girl."

"I'll miss you too. Thank you _so_ much for your support, Seifer. It means a lot."

He leaned down and whispered, "But out of the two of us, I think it's obvious that Hayner's worse at hiding his feelings for you."

Wait...what?

"_Whaaaaaat?_" I smirked, looking up at him.

"Don't look at me like that!" he laughed. "Every guy you _ever_ spent time with has had feelings for you at some point in time, but that's none of my business."

I laughed pulling away. "Either way, thanks for not flipping out like he did."

"Hey, whatever makes you happy," he shrugged. "Because of this, I actually _found_ someone."

My eyes widened when he reached over and grabbed Aqua's hand. "OH MY GOD, THAT'S SO CUTE!" I squealed.

Aqua's face went red, "Can you not be so loud?"

I pressed my lips together, resisting the urge to giggle like an idiot. Roxas nudged me and I smiled. "We have to go, but I'm gonna text you guys, like, _everyday!_ I promise!"

Seifer, Riku, and Aqua said goodbye as we walked to our different cars. Sora tried to ride with me and Ro, but Axel grabbed him by the collar. "You're riding with me. I need your help."

"With what...?" he asked.

"Nothing much. Just something. Get in the car."

"But I wanna ride with Nami-"

"Get in the fucking car, Sora. SORA.

"I just-!"

"SORA! _GET IN THE GODDAMN CAR!_"

I raised an eyebrow at Axel, but he only shrugged and smiled. Whatever he's planning, I don't want to know what it is. In fact, it's best we just leave now before he tries anything dumb or illegal.

XXX

Roxas was quiet the entire way to my dad's house. The only thing left to do was say goodbye to Daddy and we'd be off to Daytona. Usually, Roxas would be saying anything that popped into his head, but he wasn't saying anything. Did I do something to upset him?

Instead of turning right at the intersection, he kept straight. "Ro, where are you going? You should've turned right back there."

His eyebrows shot up in fake confusion. I always know when he's lying because his eyes get really big like a child describing a fictional story that they apparently experienced when no one was looking. "Really? I thought it was the _next_ one."

He knows which intersection to turn at. The fourth one from the school with the misprinted stop sign. Instead of STOP, it read STOOP. And he laughs at it almost every time we pass it up.

After a while, the car slowed down. Roxas was pulling over. "Why are we stopping?" I asked.

"You'll see. Come on."

With a raised eyebrow, I got out of the car and made my way around the car. Why stop near the woods? He wouldn't kill me, would he?

"You better not kill me, dude. I'll haunt you forever..." I warned.

He laughed. "One, ouch. It hurts that you don't trust me. Two, I'm so glad you don't trust me. Three, why would I kill you in the woods? The search dogs would find you in less than three minutes. I'd just take you to Six Flags and unbuckle your seatbelt on the loop-de-loop. _Duh_, Naminé."

I blinked. "Why does two not make any sense? And why does the third one sound planned!?"

"I'll explain the second one in a few seconds. And as for three, you think about a lot of things when you run out of toilet paper in the bathroom and no one's home. It was originally how to kill my ex and her new boyfriend because I caught her giving him head back in middle school. I have a tendency to get violent and _crazy_ when people break special promises. Now come on!"

Note to self: always keep toilet paper so he doesn't think of these things. P.S. don't _ever_ break your promises to him, no matter what the circumstances.

I followed him into the woods, trying to find something rational about this. He's going to kill me, isn't he? _I'm_ the dumb girl that screams _hello_ when she hears a noise in her house.

"Now," he spoke when I could see absolutely nothing. "The reason I don't want you to trust me at this particular moment is because I _want_ you to be scared."

I'm gonna die today. And I _might_ be okay with that.

A light flicked on and the only thing I saw was him. "Because if you're scared out of your shit right now, I know you'd cry if I were to get down on one knee and propose to you." Just like he said, he got down and took a box out of his pocket. "Quieres casarte conmigo, mi corazón."

_Marry me, my heart._

I covered my mouth with my hands and nodded. He finally took the promise ring off and replaced to with the new one. I didn't start crying until the ring was actually on my finger. "Oh, I _hate_ you!" I sniffed.

He hugged me and laughed. "I know, I know. You're _supposed_ to right now."

I smiled, shaking my head. Roxas is an idiot, but I love him so much.

**XXX**

**And yet another twist comes your way! There are only two more chapters left to go before we finish this. Then I think I'll finish up the multi chapter version of Clean Up Woman. Or maybe a story called bachelorette show called Roses. I haven't decided yet.**


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

Roxas and I have been in Daytona for about three weeks. That's about how long it took to unpack all our stuff. You never realize just how much stuff you have until you're pulling it out of boxes for weeks, I guess.

"Tired..." I groaned as I rolled over to my side. Laying on my back hurts now and I can't stand it.

"You barely did anything. I did all the heavy lifting," Roxas laughed.

"I did more than you Mr. Ow-My-Back! And that's a lie because you made _Axel_ do the lifting," I frowned.

"Yeah, I was lying. I've never had back problems and you know this. It's your fault for falling for it. Stop being so adorably gullible and maybe things like this wouldn't happen," he spoke in a baby voice as he pinched my cheek.

I rolled my eyes and batted his hand away, then laid my head on his chest. His arm instantly wrapped around me. It's almost unreal to think that Roxas and I are engaged, living in our own home while I'm pregnant with his child. Every so often, I just have to touch my stomach and thank the high heavens that it is real. "This is amazing," I sighed happily.

"I'll saysay," Roxas mumbled. "I can't...believe this is real. I can actually be with you without being called a pedophile."

It wasn't funny, but I had to laugh because it's true. Though some people do still call him that, they're wrong. According to the law, I'm a legal adult and so is he. And we had sex! Take that, society! Naminé: 2 Idiots: 0.

Roxas groaned. "Shit, I just thought about something. I work in Miami."

"It was your idea to move here. You should have thought about this before you moved us all to Daytona."

"Huh...you know, I really should have. In hindsight, it was a pretty bad idea. But in my defense, I was sick of Miami. That's not important, though. Do you wanna stay here?"

I had to think about it. Miami is my home, but I do wanna try something new. Plus, I don't really wanna run the risk of running into Hayner or one of the others again. I don't want to see them or talk to them ever again. Maybe that's cruel and selfish, but hey, I'm not perfect. "Well yeah, but-"

"No buts. I'll just quit the job. Whether I actually work there or not, I'm still filthy fucking rich. And I'm planning on using at least three fourths of that to spoil you. You deserve a taste of the rich life for once."

"Roxas, don't you dare. I'm completely fine with what I have right now."

"There's always a problem," he sighed playfully.

"Of course there is! That's your money, so spend it on you. I don't want you to spoil me. I'll work for what I want."

"You could always work for me," he smirked suggestively. He may not be a pedophile, but he was a major pervert. It's kind of funny because it's like he just doesn't care.

"Nah, I don't think being in a relationship with my boss is appropriate."

"Of course not. If it were appropriate, it wouldn't be kinky! Hell, I'll even buy us a desk and turn one of these rooms into an office. Would you like that?"

I shuddered and looked away from him. Why, Roxas? You know my hormones are at least four times as worse now that I'm pregnant. Don't do this to me.

"You know, now that I think about it, I am a horrible person. I just...hm, I don't know. Does everything that comes out of my mouth revolve around sex?"

Well, if we're being completely honest here. "Yes. One hundred percent yes."

"Oh my God. I never noticed that..."

"Are you for real? Like honestly?"

He nodded, leaving me dumbstruck. How in the hell has he not noticed that? I mean you've noticed this, right!?

I sighed playfully and rested my hand on his arm. "Rox, you have problems. I just don't know how to fix you yet."

"You're so mean to me and I just don't understand why you hate me so much."

"Oh, I don't hate you. I try to be mean to you so you'll pout and whine like that. It's really cute and I like it," I laughed.

"...So what you're saying is that I'm a sexy beast that turns you on every minute of every day?" he grinned.

I deadpanned. "N-No. That's not what I said at all."

"It's what you implied, though. Context clues, honey."

"That's not what I implied! I said what I meant. You fucking created your own lines just so you could read between them! I honestly have no idea how the hell you did that."

"So what exactly were you saying, then?"

"Well now I'm saying shut the hell up, you horny bastard."

"Oh, I see! So what you really mean is that I'm too much for you to handle, but you still wanna have sex with me. That makes sense," he smiled.

My eyes closed and I just shook my head. He makes my brain hurt. "You know what, Roxas, yes. You're too much for me and I want lots of sex."

He was quiet for a little while. When I looked up, he was pouting again. "I don't understand why you hate me so much. What did I do? I can change..."

"What the hell!?"

XXX

Since Axel ate all of the food, we had to go buy more. I pushed the basket down each aisle and Roxas put things we needed inside of it. When we weren't walking, he had his arm thrown casually around my shoulder. I could feel a bunch of scrutinizing glares on our backs, but they didn't even bother me. One kids from Roxas made it all go away.

"Hey, Né, don't you find this a little weird?" he whispered as we stopped for rice.

Everywhere we went, Roxas received dirty looks. They probably know about us, since it was on the news in Miami. Again, it doesn't even bother me.

"Not at all. Just ignore it, Roxas. They aren't us, so they could never begin yo understand us."

"I'm having a hard time doing that. It's legal. You're my fiancée now, and this isn't even Miami. Why is everyone here looking at me with a screw face?" he hissed angrily.

"They're closed-minded people with sticks up their asses, Ro. People often shun what they don't like or understand. They don't matter."

He stopped to breathe for a second, then smiled. His shoulders lost their tension and he looked visibly relaxed. "You're right baby. Let's just get our stuff and go home." He leaned in and kissed my forehead, which I happily accepted.

"Pedophile," some old man spat. Roxas was about to say something, but I grabbed his arm and pulled until he was facing me. That old man lit a fire in him that I wasn't quite sure I could put out. "Forget it, Roxas. Leave him alone."

"He better take his crotchety ass and wander over fucking yonder to the oatmeal section of the the store," he glared.

I laughed. Unlike Roxas, their hushed insults and harsh glares meant next to nothing to me. I've found true love. So what if he's five years older than me? "Hush, Roxas. That was mean."

"I'm mean to people I don't like," he frowned.

"Well you're mean to me sometimes."

"You're meaner. But we have a right to be mean to each other. Now you have to make me smile cause the mean old man made me sad."

I leaned up and pecked his incredibly soft lips. "I love you, Ro," I smiled.

"Aw, I love you too. You're the honey to my Pooh-bear," he cheesed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Roxas Demai is opening up his own cheese factory! Yay!"

"Hey, you shut up and kiss me." I giggled as he pulled me closer by the front of my shirt and pressed his lips to mine. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and just enjoyed being able to do this in public.

"That's sick of him. Playing with her feelings like that," another man told his wife.

Roxas pulled away and glared at whoever insulted us. His face contorted from a warm smile into a fierce sneer within seconds. "Playing with her feelings?" he growled.

"You heard me, pedo. And she's a fool for believing your lies," he said with an icy tone.

"Call me a fucking pedophile if you want. But what you won't do is doubt the feelings I have for her. I swear to God, I'll-"

I tugged at his jacket to get his attention. "Stop it," I warned.

"Are you really gonna let him stand there and talk shit about me? About us!?" he frowned.

I shrugged. "What else can I do? If I yell, that'll only draw unwanted attention and it won't even solve anything. It's best to just let this go over our heads. I've been called a whore, a slut, a prostitute, a gold digger, everything you could possibly imagine. After a while, you just don't care anymore. Let it go."

"But-!"

"Let it go! You have nothing to prove to them, Roxas!"

He growled and picked up some more items from the shelf to occupy himself. The lady next the rude man smiled brightly at me, silently clapping her hands before following behind her husband.

When we got to the counter, the cashier greeted us with a genuine smile. "Expecting a little one, are we?" she giggled.

"We are," I smiled. "It's a girl. We couldn't be any happier."

"That's right. Dad's pretty shaken up because he wanted a boy, but the idea of a girl kinda grew on us," Roxas added.

"That is amazing. Unlike some of our shoppers, I think you two are an incredible couple. The law is shit. Love has no age limit."

I faked a sob and buried my face into Roxas' arm. "Finally! Someone sane!"

"Yeah, that's kind of her catchphrase. Now she's gonna be talking about this all year," Roxas laughed. He then went to get the stuff out of the basket. After only a couple of items, he stopped. "Hey Nam, where's the milk?"

"You mean the milk I told to pick up and you didn't? The milk we passed when you were being a perve?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I kinda...assumed you would remember to get it. You're the girl in this relationship. You cook and get kitchen things."

The cashier facepalmed and groaned. "I'd get flowers if I were you. That was so sexist."

"No it wasn't. Babe, was that- God..." he flinch. My glare made him visibly uncomfortable and he cringed. "I didn't mean it like that. You know love you, right? P-Please don't cut me, I'm sorry."

I huffed. "Stay here while I go get the milk. While I'm gone, you can think about how to make me less angry."

"My cuteness will work. You will love me, damn it!"

I tried not to smile as I made my way to the back of the store. "Stop the basket! STOP THE BASKET!" As soon as I turned around, one of the shopping carts hit my stomach. The entire store seemed to stand still as the blood ran down my legs. I struggled to breathe and leaned against a wall for support. It didn't help at all.

"NAMINÉ!" I saw Roxas catch me before I fell. The last thing I remember is seeing his worried face looking down at me. Then I blacked out.

**XXX**

**No, they no have baby. But on the plus side, you get your lemon next chapter! Yay! Or...something.**


	25. Chapter 25

**25**

**I now give you...the last chapter of Legal. Mm, lemon scented!**

**XXX**

**Roxas' POV**

"Is she okay?"

I ran a hand through my hair and tried to control my voice. "Yes Sir, she's fine. She's still a little upset though."

It was a couple days after the incident at the store. Naminé hadn't talked much, not even to me. Sure, she'd mumble the occasional I love you, but it doesn't feel the same. I don't feel like she means it anymore. I couldn't tell her father that.

"That's good. Now I feel kind of bad for not following her to Daytona-"

"Don't. It was our decision to move and you had every right to want to stay. We'll come visit you as soon as we can, I promise."

Her father sighed. "And you're a man of your word. Let her know that I love and miss her. Take care."

"I will. You too, Sir." I hung up and tossed my phone on the bed beside me. I can't help but to think that this would've never happened if we just stayed in Miami. But no, I wanted to try new things and see new places.

As I said before, Nami barely talks to it hurts a lot, I get it. I understand why she doesn't want to speak. She lost her...our first child.

I never would've thought something like this would happen. I feel like I'm being punished for something I did in my earlier years. If so, why this? Why take the life of my unborn child?

That I don't understand. And I never will. I was prepared to be a father. I was ready to give a hundred and ten percent into being the best father and husband I could be. Guess being a father would have to wait.

It was eleven something at night, yet Naminé still hadn't come to bed. I got up and made my way to the living room where I knew she'd be. The closer I got to the living room, I heard the sound of a baby crying. It confused and terrified me, so I picked up the pace in search of the noise.

Naminé sat on the couch, her perfect palatinate blue eyes glued to the TV. On the screen, I could see a woman in a hospital bed holding a baby in a blanket. "Look, Jeff. It's a girl," the woman cooed.

Namine sniffed, wiping stray tears. "She's beautiful. I'm so happy for you."

I walked up to the couch and rested my arms on the back of it. "What are you watching?"

"I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant," she whispered.

Damn it, Naminé, _why?_

I walked around the couch to grab the remote from her. "Roxas, please don't..."

The TV was off before she could protest any further. "Why are you doing this to yourself?" I asked as I sat beside her. "It hurts me to see you like this."

She shrugged. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Not this! Naminé, it hurts. And not just because we lost the baby. I miss you."

"I haven't gone anywhere."

"Not physically, but where are you mentally? _Emotionally?_ I miss talking to you. I miss the way you smile at me; the way you laugh at my stupid, unfunny jokes. I miss you being...you! Damn it, I just _miss_ you, Naminé. That's the only way I can explain it! Please, _talk to me!_" I begged. My voice crossed that thin line between concern and desperation, but I didn't care. I needed her to come back to me.

Tears shone in her eyes as she looked up at me. "I miss you too, Ro. I just thought you didn't want to see me like this. I'm a mess right now."

I gave her a small reassuring smile. "If I can't see you at your worst, I don't deserve you at your best. I need all of you. And I know you need me right now. Whether you're smiling or crying, I'll always be here for you. Get over here."

I wasn't surprised when she jumped right into my arms. She held me tight as her body trembled. I closed my eyes and rocked her like she used to do me during an attack. She was being so strong for my sake and I admire that, but she needs to let this out.

"It's gonna be okay, baby. We'll be okay, I promise."

When she finally cried...I wanted to cry with her. I know this pain. It's so similar to when Anna died. Naminé...she's probably never experienced a real death before. Our child is _never_ coming back and she's slowly coming to terms with that.

Her sobs got to me, causing me to cry as well. As much as I wanted to be embarrassed about it, I couldn't. I couldn't pull away either. Who else would comfort her? Who else would hold her like this? No one. It's my job. No one else is to lay a fucking hand on her without my say so.

"I already loved her," she spoke. "I loved her so much..."

"Me too...God, me too."

We sat there on the couch and held one another until we stopped crying. I don't know when we stopped or how long it had been, but I felt a weight fall off of my shoulders.

"Ro?"

"Hm?"

She grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled. "Can you sing to me? Anything. Please."

With a smile, I let my eyes close as I started to sing.

_I will never give up on you, I see the real you_

_Even if you don't I do_

_I do_

_I will never give up on you, I see the real you_

_Even if you don't I do_

_I do_

_And I'll show you the road to follow, I'll_

_Keep you safe till tomorrow, I'll_

_Pull you away from sorrow_

_I see the real you_

_Even if you don't I do_

_If you're the one to run, to run_

_I'll be the one, the one you run to_

_If you're the one to run, to run_

_I'll be the one, the one you run to_

XXX

The next morning, I woke up with her head laying on my chest, her body sideways on top of me. There was a blanket over us, leading me to believe that either Axel or Sora had done this for us. For the first time in a while, I felt well rested. I felt okay.

"Good morning," I whispered to my sleeping fiancée. The slow rise and fall of her body proved that she was still unconscious. I kissed the top of her head, letting my lips linger there a little while. I knew for a fact that this wasn't the end for us. We could start over. We could try for another baby when she's ready. Everything happens for a reason, right? Maybe we just weren't meant to have a girl first.

Whatever the reason, we'll make it through this. I won't let this one incident sit on my back for the rest of my life. What doesn't kill us will definitely make us stronger. Sure, we're scratched up a little, but we made it. We'd live.

Naminé yawned and stirred a bit. The two of us shifted until we were comfortable again. She tilted her head up to look at me. "Mornin'..."

"Good morning, Angel," I smiled.

She turned on her stomach so that we were face to face...and stomach to stomach as well. "I feel a lot better now. How are you?"

"Okay. Better than I was before."

She sat up, hands resting on my lower chest. I found it cute that the promise ring I gave her was dangling above me on a chain around her neck. She hadn't taken it off since the day she put it on. "Want me to make you that sandwich now?" she laughed softly.

I smiled and shook my head. "Nope. Let me make _you_ a sandwich. Or maybe pancakes instead?"

"I'd like that. Thanks, Roxas."

"You're welcome." My thumb brushed her cheek with a mind of its own. She was smiling now and I was glad for it. It traveled down to her bottom lip and rubbed it affectionately. "I just love that smile so much. You know why?"

"No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me."

I pulled her closer and tried to mimic her smile. "Because it's on your lips."

"There you go, giving out free cheese samples..."

"You _love_ my cheese."

Our lips met for what felt like the first time in forever. I loved how her bottom lip quivered whenever I'd run my hands up and down her sides. I missed holding her and talking to her about stupid things that only ever made sense to the two of us.

I rubbed her lower back comfortingly. Like it always did, her whole body shiver and she deepened the kiss with a soft moan. In the split second that we parted, I took in some much needed air. Within seconds, she took it away from me again.

"Thief. How dare you take my breath away?" I smiled.

"Hypocrite. You do the same to me."

The kiss resumed and I felt my heart flutter in my chest. The feeling she gave me from one kiss alone had me eating out of the palm of her hand.

To this day, I wonder if she knows how much power she truly has over me. She can completely break me if she wanted to, but she loves me. This amazing girl...no, this amazing woman actually loves me for me, not for my bank account or anything else.

When we parted again, the two of us were breathing heavily. "Tell me again...that you love me," I panted.

"I love you, Roxas," she smiled. "I always will."

"And I love you. You know you're my everything, right?"

As I looked up at her, I got a boost of confidence that I've never had before. I wasn't afraid of her leaving me. I actually felt better than I had in years.

Then, I looked into her beautiful blue eyes. It was obvious what she wanted because I wanted it too. I wanted every part of her so I could finally know her. Every inch of her body was mine to touch. Every reaction to my touch and every sound she made because of me was to be engraved into my memories.

"Right, Ro."

That confidence I mentioned early pulled me upright and forced my lips to hers in a demanding, yet gentle kiss. I felt like I was actually _living_ for the first time.

She squeaked as I got to my knees and let her back hit the couch cushion. I immediately thought I made her uncomfortable and pulled away. "I'm sorry. I don't want to force you into anything you're not ready for."

Naminé stared up at me, then broke out into a fit of giggles. "Ro, you idiot. We got into that whole mess _because_ I was ready."

"But the baby-"

She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. "Is back in heaven now. It's okay, Roxas. Take me."

Dear _God_, I'm already about to lose all the control I thought I had over my body.

I cleared my throat and swallowed. Was I nervous about this? Hell. Yes. As many times as I've done this back in high school, this is the time that worries me. I don't want to mess anything up.

"Sure thing." My confidence slowly started to build itself back up like a Tetris game gone wrong, though I still felt the need to be careful. If anyone found out they'd...

Wait.

_Wait_.

Hold on a second.

They couldn't do a damn thing about it. Naminé was a legal adult! Haha!

That information gave me the push I needed to completely forget. I thought I could forget everything that happened, but I was still holding on to the fact that she was seventeen. She's not a teenager anymore.

So, because of my love for her, I let go. I let go of all my nervousness and inhibitions for this.

As I kissed her from her already swollen lips down to the mouth watering column of her neck, I made sure I wasn't selfish. I took note of everything she liked and everything she didn't.

For instance, she liked when my thumbs brushed the inside of her thighs. It made her whole body tremble. Her sides were extremely ticklish, even with a firm touch. Her stomach was one of the few places I could kiss and get her to make the most noise.

She got a little upset when I took too long to pull her clothes off. She really didn't like it when I bit her too hard. And _man_, fuck me if I brought my face anywhere _near_ her panties. It made her freak out, for some reason. It's something I intended to break her out of later on in life.

"Roxas, goddamn it, it's _fabric!_ If you want to rip it, do it already!"

I laughed and shook my head. This isn't about me. Yes, I want to rip the hell out of it, but I want to make sure this time is better than the last. Even if I can't remember our last time.

Before I could do anything else, she grabbed my hair and pulled me up so that we were face to face. "If you don't get these _goddamn_ clothes off of me..."

"Why are you in such a rush, hon? Let me take my time. Do I need to teach you patience?" I smirked.

"Teach me "patience" another day. It's morning and the last thing I need is for Axel and Sora to wake up and see us like this."

"...Point taken."

She laughed and cupped my face. "We're wasting time. They'll most likely be up any minute. Be my suave romantic lover another day. Just hurry up right now."

Though it saddened me to know that this would be somewhat equivalent to a fuck, I gave in. Something was better than nothing and it was way too late for me to stop.

Aware that we were pressed for time, I actually _did_ rip the shirt. Clothes, or what was left of them, started flying in every direction. Sad to say, I didn't focus on what she wanted this time.

Nami didn't say a word about it. She gratefully accepted me when I pushed inside of her. I looked down at her beautiful flushed face and realized that I wasn't being selfish at all. This is what the both of us wanted.

She nodded breathlessly, giving me the okay to go. We moved together as if we had done it countless times before; as if we already knew what the other wanted. All rationality was thrown aside as I did what she told me to do. I took my fiance right there on the couch of our new home.

It was amazing. _Sh__e_ was amazing. Though it didn't feel like a first time, it still felt right.

"Roxy?"

Wow. It's _b__een _a while since she's called me that. I thought I was in trouble, but that couldn't have been further from the truth.

"Hm?

"More."

I held back a cocky smile and kissed the side of her neck. "Words mean things. Tell me what you want and I'll try my hardest to give it to you. Speak up."

She pulled at my hair and I nearly lost it. "More means _more, _Roxas! I want everything you're willing to give me."

Ho shit...

"_Everything?_" I whispered as I picked up the pace. If she wanted everything, I would happily give it all to her. There's nothing to be afraid of anymore.

With confidence now pouring off of me like waves, I pulled her leg over my shoulder and pushed a little harder. She shrieked and giggled, but didn't oppose the action. "This is better?"

"Hell yes..." she breathed. My hips snapped forward with a mind of their own, releasing l the pent up anger, the sadness, the stress, and the want I've been holding in for _years._ it felt damn good to be inside her and I sure as hell wasn't going to stop. Not even if Axel or Sora walked in.

My right hand stayed latched onto her waist, but the left wandered up to her breast and squeezed. She made the most amusing sounds and I had fun discovering a new one every few seconds. I squeezed again and she shuddered beneath me. Never before had sex been so...fun.

She tried to say something else, but she was drowned out by her own moan. When she tightened around me, I forced back a moan that would've been just as loud as hers. A few minutes after _she _came, I came right after. At first I felt really guilty, but then I stopped caring. A huge weight was just lifted off of my shoulders and I felt better than I ever had. I'm sure she felt the same way.

Naminé kinda looked like she was about to pass out. Her eyes were half lidded, there was a semi-thick sheen of sweat all over her, and all the color was gone from her face. "Are you okay?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"Everything hurts," she groaned, covering her face with her hands. "But I don't quite know what or where it feels worsw. It's between my lower back and the cramp in my leg."

The cramp _may _be my fault...

"That'll happen sometimes," I laughed. "As for your leg, you gotta start stretching. I'm gonna need you to be a _liiiiitle _bit more flexible. But if your back hurts, then I've done my job right!" I smiled.

She shook her head and whined pitifully. "No. I don't think that's how it works."

"No, that's exactly how it works." I kissed the middle of her chest and smiled. "You know, I was scared out of my mind to do this with you, but I'm not anymore. You wanna go again?"

"I nearly _died_ the first time!" she yelled.

I pulled her arm down from her eyes and made her look at me. "I got you. I won't do anything I know you can't handle. Trust me."

She smiled and nodded. I knew she was sure of her answer because there was a twinkle of excitement and determination in her eye. "You're the boss."

"No, I'm _Daddy_ today," I grinned.

"Oh, for crying out loud. Get off of me. You killed the mood."

"No, _I'll change!_ I promise I'll-"

"MY EYES! I'VE SEEN TOO MUCH! IT BURNS! GOD, HELP ME!"

"Holy shit!" I stopped talking and quickly moved to the other side of the couch. Sora was sobbing in the corner with his eyes covered. I couldn't tell if it was real or fake, but it was kinda funny.

Then Naminé started to laugh. I thought she would be embarrassed...but she's actually laughing. "This is funny! I never knew getting caught was this hilarious! Oh my _God!_"

Her laughter made _me_ laugh. Sure, we were caught, but Naminé was actually laughing harder than I've ever seen Tears were just pouring down her face like hard rain and it cracked me up.

So we sat on the couch just like that, completely naked and laughing our hearts out. I had a feeling this couch would hold a lot of memories in the future.

**XXX**

**The song is The Real You by 3DG**

**And we've ended Legal! For real this time! Thank you guys sooo for reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing. It really means a lot to me.**

**I MAY write a sequel. I have the idea, but I haven't started working on it yet. I've been too engrossed in What's Wright and Clean Up Woman (descriptions in profile) to pick up the sequel for this. But a Oneshot for this is guaranteed.**

**By the way, Clean Up Woman is coming along...well...I got a little stuck on chapter 20. But it WILL be posted for sure.**

**Back to Legal, like I just didn't sneak a bit of advertising in there. I really hope this story had you laughing. If you did laugh, I'm glad you understand that this wasn't supposed to be completely realistic. Thanks again for reading. Stay pretty, my piglets. XD**


End file.
